Baby Grey Already?
by claudiamundie
Summary: Carries on shortly from Fifty Shades Freed, after Dr Greene's appointment with Ana. Little twist to how Ana breaks the news down to Christian. Contains strong language, lemon/smut, drama, fluff, laughter and tears. First FSOG fanfiction, please don't be too harsh! x Claudia
1. Chapter 1 - The News

**Baby Grey… Already?**

**A/N: Hello, my first FSOG fanfiction, I know it might be shitty but please rate and review, I hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter 1 – The News**

**APOV**

_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! _A BABY?! A BABY?! Christian is going to kill me! I'm twenty-fucking-two! Dr Greene told me a few minutes ago and I'm sitting in the bathroom just thinking about what to do. I'm apparently 4-5 weeks pregnant… What am I meant to do? "Mrs Grey? Are you okay in there?" Dr Greene gently knocks from the outside and I'm sniffing away in my own little world. "E-er, yes, hang on, one second!" I yell back, trying to clean up my face. I find Dr Greene standing in front of the bathroom door and I simply just break down in front of her. She guides me to her office and gently coaxes me; "Mrs Grey, honey, are you okay? Sit, please." I sit down in her office, opposite her with the desk in between us.

"What am I going to do?" I whisper, suppressing a sob. Dr Greene looks confused. "Christian doesn't want a baby yet. I know I missed the last couple of appointments, but after becoming a CEO things have just become too much and the appointments have either been cancelled or moved by my PA. God, I'm so scared!" I cry out, venting out to my OBGYN. She looks back at me sympathetically. _I don't want your sympathy! I want to know what I am meant to do, Jesus! _"Mrs Grey, I am really sorry, but I need to get to my next appointment. Take these tablets, and take a look at the leaflets about drinking, and a healthy diet and tell me if you get any symptoms that worry you. See you again in 4 weeks okay? Oh, and would you like a picture printed from your ultrasound?" She says gently. "Yes, thank you." I whisper back ever so quietly.

I step out of the building and see Sawyer with his SUV. He leaps out quickly and I pull my jacket closer to myself. "Where to, Mrs Grey?" he asks gently. "SIP." I snuggle into the back of my seat. I look out to the window, questions and thoughts running quickly through my head. I close my eyes. _I'm meant to be happy and excited! But I'm not. What about my job? This is way too early. WAY too early. What about SIP? Christian and me? No. No. No. We'll be fine. He'll be fine. God I am so dead._ Sawyer pulls up outside SIP, I leap out and head into the building hurriedly.

Hannah asks about Ray and how he is. I answer the same thing to everyone who's asked. "He's fine, thank you. He's much better." I give her a little dirty look, knowing that she moved my appointments to and fro on my schedule without telling me. "Hannah, next time you move my appointments please, please let me know. I can't cancel appointments with Dr Greene. Please." I say, gritting my teeth and sounding stressed. "Yes ma'am, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." She replies, flushed.

There's an email from Christian as soon as I log onto my email account and I start to panic already. _Steele-I mean Grey, calm yourself, he doesn't even know yet! God, I can't even remember my name._

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Missing You

Date: September 13 2011 13:58

To: Anastasia Grey

Mrs. Grey

I've been back in the office for only 3 hours, and I miss you already.

Hope Ray has settled into his new room okay. Mom is going to see him this afternoon and check up on him.

I'll collect you around 6 this evening, and we can go and see him before heading home.

Sound good?

Your Loving Husband

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

I type a quick response…

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Missing You

Date: September 13 2011 14:10

To: Christian Grey

Sure.

X

Anastasia Grey

Editor, SIP

He fires back another email asking me if I was okay. _No, baby, I'm not. I'm scared, for Blip, for me, and most importantly, of you, and for you. _Instead I make an excuse saying I'm busy, and to see him at 6. I feel like total shit. I don't know what to say and when to say it. Tonight? After sex? Before sex? _Ew, turn off Ana, come on. _When he's asleep. What the hell am I going to do?

ooooOoooo

"Hi." Christian says warily as I get into the SUV. "Hi." I say back, mumbling. He frowns deeply at me. "Ana, what's wrong?" I shake my head as Taylor starts driving to the hospital. "Nothing." _I should so tell him now. _I could tell him, as Taylor is with us… Christian tries to probe again, "Is work alright?" I sigh, shakily. "Yes. Fine. Thanks." I say back sternly. "Ana, what is wrong?" His tone is far more forceful, and I give in and chicken out. "I've just missed you, that's all." _You little liar. _He grabs my hand, and his eyes widen. "Your hand is so cold. Did you eat today?" I blush, deeply, feeling the colours run through my cheeks. "Ana!" Christian scolds me, clearly annoyed. _I haven't eaten because I'm scared to eat, because you're going to go bat-shit crazy at me when I tell you I'm fucking pregnant, Christian. _He tells me, he might add 'Feed My Wife' onto the security's duties list if I don't eat. I tell him back that it's just been a weird day and I'm tired. _LYING? AGAIN? Tell him! _My subconscious growls at me. I am a coward.

"I might have to go to Taiwan." Christian blurts suddenly, awakening me from my reverie. "When?" I ask, sounding more worried than I should. "Later this week, maybe the next. I want you to come with me, Ana." I sigh heavily, and swallow. "Christian, I told you, I just want to work. Please, don't bring this up again." I coax him, breathing steadily, I'm sure I might break down anytime soon. "I just thought I'd ask." He mutters petulantly. "How long will you be gone for?"

"Not more than a couple of days. I really wish you would tell me what's bothering you." _Oh God, what if he knows?! _"Well, now that my beloved husband is going away…" He lifts my hand and kisses my knuckles gently. "I won't be away for long."

"Good." I smile weakly.

After leaving the hospital, we head back home. It's Mrs Jones' chicken chasseur, but I'm just not hungry. My stomach is knotted in a ball of anxiety. I pick at the plate in front of me and sigh gently. "Damn it! Ana, tell me what's wrong!" I gaze at him, feeling the tears pricking my eyes. "Please Ana, you're driving me crazy. I'm worrying about you." I swallow and get ready to tell him the news. _It's now or never, Steele. _I take a deep steadying breath and open my mouth ready to tell him.

Instead I chicken out and jump off the bar stool and run to the bathroom. I feel his footsteps behind me, his voice yelling "Ana! Ana? Come back!" I lock the bathroom door and weep loudly, howling, feeling my stomach twist and turn. "Ana! What's wrong? Dear God, open the door!" He shouts through the door. "No, I can't, I can't!" I yell back, words catching my throat as I sob loudly. _Ana, you stupid girl, why didn't you tell him? _My subconscious screams.

I close my eyes and am sat on the lid of the toilet. I hear the lock being fumbled with, and know immediately Christian told Taylor to take the lock apart, to be let in the bathroom to talk to me. "Jesus, Ana, what's wrong? What's brought this on? Is it work?" He bombards me with questions, and I feel the warm tears trickle down my face. He kneels in front of the toilet and I can't look him in the eyes so I look to the side. He gently cups my face and forces my head to look at him. "Please Ana, please tell me." I sigh deeply whilst he runs his thumbs under my eyes, wiping the tears away. "I can't Christian. I can't. I am so tired." I manage to get out, hearing my throat catch at every word.

"You can Ana, you can tell me anything! Please Ana, you're killing me." He begs, I can see the fear in his eyes, he pulls one hand through his hair, and tugs gently. "Christian, you'll be so mad when you hear this. I didn't mean for this to happen, it's all my fault, oh God, all my fault. All my fault!" _What are you saying?! It's Hannah's fault!_ I sob, bringing both my hands to my face and putting my elbows on my knees, letting out heart wrenching sobs. "You're scared of me aren't you? Baby, just tell me, I know you're scared and worried, but please don't shut me out I need you to tell me, you're killing me!" He repeats again. I remove my hands from face and see the black smudges from my eyeliner are all over my hands. "Please Ana. Please." He pleads once again at me. "I need you to let me know what's brought this on, what's made you so upset!" he says, gently, trying to make me feel better, to tell him what's happening. I take a big swallow and a steady breath, cleansing my whole body. _This is time. Now, Ana. It's now or never. He needs to know. It's his child. _"I… I'm… I'm pregnant." I whisper. I feel more tears trickle down my face and see his face, gaping at me.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Reaction

**Baby Grey… Already?**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews that have come in already, there were around 200 views after an hour of the first chapter being published and I thank you all! Thank you so much for the responses, I love you all! Enjoy reading~ Claudia x x**

**Chapter 2 – The reaction**

**APOV**

"I… I'm… I'm pregnant." I whisper. I feel more tears trickle down my face and see his face, gaping at me. I can't look at his face anymore. I look away, staring at the shower, remembering the good times we had in there before. _Ana, those are over, stupid. _My subconscious laughs evilly at me. "How?" he whispers. "How?!" he says a little louder. _God Christian, I'm sure you know how. _He stands up abruptly, after crouching down in front of me for such a long time. "Christian—." I try to stop him from yelling but it was too late. "ANA! TELL ME NOW?! DID YOU DO THIS ON PURPOSE?" I stand up, my legs feeling like jell-o beneath me. I feel like fainting, obviously from my empty stomach. "Ana! Answer me!" He says a little softer, watching me warily. He runs his hand through his hair, clearly frustrated and angry. "I… I… I didn't mean to forget my shot. I was busy at the office, and… and… my PA moved my Dr Greene appointments without telling me. God, this is my entire fucking fault!" I practically scream, hearing the tears patter to the floor.

Christian stares at me, seeing how upset I am. "Ana don't you dare go blaming someone else. This is your body, you're meant to take care of it to prevent having children, not actually HAVING children." He spits at me, the harsh words making me wince. "Christian, please, I know it's terrible timing—." He stops me right there. "TERRIBLE TIMING?! IT'S THE WORST TIMING EVER! HOW AM I MEANT TO FATHER A CHILD HUH? TELL ME HOW!" he screams at me. "How could you forget your shot?! How? It was the one thing you needed to remember! One thing!" He yells right in my face.

Suddenly I feel my stomach flip over and over and I suppress a gag. Christian watches me intently, eyes suddenly fearful, watching me, looking a mess, hearing me gag. I gag once more, this time feeling the bile rise through my throat. I push him out the bathroom immediately and throw up the little dinner I had into the toilet bowl. He didn't need to see this. I didn't want to make him feel worse than he already was. "Ana! Are you okay?" he shouts, voice dry with worry. I don't answer him, get up, flush the toilet and rinse out my mouth. He approaches me whilst I'm brushing my teeth and I stare at my reflection in the mirror. _You're a total mess Steele, look at you. _My subconscious sneers at me. "Ana?" he practically whispers. He slowly approaches me, rubbing my back. I feel the anger slowly rising up into me. "Don't even touch me." I say angrily, through gritted teeth. I roll my shoulders so he pulls back his hand. "I'm getting changed and sleeping in a guest room. I don't wanna talk about all of this right now. I've just thrown up most of my dinner, I'm exhausted and I have work tomorrow. Don't you dare argue with me because I am an emotional wreck right now. 'Why?' You ask? Because I am 'knocked up' and feel like shit. Good. Night. Christian." I emphasise the last 3 words through gritted teeth glaring at him. I leave the bathroom, tying up my hair into a pony tail at the same time. I leave him standing there looking completely lost and frustrated and I couldn't care less.

I felt horrid, and needed food. I slipped on a nightgown and robe, and padded downstairs into the kitchen. Mrs Jones was preparing something for the fridge, and heard me coming down. I approached the cupboard where the tea bags were stored. "Good evening, Ma'am. Can I help you with something?" she said gently, smiling. "Please call me Ana, and please may I have a cup of tea with 2 sugars and slice of buttered toast please?" I didn't feel like anything else and felt unbelievably sick. I pulled my iPod out of my robe pocket and stuck my earbuds in. I clicked shuffle and immediately, the song 'Try' by Nelly Furtado came on. Remembering how Christian put this on my iPad, I needed it on my iPod so I sent it through iCloud. I could feel my tears slowly seeping down my face. "Here you go A—Oh dear, are you alright Ana?" Gail asked me sympathetically. I quickly wiped the tears off my face and gave her a weak smile. "I bet you heard earlier… I'm pregnant and let's just say Christian didn't accept it the way he should. He wasn't happy." I whispered back to her.

Gail moved away from God knows what she was doing, came around the breakfast bar and hugged me, telling me it was going to be alright and everything would be great in the end. It was all I needed. Reassurance. Clearly, Christian wasn't going to be the one who was going to do that, so Gail meant a lot to me right now. She pulled away and I smiled at her gratefully, especially since she brought me food and comforted me, like any best friend would. "Thank you Gail. Really. It was really what I needed. And also, right now food is needed. Care to join me?" I asked nicely. "It's fine Ana, since this house is mostly full of the hustle bustle of security men, shouting, and drama, I think a friend is what you need most. I would love to join you. I'm just going to make a cuppa." We sat for at least 2 hours, and it was 2am already. I stifled a yawn and Gail grinned at me. "What?" I asked, confused. "Ana, dear, you're pregnant. You're going to need your rest. It's most likely that Mr Grey will leave early tomorrow, so you should get some sleep and lie in. Thank you for this night Ana, it's nice to get with a girl and just talk. That hasn't happened in a while." Gail's eyes twinkled under the lights and I could feel the friendship we had built between us within a couple of hours. "No Gail, thank you. I needed tonight really badly, and you were there for me. Blip and I are grateful. Thank you. Goodnight." And with that, I padded upstairs, ready to sleep all the stress off and see to work tomorrow. I crawled into my guest room bed, feeling the emptiness, as there was no Christian, but I knew it was for the best. I needed a little space, to think about what to do and what should happen. With that thought, sleep washed over me and I drifted deeply into a restful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - How? Why? God

**Baby Grey… Already?**

**A/N: Thank you to all readers, followers, favourite-ers, and reviewers because the responses to the first 2 chapters have been amazing! Thank you to those who have asked about what might happen during the story, and those who have given me ideas for the story, it's much appreciated! You guys are awesome! Claudia xoxo**

**Chapter 3 – Why? How? God…**

**APOV**

I wake up to hear crashing downstairs, and slowly make my way down there. Sawyer is stood on the landing and he greets me, whispering "Good Morning, Ma'am." I check my phone to see the time, it is only 4am. I start to get worried, my breathing jagged and harsh. Sawyer follows me downstairs, knowing that I think there's something wrong. I turn the lights to dim downstairs and I see Christian, stumbling about in the living room. I frown slightly, wondering what's going on, seeing as I just woke up. He's in his pyjamas and he made his way to the kitchen and brought out a bottle of Bourbon. "Christian! What are you doing?" I hiss quietly, not wanting to wake anyone else up. He grunts gently and I walk slowly over him, not sure what his reaction would have been. "Christian." I say again, waiting impatiently for a response. _Ana, leave him alone, go back to sleep. _I hear my subconscious wake up from her sleep and whisper to me. I completely ignore it and sit down next to him.

"Ana." He breathes. I smell the alcohol on his breath and wince, realising that I couldn't drink much anymore. He's quite tipsy, edging onto drunk if I let him drink anymore. I gently pull the bourbon from his hands and surprisingly he gives it to me. "How could you do this to me, Ana? Why did you do it? For the money? For me? For you? Why?" He says loudly to me, feeling my face twist and frown from his words. "Christian—I," he cuts me off quickly. "Elena said that you won't be able to fuck me anymore, now that you've… you've… got that intruder inside of you. But I might just go against it, and fuck you anyway, you're beautiful. Fuck the paperwork!" He chuckles to himself. "You've been to see Elena?" I say, quietly, suddenly very worried about this answer he's about to give me. "No! Why on earth would I do that?!" I wasn't entirely looking at him, but I could hear his grin. His phone falls out of his hand and Elena's name flashed for a text. He closes his eyes as he is about to drop off into a sleep but I see the text on the screen. ***It was great to hear your voice again. You'll make a great father, don't doubt yourself. Speak again soon. Xxx Elena*** I start to get up, "You did go and see her, didn't you?" I mumble, loud enough for him to hear me. I start walking to the staircase, unsure of what to do. "No! Ana, I didn't see her, I promise!" He shouts to me, suddenly quick to his feet. I run to the guest room and tuck in again. _YOU SCREWED UP BIG TIME, ANA. STUPID! _My subconscious screams at my face, and I break into quiet whimpering sobs and fall asleep quickly.

I wake up with a jolt. _7am? Not very much sleep, Steele. _I know that Christian has probably left and I feel like total shit again. I stumble weakly to our bedroom, inhaling the Christian smell. _God, I missed you last night, the things I would do to have your arms around me again. _I take a deep breath and start to enter our room. He is standing outside of the closet, back turned to the door, adjusting his shirt and tie, fixing his gorgeous hair… _Oh, to rip that shirt from you right now… No! You two are angry, don't even dare. _He hears the door click open and turns around. He stares at me, his grey eyes hard, angry, and frustrated. "Ana." He breathes out quickly. I sniff, and make my way into the bathroom. I close the door behind me, as there is no lock, wanting a quick shower. My stomach flips again and again and I gag loudly. I hear Christian's footsteps come close to the door and hear 3 gentle taps on the door. "Ana? Are you alright in there?" I gag loudly again and quickly make it to the toilet, emptying my stomach loudly. Once I'm done, I sigh, feeling the tears run from my eyes. _Why did I do this to myself?! He'll just want me to terminate it, and I can't do this. I can't. _I suppress a sob and step into the shower.

I hear Christian's voice; he must be on the phone. "Make it happen! I don't care what you have to do, just make it happen!" he barks and I wince at his voice. He comes close to the door again and knocks a little louder than he did before. "Ana, please, open the door." He shouts through the door. "No! Go away!" I yell back. I feel the hot water lightly scolding my skin, but I don't care. I run my hair through with shampoo and conditioner and quickly scrub myself with the body wash. "No, Ana, please, please open the door." He asks again, quieter than last time. I switch off the shower and wrap myself in a towel. I stride out of the room into the closet, head throbbing, feeling heavy and looking a total mess. Fresh tears come from my eyes and I choose out what I will be wearing to work. I pick out my plum dress, some underwear and boots. Christian follows me into the closet, eyes hard, staring at me.

I don't want him to see my body, so I grab all my clothing and roll it in a ball and hastily run to the bathroom to get changed. I go to lock the door. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _I completely forgot that Christian had the lock removed last night. _He's going to barge in at any moment and watch me get changed so he can talk. _And… I'm right. I'm standing in the light, naked and blushing. "What the fuck? Christian, get out." I burst angrily. I grab my towel and drape it over the front of my body. He frowns at me, "No, Ana, please we need to talk. About us, about last night." I am seething with anger. Clearly, I don't want to talk. I want to get dressed, dry my hair and go to work. "Jesus, I just don't get why you would go and miss your shot Ana. It's completely and utterly stupid. I just need to know why!" He says to me, exasperated. I don't want to talk about this just yet, because I'm not ready. I'm scared of my own husband. His outbursts scare the living shit out of me. I take a very deep breath, cleansing my whole body. "I just did, okay? I didn't mean or want for this to happen. Christian, I don't wanna choose in between the baby and you, but if I have to, I am choosing the baby." I barely whisper, on the edge of bursting into tears. My head hurts so much, and my stomach is empty, and I feel another gag coming up. _Oh God, please no more. I'm naked and throwing up in front of Christian makes everything worse. _I secure the towel around myself and suppress the gag that's coming up. "I am furious, goddamn it. You've thought about running?" I see the grey eyes suddenly turning watery, soft, and scared.

"You may not be happy about this baby. I'm not ecstatic, given the timing and your less-than-lukewarm reception to this new life, this flesh of your flesh. But you can either do this with me, or I'll do this on my own. I'm going to get dressed, and you can carry on wallowing in your pit of self-pity and self-loathing, I'm going to eat, and go to work. When I come back, I'm taking everything and moving into the guest room I slept in last night._" YES STEELE, COME ON! _He blinks at me, eyes widened, shocked. I feel my mouth twitch a little. "Is this what you want? You've actually thought about leaving?" He asks, his tone arctic, hard, and gentle at the same time. "I'm still here aren't I? Christian, you do realise, when one's husband goes to see their ex-mistress, and prefers their company better than their own, it's usually not a good sign." I say back, my tone just as cold. I shiver once and start putting my clothes on, back towards him. "I know what you're doing Ana." He murmurs, his voice warm and seductive.

"Do you now?" I say with the same arctic tone. I turn around, now only in my underwear. I slip the dress on and slide my foot inside one of the boots. I turn around fully and start fluffing about with my hair. He swallows and takes a step forward holding one of his hands out to touch me. I step back, and hold both of my hands up. "Don't even think about it, Grey," I whisper menacingly. "You're my wife," he says softly, threateningly. "No Christian, I am the pregnant woman you yelled at yesterday, and if you dare touch me, God knows what would happen, Christian." I say through gritted teeth, stubbornly.

He steps forward again, _Hang in there Ana, don't give in! _Oh God, if he touches me right now I will succumb. I know how weak I am. But I remember how angry I am and then I stick with it. "I didn't see her Ana. She called me many times and I picked up on the last call she was going to make. We cleared the air. I won't see or talk to her again." He says gently to me. "You sought her out?" I asked, wondering out loud. "Not at first. I called Flynn, but he was at some parents evening shit. And then she called me." He says, gentle once again. I am really angry now. "You expect me to believe that you won't talk to her again?! You have her number and she has yours! What will happen the next time I step over some stupid fucking imaginary line? We go over this over and over again. If I fuck up again, you're just going to go see her and 'talk it out' again." I scream at his face. He steps closer again, and I step back again my back barely touching the sink behind me.

"I'm not going to see her again Ana, she knows how I feel." I blink at him, feeling some of the anger seep away. "What is that meant to mean?!" I yell. He straightens up and runs a hand through his hair, stopping to tug at it, exasperated and angry. Clearly, he's not going to answer; so I try again. "Why can you talk to her and not to me?" I ask softly, barely a whisper. "I was mad at you. Like I am now." He growls, angrily. _Face it Steele, he's won._

"Well Christian, guess what? _I_ am made you right now. Mad at you for being so cold and callous when I needed you. Mad at you for saying I got knocked up on purpose and it was all my fucking fault, when it wasn't. Mad at you for betraying me. I should have kept better track of my shots. It's all my fault right? Okay, yes it is, if you really think that. The shot could have failed, yep that's totally my fault. You really fucked up yesterday, but I'm sure that you're going to say that I fucked up for forgetting my shot. Yes, it's all my fucking fault. Sorry Christian, God forbid I should be perfect like you!" I move towards him and nudge him out the way. He doesn't budge, but he just blinks at me, shocked, surprised at my use of words. "Move Christian, I have to go to work."

He doesn't budge again and I use all my strength until he actually moves out the way. He follows me, expecting me to go downstairs and stopping at the staircase, but I go to the bedroom and grab a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt. Claude is still here from Christian's early morning workout at 6, and I shout orders at him and I get changed. He brings out the boxing gloves and pads and I punch at the pads until I end up on the floor crying. "Well done A—Are you okay?" he asks me gently. "I'm good, I'm fine." I take off the gloves and run upstairs and get showered and changed again. I feel so much better now, punching out all the anger I had. I hurry downstairs and into Sawyer's SUV and tell him to take me to work. _Why did you come so early, Blip? Things were getting so good… _

Kate calls as soon as I get into the office, asking me if I was okay. I don't stop checking my emails, hoping for something from Christian, but there's nothing. I feel like total shit. Again.

**A/N: Sorry if this wasn't the chapter you were expecting, but I want Ana to stick up for herself and not seem quiet and weak in FSOG. I know it's probably a lot different but I'm trying to stick to the storyline yet add a twist! Please read and review, it's lovely to see the feedback coming so quickly! Keep it up guys, I love yo Claudia **


	4. Chapter 4 - Shock Horror!

**Baby Grey… Already?**

**A/N: Thank you so much for your responses! It's been so amazing getting your responses! Some of you have been asking me not to include the Jack Hyde accident, but I'm sorry, I can't leave it out! That's when Ana and Christian make up and have Teddy! Keep rating and reviewing!~ Claudia xoxo**

**Chapter 4 - Shock Horror!**

**APOV**

I get myself stuck into my work and stopping at lunch to eat a cream cheese and salmon bagel. It tastes so good, its extraordinary how much I feel better I feel once I've eaten something. At 5pm, Sawyer and I set off for the hospital to see Ray. Sawyer seems to be really vigilant and I don't like or care for it. He asks me if I want tea whilst I visit Ray, but I shake my head 'no'. I feel so much better when he waits outside for me, rather than come in with me, and I see my dad sat up reading a magazine. He looks up at me and I am almost in tears seeing him. "Hey Annie," he grins. And suddenly his face falls. "Oh, Daddy…" I rush to his side, and he very quickly opens his arms and he holds me tight and kisses my hair. After a while, I pull away from him and he gazes at me warily.

Ray's brow is furrowed with concern. "Tell your old man." He says gently to me. I shake my head, realising he doesn't need any of my problems right now. "Daddy, it's nothing." I hold his hand tightly, as if I never wanted to let go. "Dad, you look so much better and I'm so glad for you," I barely whisper to him. "Me too, Annie, I'd like to bounce some grandchildren on this bitchin' knee one day. I would never want to miss that for the world." I blink at him, trying to take in the use of his words. _Fuck! He knows, I bet he knows._ I fight the tears pricking the corners of my eyes. "Hey, Annie, you and Christian getting along?" he asks quietly.

There's quite a while of silence and I say back "We had a fight, nothing we can't sort out." I choke out, suppressing the sob in my throat. "Go home Annie, nothing you need to see here. Go work it out with Christian. I love you," he smiles at me, making me feel a lot better. "Yes Daddy, I love you too," and with that, I walk out of the room, looking back at him one more time and leaving with Sawyer to go back home.

**CPOV**

Work has been really stressful today, and I slump back into my office chair and run my hand through my hair. I've had no call from Sawyer to tell me if Ana is home yet, neither from Taylor. She has probably told them not to tell me. Either way, I need to know. I take my BlackBerry from my pocket and click the speed dial for Ana, number 2. "Hello, Christian?" I hear Ana's sweet, sweet voice, sounding colder and more frightened than I've ever heard. "Hi Ana. Are you at home?" I ask her quietly, sounding just as cold as she is. _Fuck, Grey, stop sounding like a total asshole! She's your wife goddamn it! _"Yes, where else would I be?" She says, inhaling softly. There is a long silence between us, she's expecting me to say something. "I'm working later tonight. Er, I'll let you go." We both hang on the line. "Good night, Christian," she heaves out. "Good night, Ana." I say eventually, exhaling loudly. She ends the call straight away after hearing me say 'Good Night' and I feel so guilty. I've hurt her, badly, and she's not talking to me. I sit forward and rest my elbows on the desk. I hold my head in my hands. What have I done? What about her? What about us? And the… child?

**APOV**

I sit back in the chair after talking to Christian, staring at the billiards table in the library, and recall the fun times we had playing pool. I gingerly place my hand on my belly. Maybe it's simply just too early. It's not meant to be. Maybe I should just leave Christian. I can raise the baby alone. If I terminate this pregnancy, I will never forgive myself—or Christian. "Blip, what have you done to us?!" I whisper-yell at my belly. By eleven, I can no longer keep my eyelids open. I head up to my spare room and I curl under the duvet, finally letting myself go, sobbing into my pillow, great heaving unladylike sobs of grief.

My head is so heavy when I wake, I feel sick, nauseous and practically just dead. The fall light shines through the great window of my room. I look at the clock on my bedside table and see it's only 7:30am. I feel even more dead. My immediate thought is _Where's Christian? _I sit up and swing my legs out of bed. On the floor is Christian's gorgeous silver tie, my favourite. It wasn't there when I went to bed last night. I pick it up and I stroke the silky material. _He was here last night, Ana, he was here. Why?_ I walk to our bedroom, as I had left my toothbrush in there. I grab it and realise I'm about to be sick. Fuck! This morning sickness is killing me, my head is throbbing and I'm exhausted. I just need someone. I need Christian. No! I'm staying strong.

Gail is busy in the kitchen as I pad downstairs. "Good morning, Ana!" she chirps brightly. "Morning! Christian?" I reply warily as I feel terrible and am missing him terribly. _I want to be in his arms again. NO STEELE! Remember, you're mad! This is not your fault. _Gail's face falls suddenly. "Sorry Ana, he's already left. Are you alright? I heard you being sick this morning, would you like something to settle your stomach?" she asks gently. "Yes please." She passes me a plate with some toast and a cup of tea. "Ana, I know it's not my place to say this, however, please don't give up on him. He's a stubborn man." I nod and she stops. I don't need or want to hear this. I just want to go and get ready for work and bury myself in it.

I arrive at work, and check my emails. I feel my heart start to pound when I see that Christian has sent me one. I slowly move my hand to the mouse to click on his email.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Portland

Date: September 15 2011 06:45

To: Anastasia Grey

Ana,

I am flying down to Portland today.

I have some business to conclude with WSU.

I thought you would like to know.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Oh… Tears prick my eyes and I quickly blink them away. _Shit! I am going to be sick again… _I gag loudly and make it to the private bathroom in my office. I empty my breakfast into the toilet when Hannah quickly trots in, obviously she had heard me gag and be sick, and come to check on me. I am lying down on the floor, clutching my stomach. "Ana? Are you okay?! ANA!" Hannah shouts; standing at the doorway. She walks quickly to the private bathroom and sees me on the floor. I smile weakly at her and she gapes at me. She peers into the toilet and subtly flushes it for me. I blush. "Ana, you've been sick, what's happened? Are you ill? You know you can go home anytime, we've got it sorted." She throws questions at me and I sit up, holding up my head for support, feeling it throbbing and aching. "Hannah, I'm fine, just a little nauseous." I reply warily. I get up carefully with Hannah's help and start rinsing out my mouth with the little bottle of mouthwash I keep in the cabinet. "Nauseous?" she questions me. "Are you sure you're okay?" I nod quickly, _It's time to tell her, Steele. _"Remember when you moved some of my appointments with Dr Greene? That is my OBGYN. I was meant to get my depo shots then, to prevent pregnancy. But I missed a couple of appointments, and I'm pregnant… just the side effects of morning-afternoon-evening-all day sickness. I'm fine." I reassure her, and I watch her face gape. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" she yells. "Hannah! Be quiet," I coax her, watching her jump around a little. "Yes, I am pregnant. Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm going to work for a little while longer and I might go home if I feel any worse. Please bring me a cup of tea?" I ask her shyly, wondering why I am even so shy, when I am her boss! "Ana, you can have whatever drink you want, I'll get it for you asap!" she chirps happily.

I return from the bathroom and sit down in my office chair and begin looking at the first manuscript on my desk. I pick it up and flick through the pages when suddenly the room is filled with loads of buzzing from my BlackBerry. I grab it out from my purse and see that it is Mia, Christian's sister calling. I pick it up straight away. "Hi Mia!" I say a little too eager. "Well, hello there Ana—long time no speak." The male voice is familiar and I register quickly of who it is. My scalp prickles and all the hair on my body stands to attention as I realise who it is. It is Jack Hyde.


	5. Chapter 5 - Help Me!

**Baby Grey… Already?**

**A/N: Thank you so much for your responses!**

**Chapter 5 - Help me!**

"Jack," my throat chokes out, feeling the fear bubble through my body. How has he got out from jail? Why does he have Mia's phone? Jesus, I'm scared. I quickly clutch my tummy, caressing it slowly. _I won't let him hurt you, Blippy._ "You do remember me," he says, his tone soft. I sense his bitter smile. "Yes. I do." I start breathing erratically and panic. "You're probably wondering why I called you, young Ana." I take a shaky breath and exhale back. "Yes." I breathe. _Ana, hang up!_ "Don't hang up, sweet Ana," _How does he know?! _"I've been having a lovely little chat with your sister in law, Mia." _What? Mia? NO! _"What have you done? Please don't hurt her!" I beg through the phone, feeling my face colour disappear and tears roll down my cheeks. I take another steadying breath. "Listen here, you prick-teasing, gold digging little bitch, you ruined my life. That cocksucker Grey ruined my life. You _owe _me."

I feel more tears run down my face and I whimper a little. "What do you want from me?" I barely whisper. I know what he's going to say. _You. To Kill Grey. Your Money. Your life. _"I want his money. I really want his money. All of his damn fucking money, 5 million of it. I need you to get it for me, or I'll kill your little sister in law of a bitch. If things were different, it could have been me. So you have to get it for me. I want 5 million today, you have 2 hours to get it." _Oh my God! He wants Christian's money? WHAT? _"Jack, I have no access to that type of money." I say exasperated, wanting to just get out of this and tell Christian. "I don't care, bitch. You tell no one, not your prick of a husband. Not his stupid little security team. I will know if you do. Understand?" He pauses and I am trying to get the words out my mouth but I feverishly rub my forehead. I am starting to panic, and the fear seals my throat. "YOU UNDERSTAND?" He bellows down the phone. "Y-yes." I whisper ever so quietly. "Or I will kill this little bitch you call a sister." I gasp inaudibly, and feel the tears gush down my throat. I pull the phone away from my ear and take a long breath. _Keep your emotions in check, Steele!_ "You better keep your phone on you, Grey. Tell no one. I mean no one, or I will kill her. You have 2 hours." I whimper quietly. "Jack, I need a bit longer. Three hours? How do I know you have her?" I ask him confidently. _Woah, girl!_ A muffled shriek comes through the phone and the line goes dead.

I gape in horror at the phone and I feel the fear rushing through my veins. He has Mia! I gag, and think I will be sick. I suppress it and steady my panic. Do I tell Christian? Taylor? Call the police? How does he know if I tell someone? He has Mia. I have to save her. I need time to think, but I can only do that by following his instructions. I grab my purse and head out for the door. "Hannah, I am feeling unwell, you know because of my little one. Please cancel all my appointments and let Elizabeth know I'm dealing with an emergency." She smiles at me gently, and nods. "Yes Ana, will do. Feel better, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow!" she chirps. I nod back and heading for reception, distracted by the sight of Sawyer. "Sawyer." He leaps up from the armchair and straightens his back at the sight of me. "I'm not feeling very well. Please take me home?" _Lies, Ana, Lies!_ "Yes, Ma'am. Do you want to wait here while I get the car?" he asks me politely. _Oh Sawyer, I am so sorry. _"No I'll come with you. I just want to go home. I feel dead." _More lies. _

I look out the window as I feel my plan run through my head over and over again. _Get home. Change. Find Checkbook. Give Sawyer and Ryan the slip. Go to bank. Get money. Get ready to die. _How much will 5 million dollars take up? A suitcase? A gym bag? Jesus, how am I meant to know?! Should I call the bank in advance..? _Mia!_ I forgot, Mia is in danger. I need to get the money fast. Sawyer presses a button on his headset to answer a call. "T. Mrs Grey is with me. She's feeling unwell. I am taking her back to Escala. Yes sir." Sawyer's eyes look directly in mine through the rearview mirror and back onto the road again. "Was that Taylor? Is he with Christian? Are they still in Portland?" I bombard him with questions. "Yes, yes and yes, Ma'am." _I need to tell him. Should I? _"Sawyer?" I whisper ever so quietly. _I have to tell him. I am in danger. So is Mia. _"I need to tell you… actually never mind. Please drive faster. I want to get home." He frowns at me, he knows something is wrong. "Yes, Ma'am." He replies, and I sink into the seat even more.

Gail is nowhere to be seen when we get to the apartment. Her car wasn't in the garage so I guessed she was running and errands. Sawyer heads to Taylor's office whilst I bolt to my room to change into a sweater and then to Christian's study. I open his drawers to find his checkbooks. I see Leila's gun and feel the annoyance rush through me, as Christian hasn't secured this weapon. I wait and without thinking I shove it in a belt loop of my jeans. I turn my attention to tracking the checkbook again.

Soon after, I have found all 5 of them and I grab all of them. I empty Christian's kit out of the gym bag and hold it under my arm. I call for Sawyer and he comes up to the foyer. As soon as he comes up to the landing I push him out and rush into the elevator and jab the button non-stop for the basement garage. "Mrs Grey!" he shouts to be just as the doors close. "Ana!" he calls out to me as he skids into the foyer. It's too late and he's gone.

I finally get to the ground floor level and gaze longingly at my gorgeous R8, but jump into my Saab. I drive quickly and effortlessly to the bank. Inside it is really modern, sleek and cold. The lady at the front desk is clearly judging me, as if the accounts I have here don't have 5 million dollars. I simply have to say the name "Christian Grey." And I'll get the treatment and service I want and deserve. So I say it. The little chirpy girl at the desk gapes at me for a while and eyes me down. _I shouldn't have worn jeans. _My subconscious says to me quietly. After telling the woman how much I want to withdraw she takes me to a little private room and fetches me a glass of water. I speak to the manager and tell him how much I would like to take out. "We normally ask for some notice if you are taking out a large sum of money, Mrs Grey," he nods at me. "However, we hold the cash reserve for the entire Pacific Northwest." …Not that I care. "Mr Whelan, I mean well, but I am in a hurry. What do I need to do? Here's my driver's license." I hand it over and he looks at the photo and back at me. He looks back at the driver's licence and I roll my eyes. "Um, Mrs Grey? This says Anastasia Steele." _SHIT._ "Oh, right, um. Hang on, I think I've got a credit card." I stick my hand in my handbag and rummage for my purse. "I'll call Mr Grey for you." He says to me and my eyes widen. "No! No, that won't be necessary." _Shit. Again. _I pull out my purse and bring the black Amex out. "Here you go."

"Mrs Anastasia Grey." He reads out. "Yes, this should do. Um, this is highly irregular Mrs Grey." My impatient side suddenly jumps out. "Do you want my husband to know that you haven't been cooperative?" I snap. _Woah, Ana! _I square my shoulders and give him a stern glare. He stares at me for a little moment and shakes his head a little. "You'll need to write a check Mrs Grey." He mutters to me. "Okay, this account?" I point to one of the 5 checkbooks. I pick up and pen and realise how shaky I am. I can feel my heart pounding faster and faster. I drop the pen suddenly and take a sip of my water. I sign quickly and he completes the extra paperwork. He walks out of the office to get another set of papers and comes back in looking a little flustered. "Mrs Grey?" I look up. "Your husband wants to speak to you."

**CPOV**

I got a call from the bank. This Whelan guy tells me Ana is there. Why? Then he tells me that Ana wants to take out 5 million. Something is wrong. She must be leaving me, or either she is buying something very expensive. Looking at my behaviour from these last few days, it is clearly the first option. She is leaving me. She is leaving. Ana is leaving me. I cannot survive without her. I need her. I hate myself. Just when I started learning to love. It is all to do with that baby. That child. My child. Our Child. OUR child. "Christian?" I hear that sweet, sweet voice again. It is quiet. Small, afraid. Scared. I am scared too. "You're leaving me?" I blurt out in a whisper. My words are agonised. My throat is burning and there is a lump forming. My breathing sounds heavy, thick and irregular. I wait for her response. "Yes." She breathes. My throat hitches at the word and I almost sob. I gasp. "Ana—I" I manage to choke out. Taylor is sitting across me and frowns at me. I sigh. "Christian, please. Please don't." I can hear that she is about to cry. I want to hug her and tell her everything will be fine, I want to kiss away her tears. This is all my fault, why am I such a motherfucker? "You're going?" I ask, my voice harsh. "Yes." I close my eyes and feel the tears at the brim of my eyes. We had gotten so far, everything was great, then came the baby. The news. I was an ass. I'm just lucky I didn't hit her. "Why the cash? Was it always the money?" _FUCK! _Why did I just say that? She is going to hate me. "No, No!" I hear Ana sobbing. She is going to hang up. "Is 5 million enough?" Jesus Christ, when am I going to stop myself?! "Yes, yes it's enough." She is whimpering and my heart aches for her. "And the baby?" I ask, in a breathless echo.

"I'll take care of the baby." She murmurs. I swear I hear her whisper "Blip." But I ignore it. I need her, she can't leave. "Is this what you want?" I ask her. "Yes." She whispers. Oh god, this is what she wants. She wants this. I don't want this. I have to let her go. I love her. She has to go. I inhale sharply. "Take it all." I hiss. Fuck. Why did I say that? It's just going to make her feel worse… What about divorce? Does she want one? She's sobbing loudly now. Oh baby, no, please don't cry. I'm here for you. "Christian, please. It's for you, for your family. Please. Don't." she sobs. "Just take it all, Anastasia." Fuck. "Christian—," I can't take it anymore. I am actually going to cry. "I'll always love you." My voice, hoarse, pained. "Christian—." She starts, but I hang up. What have I done? What did she mean by it's for me, for my family? Something is wrong. She would never leave me. She's said it so many times. Something is up. I have to help her.

**TPOV**

After touching down to Seattle, Sir gets a call from Mrs Grey. We stay in the jet so he can take the call. Clearly it's a heated conversation..like always. He looks so… pained. Like something is really wrong. I can hear Mrs Grey crying through the phone. I am only sat across Mr Grey. I can hear quite a lot. Mrs Grey has said she is leaving. I don't think she is. I know this for a fact. She has told Sir she was never going to leave. She wouldn't do that unless something horrid happened, for example, Sir not being faithful. This isn't to do with the baby. I know she's pregnant. Gail told me in bed the other night. Mrs Grey stayed up that night with Gail until around 2am. I feel like I really need to help them, but I doubt that's in the job description. "Taylor, I need you to track Ana for me. Now. There's something wrong." This is the part where I help.

**APOV**

I feel more tears flooding down my face. I wipe each one as they fall. Whelan enters the room after knocking gently. I clean my face up and glare at him. _You called him, you little shit. _"Your husband has agreed to liquidate 5 million from his account. He was very insistent." He flushes and looks away quickly. "Thank you." I sniff and another tear rolls down my face. "Are you alright?" he asks me gently. "No, not really. Could I have another glass of water please?" I ask shyly, and he quickly goes and gets me one. He comes back with a glass of water and another glass full of ice cubes and a wedge of lemon. I don't add anything to my glass of water and I gulp it quickly. I place an ice cube in my mouth; it wakes me up and makes me feel fresher. Whelan walks back in with a form for me to sign. _Anastasia Grey. _I write gingerly. _It's going to be Steele now, he actually believes you, dumbshit! _

He brings me the money and I stuff it into a bag. I stand up and the room is spinning. I clutch the chair steadying myself. I pull my top over the pistol of Leila's gun. Sawyer is at the entrance of the bank. _SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. _He is so mad. _Mad?_ I remember all the times Christian has been mad at me, and I miss him so much. _Ana, how could you be so stupid?_ Sawyer meets my eyes and I hold my index finger up to say "I'll be there in a moment." And he nods. Hm. He answers a call on his phone. It's probably Christian. Why is he still looking for me? I turn to Whelan again. "Look, there's someone out there following me, he wants to kill me." His eyes widen, a lot too. "Do you want me to call the police?" _Are you dumb? _"No, but I need a couple of favours. Please, please help me."

"Mrs Grey, I am happy to help. What can I do for you?" I feel the nausea take over me. _Please don't be sick, please please please. _"I need to make a quick phone call." I walk away from him and call Mia's phone. "Well, if it isn't my little paycheck." Jack answers quickly. "I don't have time for your bullshit. My security followed me to the bank." I spoke confidently, clearly, like I was Christian. Oh Christian, I love you, I miss you and I am so sorry this is happening. I will look after Blippy. "Bitch, you don't speak to me like that, or I'll hurt this little whore. You're going to have to lose him. A black SUV, a Dodge is behind the bank. Get there in 3 minutes." My heart leaps into my throat. "It might take longer." He growls through the phone. "You're bright for a gold digging whore, Grey," _Sorry, I think you mean Steele. This is all your fucking fault._ "You can figure it out. Ditch your phone once you get to the vehicle. Got it, bitch?" "Yes." He growls once more. "SAY IT!" I am hyperventilating with fear. "I've got it." he hangs up. I walk out of the room, and Whelan is there. "Mr Whelan, do you mind helping me grab the bags? My car is outside in the car park at the back of the bank. Do you mind if we use the back entrance?" He frowns a little and smiles sincerely. "That's fine Mrs Grey, I'll have 2 clerks help you take the bags out. Come with me?" I nod politely and ask for one more favour. "Please may I have your phone? I know this sounds really weird and confusing. I'll keep your SIM card safe and provide you with a brand new iPhone. Please." He nods.

oooooOooooo

"Hand over your phone Mrs Grey." I pass Whelan's phone to Elizabeth and smirk a little. She dumps it in the trash bin. "That will throw the dogs off the scent." She gets into the driver's seat and drives off. "Elizabeth, you've got the money. Please call Jack and tell him to let Mia go. Please." I hear a little growl from the back of her throat. "I think he wants to thank you in person." I glare at her through the rearview mirror. Little shit. She drives into a parking lot after turning in to 'South Irving Street'. She turns to me and I glare at her again. "Showtime." She murmurs. She pulls me out the car and I see Jack coming out of a door from a small building. "Well, look here!" He hasn't got his earrings on and he's wearing a suit. _A suit? Oh suits. Christian suits. Suits that smell like Christian. Christian I miss you. I'm so sorry. I have to go. _He walks slowly towards me and my heart rate spikes. "Where's Mia? Let her go." I growl. _Woah! Ana! _"Bitch, the money first." Elizabeth is looking through the money. "There's a hell of a lot of money here." She smirks, looking through each bag in awe.

"What about her cell?" he asks her almost shouting. "In the trash." Elizabeth says proudly. "Good." Jack sneers. Out of nowhere, Jack backhands me lashing out, hitting me hard across the face. The pain radiates from my cheek and I scream. He punches me on the jaw, making me spit blood on the ground. The blow causes me to fall to the ground and my head hits the concrete. Hard. My head is throbbing and my eyes fill with tears. He kicks me in the ribs twice and bends down to twist my arm backwards. I scream and start panting as it is hard to breathe. _Blip! Blip I am so sorry. I love you. Christian, I love you._ "That's for SIP, you little gold digging bitch!" I pull my legs up, curling into a ball. "JACK! Not in broad daylight, for fucks sake!" Elizabeth screeches. "She fucking deserves it. The little shit!" He turns to Elizabeth and is glaring at her. It gives me one precious moment to grab Leila's gun and I aim at him, anywhere at his body will do, and squeeze the trigger and fire. The bullet hits him a little above the knee and he collapses and cries out. "FUCK!"

**CPOV**

We're tracking Ana down now. Her car is still at the bank, which means she got into someone else's car. I am very convinced it's Jack's car, not Elena's or anyone else. Elena knows how I feel about her now. I am glad she does. I love Ana, not her. "Sir, we've got a connection. Her phone!" What? She ditched her phone. We saw it, it was on the ground behind the bank, her BlackBerry. What? "She's moving fast, let's go sir. I jump into the front seat of Taylor's car. He floors it and follows the link of Ana's phone. _Baby, I'm coming for you. I need you to be safe. I know you'd never leave me. I love you. I love both of you. You and our little baby. _Taylor is driving the fastest I've ever seen and I hear sirens. SHIT! "Sir, that's on the other side of the highway. Trust me." He steps on it and turns into "South Irving Street". I see some cars parked scattered in the middle of the empty car park. I see 2 women, and a man. As we drive quickly into the car park Taylor twists the car so the tyres skid and I leap out of the car. I see Elizabeth, the lady that works with Ana. She holds her hands up and I see Ana curled up in a ball, her mouth open, blood flowing out, unconscious and laying about a foot further back to her is Jack Hyde, clutching his leg, panting. "ANA! ANA!" I scream, shaking her. She floats back to consciousness and lets a cry out, obviously in pain. "Baby, no, breathe." I soothe her. She is panting is hard, finding it difficult to breathe. "Sir, I've called an ambulance." Taylor yells whilst grabbing Elizabeth's wrists hard behind her back. "C-Christian. Y-you need to-to save M-Mia. She's ins-side. I b-bought the money to s-save her. Save her-her first." She coughs out and I call Sawyer to find Mia, whilst I see the ambulance come for Ana.

**I am so sorry for the wait for chapter 5! This is the longest chapter I've written so far, look forward to chapter 6, coming soon. Please review, tell me what you think and what you think I should do to improve this in any way! I love hearing your feedback, I can't wait! Thank you! Xxx Claudia **


	6. Chapter 6 - Thank you, Christian

**Baby Grey… Already?**

**A/N: Thank you so much for your support everyone! It's been great to see so many people have read this.. but I would really love to see some reviews! Let's get them fingers tapping away on the keyboards! Please it's the Christmas holiday in the UK, so I am hoping to update as much as I can~ SORRY ABOUT THE CHAPTER NOT POSTING!xxxxxx**

**Chapter 6 – Thank you, Christian. **

**CPOV**

- "Sir, you're going to have to get out of the way so I can get to the injured woman." The paramedic said to me sternly. "No, she's my wife, she needs to survive. I can't live without her!" I yelled back at him. "Sir, if you want your wife to survive you need to move out of the way, so I can help her." I gingerly move away from my wife. The paramedic listens to her ragged breathing. It suddenly stops. "I am very sorry. She's gone." He says to me. "No, ANA! You can't be gone! Please, I need you. I need you both. No."-

I wake with a start next to Ana's bed. Oh my Jesus, it was all a dream. She's still here. She's not gone. She's fine. God, this is all my fault. I should have never treated her like that. I shouldn't have yelled at her, or spoke to Elena. The doctor walks in and I stand immediately. I absentmindedly start stroking my chin, feeling the stubble. I haven't shaven. I want to stay here with Ana, and see her wake up. "Ah, Mr Grey. Her ribs are bruised, quite badly. She has a hairline fracture to her skull, a small bruising to her jaw and a mildly sprained wrist. Other than that, everything is fine." I wince at the list of injuries that happened to Ana and instantly think it was my fault. I shouldn't have put her in danger like that. "Why is she still unconscious?" I ask, rubbing my hand through my hair, tugging at it. Oh Ana, I need you. I need you to be awake. I can't live without you. "Mrs Grey has had a major contusion to her head. Her brain activity is normal and there is no swelling. Her body is just doing the major parts of healing right now, and by the looks, she needs it. She will wake up when she is ready. Give her time." He says gently to me.

I sigh. Oh God, the baby! What happened? I need the baby to be okay, along with Ana. "And the baby?" I ask, feeling the fret in my voice. "The baby is completely fine, Mr Grey. No harm was caused to the fetus." I let out a sigh of relief and savour the relief. "Thank God. Thank you doctor, for taking such great care of my wife." The doctor walks out of the room and gently shuts the door behind him. Oh Ana, I hate to see you like this. She is lying flat on the bed and has made no movement whatsoever. No responses. For a moment I wonder if she can hear me. "Ana, if you can hear me, please know that I am incredibly sorry. I am so sorry. I love you. I know this is my entire fault and I didn't mean to hurt you. I need you to know. I love both of you."

**APOV**

"I need you to know. I love both of you." He loves us. US. Not just me, but US. Blip and me! God, the things I would do to wake up now. But unfortunately nothing is happening. So, I fall into the slumber again. My dreams are of Jack Hyde and me falling on the floor. I try and fight them.

ooooOoooo

**CPOV**

I just had the longest talk with my mother about Ana and me. I am really worried about her. But I feel that our talk has been so helpful, and I really understand what I did wrong. God, I'm stupid.

I walk back into Ana's room and sit by her bed. "Baby, please come back to me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I miss you, your voice, your beautiful face, your smart mouth. I love you."

**APOV**

I really need to pee. I open my eyes. Oh yeah, I'm in the hospital. Jesus, everything aches. Even my breasts ache. I roll my head from side to side and am glad everything head-wise is working fine. I lift an arm up and see my IV line. There is a bandage on it and it hurts if I twist it... ow! Holy hell I need to pee. I can't get up without help, even breathing hurts. I see Christian asleep on the edge my bed, his head buried in his arms. I lift my other arm and run my hand through his hair. He lifts his head up abruptly and his eyes widen at the sight of me. "Ana! You're awake! Oh thank the lord for that. I love you, I love you, I love you." I smile weakly and wince when I smile, my jaw really hurts too. I poke it with my good arm and feel the pain. Christian looks at me with hard eyes. They soften when I squeeze his hand. "Christian, I really need to pee. Like really need it. Please help me get up." He presses a button behind my bed and I start sitting up. My ribs are killing me and my bad arm really hurts, but I really need to pee or I will seriously wet myself. "Ana, fuck! Stop trying to get up, you're clearly in pain!" I frown and the tears suddenly brim my eyes. _Shit! Not now, I don't need to cry now, Jesus!_

"Ana! Baby why are you crying? Are you in pain?" Christian starts fussing and is pressing the nurse button urgently. I shake my head and wipe the tears from my eyes with my good arm. "Christian, stop! I'm fine, I'm fine, look the nurse is here." I find out the nurse's name is Nora and I tell her I really need to pee. "Mrs Grey, you have a catheter. Let me remove it for you." I frown deeply. "What? Ew, no." I wince and Christian smirks at me. "Mr Grey, I'm sure Mrs Grey would like some privacy." My eyes widen. _Oh no. _"I am not leaving." I sigh and slump back into the pillows. "Christian, please just leave for 2 minutes, I am seriously going to pee myself." He leaves the room looking frustrated and the nurse removes my catheter. I refuse to have Christian carry me to the bathroom so I can pee, as I don't want him to see me pee at all. I sit down on the toilet and savour the relief after peeing. I wash my hands and Nurse Nora helps me shuffle back to my bed.

"How are you feeling?" Christian asks me. Oh Jesus, I've missed your voice… "Tired… sore. Achy and hungry." His eyes widen in surprise. "Hungry? You're hungry?" I nod shyly. "What would you like to eat, honey?" _Honey? He's only ever called me Baby. _I smirk a little. "Why are you grinning?" I chuckle a little and stop suddenly; I feel the pain in my ribs. "You've never called me anything but Baby." He sighs and I feel my face fall. I feel my stomach gurgle a little. "Can I have soup?" I look up hopefully, seeing him smile makes me so happy. I reach over with my good hand to get some more water. I sip it and it tastes heavenly, again. He calls Taylor to tell him I want soup. "Taylor?" I ask. "Yes. He's mad at you too. How could you be so reckless, Ana?" But you were incredibly brave. And stupid. You could have been killed! I can't ever lose you, I love you. I love both of you." He says to me, exasperated. "I didn't know what else to do. If I had told you, you would have made it a big thing, and Mia could have gotten killed. I couldn't take that risk."

"God, Ana! Jack and Elizabeth are in police custody. He's here because he had to get the bullet removed." _Shit, Jack is here? _I suddenly remember what he said to me, whilst he was beating me. "_That's for SIP, you fucking bitch!" _I feel my face pale and I start hyperventilating, shuddering a bit. The tears overflow from my eyes and I let out a sob.

"Hey," Christian moves closer to me on the bed and wraps me gingerly in his arms. "You're safe now, don't cry sweetheart, you're safe. You're always safe with me." I squish myself smaller into a little curl and he holds me tighter. "Christian, I'm so sorry. For what I said, what I did. I didn't mean to cause all this mess. I am so sorry, I was never ever going to leave you. I've told you before." I say in between sobs.

"Hush now, I know. You've said it before. I worked it all out and I am glad I got there in time. I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like that, and I really shouldn't have spoken to HER." I sigh and am sniffling. "Christian, don't overthink this. I forgive you. I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. I forgive you." He looks down at me with those gorgeous grey eyes and gives that little smile.

**CPOV**

I am so glad. Ana's doctor, Dr Singh has let Ana go home today, but she has to pay attention for any headaches or anything like that. I am so happy. I've missed her in my bed. I'm not going to work for the time where she's on bed rest. Before Dr Singh leaves I ask for a word with her. "Er, is she able to have sex?" She smiles. Oh god. "Yes, Mr Grey, that is completely fine." I nod at her and walk back into Ana's room. I start getting her clothes ready for her to change into after the nurse has removed her IV. "Christian, what was that?" I grin at her. "Sex." I say, winking at her.

She flushes a gorgeous pink. "And?" she asks me. I chuckle and look away from her a little. I look back. "You're good to go." I smirk. "But I'M putting you off limits. You've just been injured. A lot. I don't wanna hurt you anymore, baby." She frowns and looks really disappointed. _I know how you feel. This is going to be torture. _"You know, my parents know about you being pregnant. They're really excited. And if I'm being honest, so am I. But I'm really scared too, baby." She flashes the hugest smile I've ever seen from her. "You're excited!?" she asks me laughing. "Yes, honey. I am. I know I didn't treat you right, like the way I should of and that was really shitty of me, and I am sorry for that. I was just scared I was going to be a shitty father. But I know you won't let me be one at all. I'm so sorry Ana, so sorry." She has tears in her eyes and I start to panic a little. Did I say something to upset her?

"Oh, Christian, I love you. I love you so much. I am so glad you've accepted this little baby of ours, and I would never let you be a shitty father. I love you. I forgive you, I forgive you." She's crying as she says this and I go and kiss her. The nurse comes in to remove her IV line and I help Ana out of her bed. I change her into some sweats a t-shirt and help her arms into a jacket.

**APOV**

Before walking out of the hospital Christian grabs a pair of very expensive sunglasses out of his jacket pocket and I put them on. He gingerly helps me walk out of the hospital trying to ignore the paparazzi out there. They had clearly heard about me being kidnapped. _"Mrs Grey! How are you feeling? Are you okay? Mrs Grey, were you in a coma?" _I gape a little. A coma? Where have these people got their information from? Jesus Christ! I get in the car and Christian after me. Taylor starts pulling away from the hospital. His BlackBerry starts buzzing. Urgh, who is it now? I just want my man. He is speaking quietly but I'm not concentrating anyway, I'm too busy looking out the window. "Ana. Ana. Ana!" I jump a little, not realising he had been calling me. "Away with the fairies? Ray wants to speak to you." Christian says gently. I gape at him. _RAY? Oh Jesus this can't be good. _He passes his phone to me and pulls me closer to him, wrapping his arm carefully around my shoulder. "Hi Daddy… Ar-." I start and he starts ranting at me. "Ana! How could you be so careless? Why didn't you tell anyone? Why did you have to go and get hurt, Christ, I'm furious. I've aged years over this, but I'm not one to speak. Christian has been so worried about you. And I've had to deal with your mother!" I sigh out a quiet "Dad, I'm sorry." Christian buries his nose in my hair. "Not that she cares," I hear Ray mumble. My jaw drops right down. Christian's grey eyes glaze at me, concerned at my expression. "I'll call her later. Can we come and visit you in a while?" He sighs out a loud breath. "Yes. Bye pumpkin, I love you." I smile a little, I'm forgiven! "I love you too, Daddy." I hang up.

I pass the phone back to Christian and frown, my jaw just gaping a little. "Ana, what's wrong?" I close my eyes, and open them a while after. "Nothing. Just my mother." I set my mouth into a little flat line. "Ana. Tell me." He kisses my knuckles gently. "It's just that Ray said that my mom doesn't care about me getting hurt, or in danger. Ray thinks that she's been putting a little act on." I look down to my fisting hands and settle my head along Christian's chest. "We'll deal with her soon. Right now, we need to get you inside."

He opens the door around my side and helps me out. He curls his arm around my waist. I walk through the foyer of Escala, and stand into the elevator with Christian. Taylor is getting my things out the car and will bring them up after. "Glad to be home?" Christian asks me. "Um, yes." I whisper. But I stand there and feel the familiar surroundings of the elevator and everything I've been through crashes over me and I start shaking. "Hey-," he pulls me close and hugs me and kisses my hair. "You're safe, you're home. Both of you are safe." He says gently stroking my hair. "Oh, Christian." I start sobbing into his shoulder, sniffling loudly. "Hush baby," he whispers to me, cradling my head against his chest.

I weep quietly, whilst he picks me up and carries me to the living room. He takes me to the bathroom and sets me on the chair. "Ana, tell me what you need. A bath?" I shake my head. "A shower?" his voice is choked with concern. I nod and stand up slowly.

He helps me strip my clothes off, carefully dragging my t-shirt over me, and slowly removing my jeans. Jesus. I step into the shower and am still sobbing. "You gold digging whore." I sob a little harder, remembering all the hurtful things he said. "Hey." Christian kneels in front of me, and he wraps his arms around me. "You're safe. You both are. Please don't cry anymore. I can't bare to see you cry." he croons to me. "God, Christian, I am so sorry. For everything. Everything I said, risking everything. I am so sorry." I bring myself to stop crying and he pulls away from me a little. He eyes down my body to see all the big bruises and cuts over my body. I bring my arms up to cover myself a little. "Ana?" he questions me gently. "I don't want you to see me like this. Please." He sighs and is clearly hurt by what I said. He knows how I feel. "No. Don't Ana. Please don't. You're beautiful, and you know you are." He pulls my arms away from where I was hiding them. My biggest bruise yet.

CPOV

Ana's trying to cover herself, she doesn't want me to see her like this. It wounds me deeply. It is so sad seeing her like this. I grab a washcloth and start washing her body with the jasmine scented body wash. "Oh Ana, why did he do this to you?" I ask, exasperated. Fresh tears brim her eyes and she mumbles a few words. "Pardon?" I ask her quietly. "He told me I was.. a gold digging whore. That when he beat me, he said it was for SIP." she whispers quietly, looking down. Fuck. She's really opened up this time. "I was so close to killing him. I nearly did. Fuck." I whisper to her. I run my finger across her big bruise, around her hip. It goes all around her hipbone and I wince when I see it. She squeaks a little and I realise I've hurt her. "It doesn't hurt." she tries to reassure me, but it's not helping. My fingers skate over the biggest bruise yet, where Hyde kicked her in the ribs. "Oh baby," I groan, I am so angry. My wife, hurt, bruised. "I'm fine. I'm okay." She says to me. She's so amazingly strong. I love her. She puts her hand around the back of my head to kiss me. I kiss her back. God, I want this woman. "No. I have to get you clean." I say a little too sternly. She looks disappointed. I know exactly how she feels. "Baby, I know how you feel. I want you as much as you want me. But Mrs Grey, not now, not here. You're still healing my beautiful." I take her out the shower and wrap a huge, fluffy towel over her, letting her gently rub herself dry, whilst I do the same.

I sit her on the floor, and grab the hairdryer. I dry her hair quickly and my phone begins to buzz. I kiss her cheek and walk out of the bedroom to take the call. I walk back in around 3 minutes later, finding her looking out the window, staring at the view. She turns around, clearly have heard my footsteps. "I don't understand why Elizabeth was involved with Jack." She says to me. "I do," I sound colder than I mean to. "He had loads of videos on several USB drives, of him fucking her and his PAs, he likes it rough." He's just like you Grey-boy.

oooooOooooo

**CPOV**

I lay in bed with Ana, and she is sleeping. Her breathing is steady, soft. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I carefully get out of bed, trying not to wake her. I stand up, and she stirs, sensing that I'm not by her side anymore. I gaze at her and leave the room to pick up the call.

"Christian." My mom says to me. I sigh with relief. "Hi mom, is everything okay?" I ask, my voice choked with worry. "I'm fine darling, I was just checking to see if Ana's okay." I smile a little. My mom is an angel, she always has been. "She's fine. I gave her some lunch, and she's been sleeping since 1pm." I look at my watch, 8pm. She's slept for 7 hours now. Wow. "That's great, she's going to need the sleep, and she's still healing, not to mention she's pregnant as well." I've barely had any sleep myself and I stifle a yawn. "Darling, you're tired, you haven't had much sleep since the accident. Go. Rest, I'll come by tomorrow with some family if Ana's up to see anyone." I smile, my mother is a total angel. I love her. "Bye Mom, thank you, for everything. I love you." I can hear her whimper and sniff. "Bye, Christian." She hangs up and I yawn again.

I change into some pyjama bottoms and take off my shirt. I get into our bed and curl my arm around Ana's waist. She stirs and hugs herself closer to me. God, I love my wife. I fall asleep very quickly.

It's about 4am and Ana's shaking me and whisper-yelling my name. "Christian. Christian!" I snap open my eyelids and I see Ana's sitting up and gagging. "Christian, let go of me, I'm going to be sick!" she yells at me and I recoil my arm from her waist. She runs straight into our en-suite and lifts up the toilet seat, emptying her stomach. I run after her, and hold her hair.

She's coughing and panting. She dry heaves for the next 10 minutes and I rub her back. When she's all heaved out, she's exhausted and she slumps back into my chest. "Oh, baby, are you alright?" she shakes her head and is sobbing. I hug her tighter and kiss her cheek. She abruptly gets up to brush her teeth. I go and flush the toilet for her. She finishes up and gets into bed again, and I follow her. She lays her head down and starts sobbing again. "Christian, I feel like shit. I want to sleep." Oh my heart aches for me to see her like this. I hold her tight to me and I am whispering "I love you" in her ear until she falls asleep.

**APOV**

I wake up to see Christian still asleep next to me, he must have been really tired. I check my watch on my bedside table to find that I'd been asleep for about 16 hours. I must have been exhausted too. I gently move Christian's arm from my waist again and as soon as my feet touch the floor I feel sick again. I suppress a gag but I can't stop the morning sickness. I run to the bathroom just as I did to throw up again. I didn't think I'd have anything else to throw up but I guess I was wrong.

I hear sheets ruffling as I am being sick and know that Christian is awake. "Ana. Ana! ANA!" his calls are more urgent and I hear his footsteps quickly rushing in. I finish up and slump onto the floor. I squeeze my eyes shut and take a steadying breath. "I'm fine, I'm fine!" I reassure him. His eyes are hardens and he looks as if he is in pain. I have a wash and rinse my mouth non-stop until I can't taste that disgusting taste again. "Come here." He says to me. I immediately wrap his arms around me and he starts quietly apologising. _It's not your fault. _I know he's trying to reassure me, because he has no control over this. "I'll tell Gail to make you some breakfast, come with me." I groan loudly and he looks back at me. "Christian, please, please don't make me eat, I know I have to build up strength but I feel like my whole body is out of order, please." As soon as I've said that I know I've angered him but he isn't angry. "Okay. I know I can't force feed you because it's not fair on you, but only because you don't feel well. Get back in bed, babe."

I smile appreciatively and gingerly get into bed. He gets in with me and hugs me close. I can't sleep anymore but right now I just need a little TLC.


	7. Chapter 7 - It's Time To Tell

**Baby Grey… Already?**

**Hello This is chapter 7~ I want to start speeding things up and get Christian&Ana's family to come so they can tell them the news. I hope you like Kate's reaction in this. I hope you enjoy, and please, if any of your friends like Fifty Shades, let them know about my FanFiction? It would mean the WORLD to me! Review please! Claudia X **

**To the reviewer who asked about Ana's vomiting, it is due to morning sickness. I did mention it somewhere!x**

**Chapter 7 – It's Time To Tell**

**CPOV**

"Ana, babe." She looks up at me with those gorgeous baby blues. I gape a little at her and she smirks. "Do you want some food now?" I ask her, hoping she will say yes. "Actually, yeah, I'm up for food. Can I have soup again please?" Soup is Ana's ill food; she has it all the time when she's ill. "Of course you can, but I am not giving you any of that tinned shit, Gail can make it from scratch." Her eyes widen at what my command is for Gail.

"Okay, fine." I am beaming at my gorgeous girl. I get out of bed and start putting a shirt on. "No." I hear Ana say to my back. "No, what?" I ask curiously. She starts to blush a gorgeous pink. "I… I don't want you to put a shirt on." I am so surprised at what she's just said, and I start laughing really loudly. She blushes a deeper pink and looks away from me. "Ana. Ana." She looks back at me. "Fine." I say simply and walk out of the room topless, with my pyjama bottoms hanging at my hips.

I come back in and Ana's on her iPad, her brow furrowed and sighing. I sit back next to her and see that she's on her email account, looking at someone's request in publishing. I take her iPad from her and she scowls at me. "Hey!" she yells at me. My eyes widen a little, and I sigh. "Ana, I don't want you to work whilst you're on bed rest. You've still got quite a long way to heal all these bruises and cuts and your arm! 2 weeks bed rest remember." I say, exasperated. She sighs and gives up.

"Can I at least get up for lunch? I want to walk about a bit, my legs are stiff." I nod at her and my phone starts buzzing. I pick it up straight away. "Hi Christian, I was just wondering how Ana is, and if she's up for any visitors today." Ana's taken her iPad back and she's playing a game called Temple Run on it. I smirk at her. "Ana's better, she was struggling with morning sickness early this morning and when we woke up too. Let me ask her." I pull the phone away from my ear.

"Baby, are you up for some visitors today? The family want to come and see how you're doing." Her eyes widen a lot. "The family's coming? Christian! Urgh, why didn't you tell me?! I look like a wreck; I need to shower and get dressed and do make up!" She's practically shouting at me and she puts her iPad down and starts getting out of bed. I put the phone against my ear again and I can hear my mom laughing hysterically.

"She's up for visitors, maybe you can come over around 2, after my wife has made herself look like a princess?" I smirk at her and Ana's laughing. She stops for a second and starts walking out of the room. "See you later Christian, tell her not to make a big effort, she's still healing. Love you." I smile at my mother's words. "Love you too." I hang up.

**APOV**

I walk into the living room and into the kitchen area, and sniff. "Gail!" I exclaim. "Ana! Are you feeling better? Let me take a good look at you!" she chirps back at me. She hugs me gently and I hug her back. "I'm feeling much better, thank you. Sorry Christian's put you to all this trouble; tinned soup would have been fine." She shakes her head at me, exasperated. "No problem whatsoever, darling. Tinned soup isn't as good for you! Plus, it wouldn't be as good for the little one would it? Sit down, I'll get you some juice, the soup is almost done."

I nod gratefully at Gail and I smile at her. She brings out some rolls from the oven and pours me a bowl of soup out. "Ana, enjoy. Eat it all, okay? You need to keep up your strength for the baby." I blush a little and thank her. She leaves me to enjoy the fruits of her labour.

Christian comes to join me, and gets a bowl of soup for himself. "So listen, I think we should tell the family when they come. I know you're only about 6-7 weeks, but I think we should tell them." I stop eating and put my spoon down. I dab at my mouth with a napkin. He frowns at me. "Are you sure? I mean, Grace said we should wait until 12 weeks, after I've been to the appointment." I smile sheepishly at him. "Ana, it's your choice. I don't mind waiting but I'd like to tell my family."

"Are you trying to imply that I don't want to tell your family that I'm pregnant? It's fine, we can tell them." I start eating again and give up when I'm almost finished. I put my spoon down and Christian looks up at me again. "Are you done? You've barely eaten anything." He asks me quietly. "I'm full, I don't think I could eat anymore, sorry. I still don't feel very well." I answer him. He nods at me. He's still staring at me, and I feel my brow furrowing a little. "Listen, honey, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't mean for you to take it that way. You can tell my family when you want." I blush and suddenly feel very embarrassed yet guilty. "No, I should be the one who's sorry. We can tell them when they arrive. Speaking of that, I need to jump in the shower." He nods and finishes up his lunch. "There will be no actual jumping, you know that Ana?" He winks at me. I sigh. "Come on now, gorgeous, I'll help you."

**CPOV**

I've just helped Ana get in and out of the shower, and some of her bruises look so much better, some are even gone. I really want her, and she's made it clear she wants me. I think she's a lot better now, so tonight there's gonna be some sweet love. I chose Ana a soft wrap dress and some flats for her to wear, so she's not uncomfortable in jeans or something silly like that.

Ana's busy doing her makeup, because she thinks she doesn't look beautiful anyway. I tried to convince her out of wearing any, but she's promised to keep it light. "Christian?" she questions as she steps out of bathroom whilst I'm on my Mac. Her eyes are glittering, there's more colour in her cheeks and she looks so much better than she has in the past week. "Oh baby, you look gorgeous, you have no idea how much I'd like to take you now." I lean down to kiss her and put my hands on her waist, slowly moving them down to her ass.

"Christian, we can't. I'd like you to take me now as well, but your family are almost here. Please, don't start something you won't finish, because I won't be happy." She threatens me and I gape at her. I pull her close and kiss her forehead. "Oh baby, you and your mouth. I love you." She beams at me. "I love you too, my prince." _My Prince? Wow. _I pull away from her and I put my hands on her breasts, working them down to her tummy. I crouch down a little, "And you, my little Blip, I love you, just as much as your mommy. I love your mommy more than anything. I love you more than anything, stay safe in there okay?" I look up at Ana and she's crying.

"Oh Christian, I love you so, so much." She stands on her tiptoes to kiss me, our mouths entwined. I sweep her off her feet and carry her out to the living room, where our family is waiting.

Suddenly, everyone is cheering and Elliot is smirking. "Carrying the wife over the threshold, eh? I bet you've done that many times Christian!" I set Ana down on the floor. "Fuck off, Elliot, you little shit." I say back to him.

**APOV**

Mia jumps up to hug me, but it's not really a hug, it's more of a powerful squeeze. I wince loudly, and everyone starts shouting at Mia. I blush deeply. "Sorry Ana, I forgot you hadn't made your full recovery yet." I smile at her and start rubbing at my rib bruise. Christian walks over and whispers "You okay? Is it your ribs?" I nod and take a sharp intake of air in through my teeth.

"Excuse us a second," Christian announces to the family. I am actually groaning because my ribs are actually really painful. He takes my hand, my other hand on my ribs. We walk into the bathroom and he brings out some Arnica cream and lifts my dress up. He rubs some gently on and I immediately feel better. He gently pulls down my dress, aware of my ribs.

He takes my hand again and we walk back to the living room. "Feeling better, little brother?" Elliot snickers. I blush and bury my head my Christian's chest. "Elliot!" Grace scolds. "I had to give Ana some Advil and some Arnica cream for her ribs, nothing else, Elliot." Christian says in a very cold tone.

"I'm so sorry, Ana. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?" I nod and smile at her. We all sit down on the U-Shaped sofa, and Kate comes over to me. "Ana! What happened? Do you know how worried I have been about you? Christian didn't let me see you because he said you were still in a lot of pain and you were sick too! Are you okay? Spill!" Kate urges at me. I sigh. She really is a good friend, I love her, but sometimes I would like to stick a big piece of tape over her mouth so she can shut up.

"Kate, stop. I'm fine, I'm better and I'm still making a recovery. Please don't worry about me." She hugs me gently, careful not to hurt me. Christian is talking to Gail, and she is opening some champagne. The cork pops but no one notices other than me. I watch Gail intently and she is filling up the flutes.

Christian stands abruptly and all of us stare at him. I go to stand by him, but he motions for me to stay seated. "Er, well we all know that Ana had been in a really bad accident recently, and she's getting better and making a brilliant recovery right now," I blush a little bit and Kate grabs my hand. "But we also have some really exciting news we found out about 3 or 4 weeks ago. Ana is 7 weeks pregnant, and we're going to have a baby." Kate immediately lets go of my hand and looks very shocked at me. Everyone is yelling congratulations at me, and hugging me. Kate is still standing there watching me, shocked. Christian pulls me into his arms, my back faced to his chest. I can feel his smile.

Kate is still yet gaping at me, and I start to frown. "Ana! How could you have not told me?" she suddenly shouts in a quiet manner to me. "Even before the accident? I saw you a few times then, you must have known! I thought we said no secrets against each other! This was your biggest secret yet, what kind of friend are you? Clearly, you're a terrible one!" I am shocked, gaping at her. I immediately burst into tears, unhooking myself from Christian's arms, run into the bedroom, locking the door.

**CPOV**

"KATE! Why did you do that?" I burst at her. I watch Kate hold one hand up to cover her mouth. "Christian.." Elliot warns me. "No." I hold a hand up to Elliot, I don't give a fuck about who she is right now, but she just upset my wife. "She's pregnant, Kate. Her hormones are buzzing everywhere and you choose to upset her now? So, she didn't tell you? Why the fuck would you care about her not telling you earlier? She's fucking told you now, be happy for her!" I shout at Kate in front of the family. A tear slips down her face and I am shaking my head at her.

I walk away from her, hurrying to our bedroom, and I can hear Ana sobbing through the door. "Honey, open the door, please." I beg her through the door. "No!" I hear her shout in between sobs. I walk away to get Taylor. He helps me remove the lock from the door. _Well, there's another lock gone. _I quickly walk in to find Ana, curled up on the bed, mascara running down her face, sobbing. I pick her up in my arms and sit her on my lap.

I start stroking her hair. "Baby, please don't cry, please, please. I know you're upset, but please stop crying, talk to me, gorgeous." She sniffs and cries into my shoulder. I put her down and grab a warm washcloth, gently wiping all her makeup and tears away. "It's okay, please don't cry." I soothe her, holding her in my arms. "I am a bad friend, I knew for weeks and didn't tell her, but she didn't have to yell at me in front of everyone, did she? Oh God!" she sobs out. "Honey, you're not a bad friend, you're just exhausted. Come on, let's get you in some pyjamas and you can go to sleep?" She nods at me and sniffs. I dress her and tuck her into bed.

She falls asleep after a while of me stroking her hair and her back. Hearing her hiccup in her sleep makes my heart ache, putting a lump in my throat. I slowly get up off the bed and walk back into the living room to find Elliot comforting Kate, my mom and dad talking looking concerned. As soon as I walk in, everyone looks up at me. "Sorry everyone, Ana's just really overwhelmed and upset. She was exhausted and fell asleep. You can come and visit another day." Kate stands up slowly, walks up to me and looks me directly in the eye. "Please, please let me see her. I want to apologise to her, I should have never reacted that way." I glare at her, shaking my head. "Sorry Kate. You shouldn't disturb her. She's not fully healed yet, and frankly, she's really upset with you now. Please go home. Visit another day; or we can come to Bellevue. Good night." Kate bursts into tears and buries her head in Elliot's chest.

Everyone starts to leave and my mom comes to give me a hug. Dad nods at me and I nod at him back. Kate is carried up by Elliot. Elliot is glaring at me, and me back at him. I can't have anyone hurting my wife, and I won't forgive them easily, no matter who it is.

**APOV**

I wake up, panting, rousing from the nightmare I had about Hyde, only this time he hurt me, really bad, and I died. I check my watch and find that it's 8am. _I've been asleep for ages, again! _I feel the familiar rising in my throat again and realise that I'm going to be sick again. _Oh, please, no!_ I rush out of bed, startling Christian and throw up everything that's in my stomach. Christian is holding my hair back and I'm finally heaved up. I slump back into his chest like I've done before and am sobbing again.

I wash up and get back into bed, with Christian's arms around me, tightly. "Baby, I wanna talk to about something." Christian says to me whilst kissing my hair. "What is it?" _Please don't bring up yesterday… _"Yesterday, when Kate upset you. Are you okay? I mean emotionally." I sigh gently and sniff. "Yeah, I'm okay. I don't think I like her very much right now. What kind of friend was she? She yelled at me in front of everyone, when everyone was happy for us, but she was all angry at me. I can't even say how much I don't like her right now. Can we talk about something else before I get all worked up please?"

"Yes, sorry for making you upset baby." I run my fingers down his chest, inhaling that gorgeous Christian smell. I bring myself closer to him, kissing his pecs, and his neck too. "Woah, Ana, stop. You can't. I know you want me, and I want you too; but we can't." I sit up quickly and so does he. I lean closer to his ear, whispering; "I don't care," and start kissing him again, our tongues entwined.

He starts peeling my top off gently, and my bra off too. He takes my breasts in his hands, suddenly taking control over me. He hooks his leg around me, putting my on the bottom. I pull his pyjama bottoms off him and then his boxers. He takes my panties off and throws them across the room. I feel the wetness starting to pool in between my legs and I know that I need him. We're both naked and Christian's lips are still pressed on mine.

"Baby, are you sure you're ready for this?" I nod quickly, "Yes," I breathe out. "Please Christian, please, I need you. I need to come." I say, blurting it out suddenly. He smirks at me, "And have me you will." He enters me slowly and once he was all the way in I let out a huge gasp, feeling the fullness of his cock. "Yes, Ana." He whispers. "Christian, Jesus, you're so fucking hard," I say back to him.

He starts moving slowly and picks up the pace a little. I can sense he doesn't want to hurt me, but this isn't just any fuck. He's making love to me, and reuniting our bodies together. He starts rubbing my clit a little bit making me moan really loudly. He takes my breast in his mouth and my hands are in his hair, tugging gently. "God, Ana, you're so beautiful."

I'm breathing heavily, as he's hitting my sweet spot. "Oh God, Christian, right there, right there," I cry out. "Let me hear you baby, yes," He whispers, I am so close, so close. "I'm so close, Christian." I say to him and he drives into me just that little bit harder and I let out a loud moan. "Yes, Christian, yes, yes," I say to him. "Look into my eyes Ana, and come for me, come as loud as you can all over my dick." He growls to me. I snap open my eyes and feel it building up fast. I cry out as my orgasm washes over, wave over wave, Christian not far behind me. "Ana, goddamn it," he says to me, whilst I cry out, I feel him climaxing inside me, and I'm quivering all over.

"I can feel you pulsating on me, Ana," he says to me. I'm still panting, laying in our glow of lovemaking. "Christian?" I question him.

**CPOV**

"Yes babe?" We just made love and Ana felt fucking amazing. "I love you." She whispers quietly in my ear. "I love you and Blip more than anything in the world. More than my R8!" I joke, and she giggles, turning into loud bursting fits of laughter. "Come on gorgeous, we need to get up and dressed. Feel sick still?" I ask her. She blushes a deep pink, "After that? Jesus, Christian, no way!" She laughs and I watch her naked little ass walk into the bathroom.

"Am I really that good?" I ask whilst grabbing her body and press it against mine. "You're always that good." She confirms putting her arms around my neck and kissing me deeply. "Well, maybe we should try that every morning; see if you feel sick then!" She gapes at me and bursts into more fits of laughter. "Christian! Come on, you can help me 'shower'." She says cutely. "Mmm, yes ma'am." And I playfully slap her ass and we get in the shower, kissing loudly.

I help her wash her hair, gently massaging her scalp. I quickly rinse all the suds out and press her back to my front, letting her feel my hard-on. I grab her breasts and start massaging them, until: "Ah!" she lets out a yelp. "Did I hurt you?" I ask, suddenly panicking. "No, yes, erm. They're just tender and are a bit sore right now, please be gentle with me," she says, embarrassed. "Oh, sorry honey, I didn't mean to hurt you. Let me kiss you better." I say, bending down to her, peppering her with kisses across her breasts, her cheeks and her tummy. "You get kisses too, Blip." I say whilst kissing her tummy.

I hear Ana's phone ringing, and that signals for us to get out. I dry her off quickly, and help her get dressed into some leggings and one of my t-shirts. I don't approve of her wearing those, but considering that she's not going anywhere; it's fine. I start tickling her across her tummy and she can't stop laughing and giggling.

As I am getting dressed myself, I watch Ana intently, still giggling whilst she's checking her new iPhone I bought her. Her face falls when her phone starts ringing again and she ends the call, tosses the phone onto the bed and leaves the room to go to the kitchen. "Ana?" I walk after her. "No, Christian, please don't. I was in such a good mood." I sigh at her. "That's what was worrying me, you've just suddenly gone all upset. Who was calling you?" She looks up at me with them big blue eyes. "Kate. I don't want to speak to her right now, because she's a total bitch." She gasps, surprised at what she just said about her best friend.

"She was probably just calling to say sorry, then me acting like nothing happened and then she's going to harass me about the Hyde incident." She grimaces as she says Hyde's name. She starts to shake, and I hurry over to her, to hold her; cherish her. I need to make sure that she knows she's loved. "Christian, I'm just so scared." This was one of the things that I knew was going to happen. She was going to break down and be very vulnerable.

"Honey, I know you're scared, listen to me. I will be here for you. Always. But there are some things that I won't be able to help you with. So I want you… I want you to talk to Flynn. Is that okay with you?" She pulls herself away from my chest and gazes up with her glassy blue eyes. "Okay, Christian. I will talk to Flynn." I smile at her and we sit at the breakfast bar to eat.

**APOV**

Christian's sorted out for Flynn to come over just before lunch so he can talk to me in the library. I try to sort my wild hair out, but nothing is working. Christian approaches behind me and starts braiding my hair. Once he's done it looks perfect. I gape at him. Where did I find this amazing husband? Right, I fell into his office.

I check the time on my phone and see that it's 11:30am. "Ana!" Christian calls me. Flynn is here. Time to face the music. I pad down the stairs. "Hello, Dr Flynn." I smile and nod, he shakes my hand. "It's great to see you Ana, and you're looking a lot better." Christian motions for him and me to go to the library, where we can talk. _He's doing this for you, Ana. For YOU. _I know he's doing this for me, for my good. I just have to stick through it all. Christian leaves the room and John and I take a seat on the sofa in the library.

"Ana, Christian tells me you're feeling better and healing at a steady pace, what do you think about this?" he asks me and I am careful to choose my answer. "Yes, I am feeling much better; my bruises aren't that bad anymore apart from the bigger ones. I feel refreshed, especially after how shitty I felt after the accident." _Oh, you mentioned the accident! Shit! Wait, are you allowed to swear in front of your shrink? _

"How did you feel after the accident then?" Flynn asks me. _Just answer properly, Ana. _"I felt horrible, ill, groggy, in a lot of pain. Until I realised I had caused everyone around me pain. Not to mention, I was really scared for the baby. I thought my baby had died." I say, almost crying thinking about the dangers of Blip dying.

"Baby?" Flynn questions me. _HE DOESN'T KNOW!?_ "You didn't know? I'm pregnant. I thought Christian would have come to you about 'The Baby Issue'." His eyes widen a little. "No, he never did. How did you feel when Hyde was hurting you, and what did you feel for the baby?" I feel a tear slip down my cheek and I wipe it away with my thumb. "I remember it really hurt, and I felt sick. I kept clutching my tummy, aware of Blip. I was so scared for the baby, more than I was for myself. I wanted my baby so bad, but I knew that if I died, the baby would die, so I had to fight." I let out a huge sigh. Flynn goes to start but he realises that I'm opening up. "Jack was going to take me into the warehouse where Mia was to rape me. He called me a gold-digger, a whore. When he was beating me he told me that it was for SIP. I was so scared. When Christian came to save me I felt my body giving up. But I had to let him know where Mia was. He had to save her first, because that's why I went in the first place."

"I woke up, thinking I had miscarried. But Christian told me it was all okay. That Blip was fine, I was healing and I was safe. But I keep dreaming that he kills me, and Blip and Christian is all alone and won't have me to love, or Blip to love, and he'll be so alone. So alone. I can't imagine him being alone, without me. I'm scared he's going to come and get me again, to hurt me, to hurt Blip or even Christian. I can't bare thinking that." I burst into tears and sob into my hands.

Christian comes into the room, dismissing Flynn and carries me into the living room. He holds me tight and I sob into his chest. He sets me down and covers me with a fleece blanket and he goes into the library to hear my progress. I hear faint words like; "Hormones, upset, scared, vulnerable, 2 sessions."

Flynn and Christian emerge from the library and Christian sees Flynn off. I smile warily at Christian and he comes over. He looks straight into my eyes and I can see them, right into them. The pain and fear in them.

"Ana, you're going to be fine. I'm going to help you, and then Blip can make his little debut and we can live together, like a family." He holds me tight and kisses my head.

**I realised chapter 7 was posted a day after chapter 6! Enjoy reading guys, review pleasepleaseplease! xxx**


	8. Chapter 8 - Carla's Reaction Jeez!

**Baby Grey Already?**

**Thank you guys for all the great feedback! Especially a huge thank you to Sandi (sbearit) for giving me that massive review that included so much helpful advice and fab ideas, those were great! And also, Millarca666 – your review made me laugh so much! I hope to see more reviews like that to tell me what I can do better with my fanfiction! Please, review! Claudia X**

**Chapter 8 – Carla's Reaction... Jeez!**

**APOV**

I'm finally off bed rest, and I'm feeling so much better. I've had the last 2 sessions with Flynn in the last week, as he thought I was making brilliant progress and I've no nightmares anymore. Christian is finally letting me go out today, and we're going to Bellevue. He says he has a surprise for me and I'm really excited. Kate has been calling and texting non-stop and I've realised what a bad friend she's been. Most families when they find out someone is pregnant they're happy, and not angry at them for keeping it a secret. The secret's out now, so I don't understand why she was so angry.

"Ana? Come on, we have to go." I sigh in frustration and pull out my other pair of jeans. I start pulling them on whilst Christian watches me intently. They just about get up to my hips and I start buttoning them up. His phone starts buzzing so he turns around to answer it. Whilst he's answering the phone I'm trying to button up my jeans. I make all sorts of grunting noises and give up.

Unfortunately, I start crying and he immediately turns around and asks me what's wrong. "My jeans! They won't fucking button up! I'm only 8 weeks, I can't have a bump just yet!" I exclaim. He looks back at me, amused. I frown at him. He just doesn't get it. I'm going to turn huge and here he is laughing at me!

"Oh, gorgeous, we can get you some more, okay? Wear your skirt, we'll go shopping tomorrow, come on now, we're going to be late." I put some flesh coloured tights on and pull my black mini skirt on. After the accident, Christian won't let me drive, so we have Taylor take us in the SUV.

**CPOV**

"Baby, you do know Kate's going to be there?" I ask Ana quietly. She sighs loudly and I know how she feels. I want to be there for her, so I just want to warn her. "She's going to be there, but I don't want you to get upset okay? Your surprise is at Bellevue and I just want you to be happy. I will do anything to keep her away from you but you can talk when you need to." She nods at me and scoots over to snuggle under my arm. "Christian, you're ever so good to me, I don't know how to make it up to you. I love you." I kiss her forehead and realise that we're almost there. It's only a 20 minute journey and I can feel how nervous Ana is already.

"Don't worry. I'm going to blindfold you, so do as you're told, okay?" I pull the blindfold over her and she nods. "Yes, sir." She replies. I smirk a little and guide her up to the steps where my mother is waiting for us. I lean down and kiss her on the cheek. "Hello Mom," I smile.

I gently push Ana into the living room, where our family is waiting, and where Ray, Carla, and my grandparents are waiting. We're going to break the news down to them today about Ana being pregnant. I keep her steady and remove her blindfold. I stand by her and put an arm around her shoulder. She gapes at everyone and turns back to me. "How did you do this?! You brought my mom here? Oh my God! Christian! I love you!" she shouts at me, jumping up and down. She starts playfully hitting me and grabs my face to kiss me.

"Love you too, beautiful. You can tell them today, okay?" She nods at me enthusiastically and runs over to Ray. He picks her up and swings her around in the living room. I walk over to Mia and she gives me a huge hug.

**APOV**

My mom and Ray are here! Christian is amazing, I love him so much. I give my mom and my dad huge hugs and start making conversation.

I noticed that my mom, not once had asked me about how I felt after the accident or if I was better. Ray was asking endless questions and they were tiring me out. Sooner or later I walked over to talk to Mia. That's when Kate approached. "Hi Ana," she says. "I'm—." she starts, but I cut her off. "Hi Kate." I snap and walk away.

"Dinner's ready!" Grace announces from the kitchen. Christian takes my hand to the dining room. I smell a whiff from what Grace was cooking and I smell lamb. I immediately feel nauseous and have to run to the bathroom, covering my mouth. Christian is right behind me and I lift the seat to be sick. He is holding my hair back and rubbing my back.

Once I'm done I slump back onto his chest as I always do, panting and he's wiping the sweat off my forehead. I feel my face pale a little and get up carefully. My legs give out a little but Christian is there to catch me. He passes me some mouthwash and I rinse out. "You okay?" he asks me. I shake my head and I hear him whisper "fuck." I start to sway a little. "Woah!" Christian shouts. "I'm fine, I'm just dizzy."

"What caused you to be sick? You haven't thrown up in the evenings very much now, what caused this?" I blanch. What was I meant to say? That his mother isn't a good cook and it made me feel sick? "Dinner smelt gross. I think Grace made lamb and that's what put me off." His eyes widen and I feel my face flush and I look away.

**CPOV**

I take Ana back into the dining room and everyone looks up at me again. "Erm,-," I start but Ana cuts me off. "Listen everyone, I know it was unbelievably rude for me to leave at the start of dinner, but it was a little emergency," I chuckle behind Ana and she turns around to hit me playfully. "I had to run off because I felt ill, and I just kinda… threw up." Everyone gapes at her and Ana's face turns pink. "But I'm not ill. I'm actually 8 weeks pregnant, and let's just say that my baby doesn't particularly want me to eat lamb." She grimaces and everyone who already knew start laughing.

My baby girl is flushing a beautiful pink which makes me want her more. Ray stands up to Ana and hold her tight. "Pumpkin, I can't believe this! I'm so happy for you and Christian." He prods Ana's tummy and says "You're lucky you're still here, your mommy was stupid and took you on a dangerous adventure. Stay safe there, okay?" At this point, Ana is crying and Ray is hugging her.

My grandparents start congratulating Ana and me, but Carla is still there, sitting, pale-faced and furious. "Mom, say something." Ana chirps quietly. "Say something? Say something? Ana, why would you do this to yourself? To Christian? Are you trying to purposely hurt us all? You're only 23! This is way too young, Ana. You're trying to destroy your life. The damage is done, you stupid girl." She walks over to Ana, and gets right up in her face. I stand a little in front of her. "How could you do this to yourself?!" suddenly her hand lifts up, and there is a loud clapping sound coming from Carla's hand and Ana's face. She's slapped her. Someone has just slapped my wife. "Excuse me!" Carla shouts and leaves the room crying, covering her mouth.

Ana is in shock, tears flooding down her face and her eyes start rolling back and she's swaying. Her legs give out and she passes out, me just in time to cushion her head. I pick her up and carry her over to the sofa where my mom checks over her. "Don't worry Christian, she's just passed out, she'll be up in no time. She passed out over shock, and her blood pressure flew through the roof. She's going to be absolutely fine, but if this happens again at home, make sure you ring me. When she wakes, she might need a cold compress for her face, yell when she wakes okay?" I nod and grab a chair to sit next to Ana.

After sitting next to Ana for about 10 minutes, I go to find Carla. She's sat outside in front of the door. I open the door and she looks up at me. "I'm guessing you're here to rant at me now." She says and I nod at her whilst glaring. "I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but Ana's really happy to be pregnant and so am I. She didn't do this on purpose; it takes two to tango, Carla. We didn't exactly mean for this to happen so early. It's a honeymoon baby and we're happy. So I don't need your shit right now, to come and yell at Ana, slap her and hurt her so much that she's fainted." She gasps and starts to cry. I really couldn't give another fuck. "She's fainted? Is she okay? With the baby and all?" I nod.

"I've tried to be polite here but I really cannot give another fuck. If you dare upset Ana again, you can fuck right off and leave her alone. We have a massive family here, and she doesn't need you if you're going to bombard her with shit like that. Especially; that fucking hand of yours. I don't want you to touch her anymore. I brought you here so you could be a nice surprise for her, but I guess not. Good night." I take big steps and walk back into the house, finding Ana awake, and Kate next to her crying.

**KPOV**

I'm sat next to Ana and I am stroking her hair. "God, Ana, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said, I'm so happy for you. Your baby is going just as beautiful as you, and I'm going to be a better aunt than Mia will. I love you, and I'm sorry. So, so sorry." I didn't realise I was crying until I saw a tear drip onto Ana's arm.

I bow my head down and start praying that the baby will stay safe, along with Ana. "I forgive you, Kate, it's fine." I lift my head up to see Ana smiling at me, looking weaker than ever. "God, Ana, I'm really sorry, so sorry." She nods and grabs my hand tightly. "I shouldn't have kept it from you, you're my best friend you should have been one of the first to have known, but I wanted to tell you all together." She whispers. I'm crying my eyes out and touching her tummy gently.

"No, you were right. I love you, Ana. The past week and a half has been total shit without speaking to you. I shouldn't have treated you like that, especially with your crazy hormones and everything. It wasn't fair of me." She nods at me and smiles. "Kate, it's fine. Right now, what I need most is Christian, water and food. Please." She whispers and croaks. I get up, to find Christian standing there, he must have been watching us all along.

"Uh… yeah. She's all yours." I gesture to Ana and he nods and walks over to Ana.

**CPOV**

"How are you feeling, honey girl?" she smiles weakly at me and nods. "I'm good, but I don't really remember what happened." My eyes widen at her. "Do you want to know?" She nods slowly and I sigh, loudly. "Your mom went on a rant at you for being pregnant at such a young age, then there was a slap… and your legs gave out and you fainted. Your blood pressure was sky high, I can't let anything like that happen again, gorgeous." I say to her. Tears appear her eyes and I hold her tight. "It's all coming back to me, Christian. Why did she do that? Does no one love Blip?" she asks me, her eyes pouring with tears. I stroke her back. "Baby, no! You know I'll love our baby. We'll talk later, okay?"

Kate comes back with a glass of water and some chicken pasta my mother made specially for Ana. I grab the little table that folds out and put her plate in front of her. She looks so fragile right now, so I go to feed her. Her cheeks' colour starts coming back and I smile at her. Once I finish feeding her, her colour has come back and she looks a lot better. I know I am being a little bit more sensitive than I have ever been, but my mom told that it's this time of pregnancy where women need support the most.

"We're staying here tonight, okay?" I ask Ana. She frowns. "Can't we just go home? Can't Taylor take us? Please?" I scowl a little at her. "Ana, do as you're told. Fucking hell, we're staying here." I snap. "Okay." She says softly. _Fuck, Grey! Why are you shouting at her? _

**APOV**

Gee, my mom is a total bitch. I realise why Christian despises her now. I didn't even remember that I fainted. I'm about to get up for Christian to take me upstairs, when my mom walks in. She approaches me. I immediately glare at her, feeling my own hormones screaming through my veins, raging to come out of my mouth.

I stand up and so does Christian. "Ana, listen-," she starts, but I cut her off my holding up my hand. "NO. You listen, mom. How could you treat your daughter this way?! Most mothers would be happy for their OWN daughter for being pregnant, but I guess not you, bitch. WHAT KIND OF MOTHER HITS THEIR OWN DAUGHTER!? I'M 23! I don't want to see you right now, leave. Leave!" I shout at her, but she doesn't move an inch.

"Carla, you should leave. Ana, calm down, watch your blood pressure, honey. Calm down. It's okay." Christian tries to coax me, but I'm crying hysterically, all my hormones being let out in a rush. "Christian, get her out of my sight before I go over there and slap her back, please." I cry out, watching my mother's tears pour down her face. I couldn't give a shit right now, I'm just exhausted and I want to sleep. "Carla, for Ana and fuck all's sake, just leave, fucking leave. I'll get a car to take you to a hotel and confirm the travelling arrangements tomorrow. Leave." I watch my mom walk out of the door and Kate rushes over to me to hug me.

"Christian, I know you want to look after her, but right now, she needs me and some girl time. I'll take her in Elliot and my room, and we'll crash there. She just needs a friend right now." I nod at her and I smile at her. "Kate, thank you. She really needs a friend right now, you're right. Good night."

I go to kiss Ana on her forehead and watch Kate take her to the kitchen for a cold compress, and some tea.

**KPOV**

I take Ana into the kitchen and grab a cold compress from the medical cabinet, where Grace keeps everything. I wrap it in a towel and pass it to her. She shakes her head. "Ana, babes, you need it, so your face won't swell in the morning, okay?" she hesitates and nods. I gently press it to her face, and watch the tears pour down her face.

"Does it hurt?" I ask her, sympathetically. I know Carla isn't the best mother, and even she pisses me off, and I've had to deal with her for a few times. "Physically? It stings. Mentally and emotionally? It's stabbed me in the heart 1,000 times and I'm still not dead. It kills." Ana's crying into my shoulder.

"Oh, Ana, don't cry. Listen, I'll make some tea and we can crash out in my room here, and we can stuff our faces with unbelievably fat foods and we'll sleep it off, okay?" She nods at me and she follows me to my room, where Elliot is waiting. "Elliot, get out, Ana's sleeping here tonight. Go." I point a finger at the door and he gapes at me, then leaves after kissing me quickly on the lips.

Ana flops onto the bed and starts flicking through the DVR, finding some films she likes. She settles on one and lies on her front to watch it. I smirk at her and leave the room to go get some popcorn and cookies. Thank God the kitchen is stocked all the time, I'm glad.

When I return to the room, Ana isn't there anymore. "ANA?" I call out. Elliot peeks his head out of a spare guest room. "She left your room and ran to Christian's. I think she just needs him right now… Just like I need you. Come here, you little stunner." I bite my lip. I jump into Elliot's arms and wrap my legs round his waist. He kisses me, hard, and my hands are fisting in his hair as he kisses me. "Come on, babe, I need you." He takes me inside the guest room and pushes me down on the bed, and soon; we're lost in each other.

**CPOV**

I'm about to sleep when I realise I can't, not very well anyway. I can't sleep without Ana in my arms. I sigh. _It's going to be a long night, Grey._ Suddenly the door gently opens and I realise that it's Ana. She walks over to my side of the bed and straddles me. She pulls me up and starts kissing me, I bite her lip in the process. "I didn't think I could sleep without you, so I left Kate." She tells me, and I gape at her. I don't answer, I just hold her tight to my chest.

I pull her back from me, grabbing her face. I realise that I've probably hurt her. "Sorry, have I hurt you? Does it hurt?" she shakes her head and snuggles into my chest. I know she's silently crying, she never realises she does her little hiccupping. "I didn't know that would have happened, Ana. I was too in shock. I should have protected you. I feel like a total motherfucker. You must think I'm a terrible husband." She pulls back from me and is gaping.

"A terrible husband? Christian, don't even start. I can't even put into words how grateful I am for you. You've looked after me so well these past few weeks, especially after the accident and me being pregnant and all. A slap will barely hurt Blip and me. I don't want to hear that again, I love you." She snuggles back into my chest and kisses my pecs. I don't want to take advantage of her, because she's so vulnerable right now. I just stroke her hair, to let her know sex won't be happening tonight.

"Fuck, Elliot!" I hear Kate's voice vibrate into our room. Ana stops kissing my pecs and I feel her eyebrow's raise against my chest. "Is that…?" She asks me. "Yeah. Your best friend is a screamer. But not as loud as you baby," I confirm to her. She smirks. "Mrs Grey! Are you smirking at me?" I ask her, amused. Instead of answering she starts kissing me all up my neck and I start fondling her breasts.

"Ana, stop, I don't want to take advantage of you. You're upset and vulnerable right now. I want you to get some rest." She starts pouting and then bites her lip. She looks so hot right now, I can't even control myself. "Fuck the paperwork." I growl and start giving her kisses up and down her neck. She moans, I love hearing that gorgeous sound, almost as much as her giggling. I love her too much, words can't even describe my love for her.

"Christian, I need you, please, please, I need you." I smirk and push her down to the bed, hooking my leg over her body making me straddle her. "You'll have me, Mrs Grey." I take off her pyjamas and we're lost, totally lost in love with each other.

**EPOV**

Kate's fallen asleep from after all the 'vigorous activities' we've just done. Oh fuck it, we had sex and fucked each other's brains out okay? I can't manage to fall asleep. Now that Christian's gotten Ana pregnant, I can't help but realise how much _I_ want a baby. I know that Kate is on the pill, but she's not sure if she wants children yet. If she does, it'll probably be one child, an only child; all alone. She's only my fiancé though, we've not gotten married. Having a child before getting married is going to be a handful. I think Kate wants to get married after Ana has the baby.

It would be a lot more beneficial, and that way, she won't feel insecure about looking fat in her dress or whatever. Today, Ana's mom was way out of line. She slapped Ana for getting pregnant so early. After that, she fucking fainted. Jesus. Christian and Ray's faces were out of whack. It was lucky that Christian caught Ana otherwise she would have hit her head and concussions and all that.

I remember exactly what happened.

**FLASHBACK TO THIS EVENING AT DINNER**

"_How could you do this to yourself?!" Then, there was a loud slapping sound. It came from Carla's hand. "Excuse me!" she gets up and walks away. Ana is starting to sway and she is crying. Christian catches her. Ray is very shocked. "I'm going to kill her fucking mother for being such a bitch to Ana, she doesn't need this right now. Christian, call your mother to come and check her over. If anything happened to her, or the baby we'll all be devastated." Ray is starting to ramble on and is panicking. _

_Christian places Ana on the couch and Mom is checking her over. Thank God for my mom. She's amazing. I love her. "She's fine, Christian." She said a whole lot of other stuff, but yanoe, whatever. We know she's going to be fine._

_After, I heard Christian yelling at Carla outside and Kate was crying over Ana. Kate was so worried about Ana, and she was desperate to make up with her, and I'm glad they did. Carla is such a little bitch, how could she slap her daughter like that?! _

_Kate tries to comfort Ana later but gets nowhere and she needed Christian instead, so she went to her room. And then you know… we fucked. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I really want a kid. But I think we'll wait. I know Kate wants to wait a little bit after we're married. We might even have a quick ceremony before Ana gets 'huge'. I think I might discuss it with her. I've been thinking about my engagement and my life before. I had been with so many bimbos, until I met my beautiful, sassy, amazing Kate. I LOVE HER. I really love her, just as much as Christian loves Ana. I know how I feel, and if this means an early, simple wedding next month, I'll do it. I'll do anything for her, because I love her.

**Thank you for reading! Some of you might think that Carla's review might be very similar to Kate's, but with a slap. But in my Fanfiction I want to make Carla the bad person here, as if Ana won't want to see her again. Kate and Ana have made up yay!~~**


	9. Chapter 9 - Paparazzi Flashes

**Baby Grey… Already?**

**Hey guys! Thank you for your responses! I know some of you really thought that Carla went out of line, and it shouldn't have happened. However, I really want Ana to hate Carla, and cut her out of her life. I have plans for this story in the future whilst Ana still doesn't like Carla. I plan on them to make up and everything should be good in the end! Review!**

**Sorry about the chapter deleting, I don't know what happened to it... **

**Chapter 9 – Paparazzi flashes **

**APOV**

I wake up in Christian's arms and he's peppering me with kisses. "Come on Ana, up you get." I pout. "Christiaaan!" I whine. "What's wrong?" I pout a bit more and frown. "I don't want to get up, as soon as my feet touch the floor, I'm going to be sick." He starts laughing and I can feel myself pouting a lot more I did before. "Fine, you want me to get up? I'll get up," I swing my legs over the bed and stand up. Christian watches me intently. "See, honey? Nothing's-." As soon as he was going to say "happening" I clamp my hand over my mouth and run straight to the bathroom.

"Shit!" He yells. I'm still dry heaving after 10 minutes and when I'm finally done, I sob into my hands. Christian's rubbing my back and whispering words of reassurance. He passes me mouthwash and my toothbrush. "Thank you," I say. I get in the shower with him and he dries my hair. "You up for food?" he asks me. "No, not really… but I'll eat something." He smiles at me, that gorgeous boyish grin. He's really happy that I've said that and he takes my hand and we go downstairs.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asks whilst pulling the back of my body to his front. I can feel his erection. _Oh God, I want him now._ "You." I say. He smirks and then frowns. "Mrs Grey! Real food first." He smirks at me. "I want a cupcake with bacon sprinkles and honey lemon chicken wings on the side." He gapes at me and then his whole body starts shaking with laughter. I'm saved by Grace who was in the room whilst we were.

"Christian! That's not funny," Grace scolds. "Sorry, mom, but that was possibly the best thing I've heard from Ana's mouth. And trust me, I've heard so many more things." I wince. Oh dear. I hope he doesn't say anything, shit! "Ana, ignore your silly husband, I'll make it for you." I smile at Grace and thank her.

**GPOV**

Ana is adorable as a newly pregnant woman; Christian still can't accept all the things that come with her pregnancy. I'm guessing she's had her first couple of cravings this week. I'm so glad to be having my first grandchild soon, and I know that the baby will be beautiful, just like Ana and Christian. "Ana, come here a second." I call to her, and Christian releases her and kisses her. Oh, he's come such a long way because of her. She's amazing for him, perfect even. "Grace," she says and hugs me. "You okay? I heard you crying earlier." She nods and smiles at me. "Morning sickness is killing me, but Christian is always there for me." I rub her shoulder. "What about last night? Are you okay?" she closes her eyes and I realised I've stepped over a line.

A tear slips down her face and she sniffs quietly. I go to hug her quickly, knowing her emotions are all over the place. "Sorry." I say quietly to her. "No, it's fine. Anyway, I'm fine. I just really, really hate my mother right now. I don't want to see her right now. I don't see how she could hit me, her own daughter. I'm giving her a grandchild!" she sobs out. Christian comes in as soon as he hears Ana crying and I wave him away with my hand. He stares at me with his hard eyes. "Mom, please." He pleads at me and I let Ana go and Christian takes her in his arms whilst I carry on working at Ana's breakfast/brunch thing.

"It's okay baby, it's okay." I hear him whisper into Ana's ear whilst he's hugging her. He's so good for her and she's good for him. They're perfect and now they're starting a family, I am so proud of him. I wipe away my own tears and dish up Ana's food and a omelette for Christian.

**CPOV**

I'm proud of Ana. She's handling this so well, slowly and in her own way. I'm not even helping her that much, but she keeps saying I am. I'm just trying to be the best husband I can. I hear loads of shouting and I stop eating, yet so do I. "I'M JUST SAYING, MAYBE WE SHOULD WAIT!" I look at Ana and I can see she's giving me the same look that I'm giving her. "I DON'T WANNA WAIT! WHY CAN'T YOU GIVE ME WHAT I WANT ONCE IN A WHILE?" The shouting is coming louder down the stairs and it's clearly Kate and Elliot.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE ELLIOT, JUST SHUT UP! I'M NOT READY!" I frown at Ana who's still eating. Kate bursts down the stairs with Elliot following her. "Kate. Kate, come on." I roll my eyes at Elliot and he glares at me. "For God's sake, Kate, ANSWER ME!" I grab his arm and I take him down to the basement where the gym is. I pass him a pair of shorts. "Change into these, and punch it out. Don't take it out on your girlfriend. For fuck's sake Elliot, treat your woman right. Once you're done, talk to me."

**APOV**

"I just don't get it Ana, why? It's way too early!" Kate says whilst she sobs into my shoulder. "Kate, you know that Elliot really wants children. He wants you to be the one to give them to him." She sobs louder and I hug her straight away. "See, I'm just not ready Ana, I'm just not ready!" I'm feeling so bad for Kate right now, and Elliot. They want to move the wedding further back after the baby is born, so they don't 'steal my thunder". "I know babes, I know. Come here." I hug her tight and she's still crying into my shoulder. Suddenly she stops and sits upright. She looks down at my chest and back at my face, then frowns. I look down at my chest and back up to her.

I'm just wearing a vest top, what's the problem? "Anastasia Steele!" I look at her and am frowning. "Ana! What's happened to your boobs?!" My eyes widen and I look down and back at her. I'm still frowning. "Oh my God, ANA! Your boobs are fucking huge!" I look down again and back at her face. "No they're not. They're just the normal size they are." She gets up abruptly and runs over to the basement stairs. "Christian!" _SHIT! _"Kate, you are not calling Christian to come check out my boobs!" I yell.

Too late. He comes back up the stairs and I'm blushing furiously. He starts talking to Kate and she makes her way down to the basement. Christian's walking over to me whilst I'm trying to busy myself by clearing up the plates from the breakfast that I didn't do earlier because of the Kate moment. Whilst I'm putting the plates in the sink, Christian comes up behind and wraps his arms around my waist. I freeze. He nuzzles his nose in my neck and starts nibbling. I throw my head back and moan. _He knows me so well!_ His arms move higher, up to my breasts. "Kate tells me there's something amazing going on with your breasts. Turn around so I can see, baby."

I slowly turn and his hands are still cupping my breasts. His eyes widen a little. "Oh Ana, you'll be the death of me, these are at least 1 size bigger. B cups to C cups… oh help me God." He buries his face in my neck and starts nibbling again.

**KPOV**

I walk down the stairs to the basement to find Elliot practically attacking the punch bag and he looks really angry and upset. I know he really wants a child and so do I, especially his child. But I'm not exactly that ready yet and we're not married. I feel like I've really let him down and I feel terrible. I'm standing there and he suddenly stops to look at me. "Hi," I whisper. "Hey." He says back. "I'm really sorry. It's just—" I stop speaking and feel my lip quiver. I burst into tears and run back upstairs. I run into our room and lock the door but I know that Elliot was following me. "Hey, babes. Open the door, please." I don't answer and just silently cry into my hands. I just can't face him right now, I feel terrible, like I've ruined his dream. But it's just too early.

I gently open the door to find him standing, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, showered and looking gorgeous as ever. More tears pour down my cheeks and he opens his arms for me. I run straight into them and hug his body tight. "Oh, Elliot, I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I cry into his shoulder. "Kate, shut up. Just shut up, please, I love you. I'm sorry."

_Why is he apologising? I was the one who did everything wrong. _"It was wrong to force you into trying. It is a little too early. I'm so sorry Kate, really sorry." I cry harder into his chest and he carries me to the bed. We spoon for a while, and he's stroking my hair. "Listen, maybe we could take me off the pill, and we can just go for it?" I suggest and he suddenly sits up. "Are you sure about this? I mean, we don't have to start so early, gorgeous," I sit up after him and nod. "I'm sure. I want a baby too. We can just see how it goes." I hold his face and see that he has tears in his eyes. "I love you." He says to me and I kiss him, hard.

**APOV**

"Christian?" I ask whilst he's sitting next to me, checking his email on his iMac whilst I'm on my iPad playing games. "Yes, gorgeous?" he replies and I can hear his boyish grin under his voice. "Can we… can we.. go baby supply shopping?" I ask quietly, blurting it all out and blushing. "I can't believe you've just gone and asked if we can go shopping! Of course we can, we can go in about half an hour," he sets his Mac down and takes me in his arms. "Do you realise how happy I am, hearing you ask if you can spend my money?" I shake my head and he kisses me softly, and he deepens the kiss. "You're such a tempting little morsel. Come on, we can go shopping for some maternity clothes and some more jeans for you," he says whilst braiding my hair.

_**Half An Hour Later**_

"Where do you want to go first, baby?" Christian asks me whilst we wait for Taylor to start the car. "Where would you recommend, Christian?" I ask him back. "Hmm. Neiman Marcus, my child's got to have the best, and you know it; Ana." He says back to me. I nod at him and snuggle into his chest. We go to the closest one in Bellevue that's near Christian's parent's house. Getting out of the car was a hassle, as there was some paparazzi surrounding the car._ "Mr and Mrs Grey, over here!"_ Christian looked easygoing today, so he just told me to smile and make my way into the shop ASAP. "Come on, babe." He takes my hand and we go in the shop.

"Christian, Oh my God! Look how cute this is!" I practically shout and he chuckles at me, looking at the little pair of shoes I've held up. "They are cute, we'll get them." I frown at him. "Christian, these are for girls, what if we have a boy!?" I ask sounding very panicked. "Calm down, we can gift them. I just want to spend money on my baby and my other baby today, okay?" I nod back at him and kiss him on the cheek.

I notice a photographer hiding in between one of the racks and he's taking pictures of us. _SHIT, they're going to find out that I'm pregnant! Urgh, this won't end. _"Christian!" I whisper-yell. He turns around from the little dresses he's looking at. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" His voice laced with panic. I point to the direction where the photographer is, and his eyes harden. "Is everything okay, Mr Grey?" A young sales lady asks him.

"Hello, actually, no. There is a photographer taking pictures of my wife and me, and it's very much invading our privacy." She blushes and I know what she's thinking. _He's gorgeous right?_ "I am very sorry sir, I'll deal with that immediately, and he won't be bothering you again. I will also block off the rest of the baby clothing section for you, so no one will bother you again." He nods and smiles his white smile. She blushes really hard again. "Thank you, miss." She goes to speak with the security and he escorts the photographer out. She comes back and approaches me.

"Mrs Grey, is there anything I can help you with, anything I can find for you?" I look at her and gape for a little. "Actually, I want to find a pregnancy bag, you know to carry bottles and things like that. I'm due in about 7ish months." As soon as I've said that I clamp my hand over my mouth. I look at Christian with my face scrunched up a little and his eyes are glazing with anger. _Shit. _I've just told an employee, who's perfectly capable of telling anyone and everyone in the world that I'm pregnant.

"Mrs Grey, please don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone, or tip off any press anymore they already know. I respect your privacy. I've also signed an NDA. Congratulations, by the way." I smile sheepishly at her, and at Christian who looks a lot more relaxed. "Thank you, er… Joyce." I say after looking at her nametag. I look back at Christian and he's giving me a glare, shit, he's angry. I've screwed up this time. "So, we're looking for pregnancy bags?" I nod and she motions to show me where it is. She shows me a really beautiful bag and I smile at it. "It's lightweight, has plenty of pockets and has an adjustable strap. What do you think?" she asks me sincerely. "I love it, thank you. I won't need your help anymore, thank you." I say, dismissing her. She nods and walks away. I find Christian looking back at the baby dresses and I walk up to rub his shoulder. "You okay?" I ask him. "What if we have a girl? How will I treat her? What if I'm a really horrible father? Will she feel railroaded by me?" I know he's panicking about being a father and I take his hands. "Christian, you'll be a great father. I know it, trust me. I'll be there every step of the way for you, I love you. You'll be brilliant, and there's no way I'll let you be a shitty father anyway." He grins at me and he pulls me into his arms.

After about an hour and a half of shopping in the baby section, we've spent about 3 grand on baby pyjamas, sleepers, booties, and other accessories. I frown at the money we've spent and Christian puts his angry/playful voice on. "Ana, stop worrying about the money, and let me fucking spend it on you okay?" He bites the top of my ear and I giggle.

"Come on, I need to get you some maternity clothes and that," he says. _And that? _He takes my hand and we walk out of the store. The paparazzi are there once again and this time they're a lot more wild. Christian steps in front of me a little and there are questions shouting out at me everywhere. Taylor is next to me also, and he passes me a pair of sunglasses. I put them on quickly, but the flashes are still really bright. _"Mrs Grey! Are you pregnant?" "Ana, how far along are you?" "Are you having twins?" "Is the baby a boy or a girl?" "Is this Christian's baby?" _I gape a little and I feel Christian's arms carrying me since I'm too shocked to be moving.

I feel my body being put into the car and Christian's putting the seatbelt on me. When I feel my limbs again I take the sunglasses off my face. I'm frowning and Christian puts his arm around my shoulder. "You okay, baby?" I nod. "I'm fine, just shocked when someone asked if the baby was yours or not. You know I'd never cheat on you right?" He nods. "I completely trust you, and I hope you trust me too, you're everything to me." I nod. "I trust you, always, with my life. I love you." He kisses my hair and I suddenly feel really loved.

**CPOV**

"You still wanna go shopping?" I ask Ana, because I know that she'll probably get overwhelmed from the publicity and she'll be tired soon. "Actually, yes, I still want to go shopping. I need new bras." She says quietly and I see her blush that gorgeous pink again. "Ana, why are you blushing? You're going to need them anyway…" I say and she blushes an ever deeper pink. I sigh at her radiance and I pepper her face with kisses. She giggles. Oh my, I love that sound.

"Taylor, to Nordstrom. Are the paps still following us?" I ask him. "Sir, they've been following us every since with left Neiman's. I can arrange extra security to meet us there, so Ana and the baby are protected and unharmed." I am so happy to have such a reliable security willing to take such good care of my babies. "Yes Taylor, get right on it." Oh, I realised I have something to give to Ana. "Ana, I've got something to give you, here." I pull a little box out of my pocket. She opens it really slowly and looks at it. "Do you like it?" I ask her.

"I love it, oh my God, Christian, it's gorgeous!" I had given her a small heart shaped pendant with a diamond drop in the middle. Around the outside of the heart I had "Best mother and wife" engraved on there. Although Baby Grey isn't born yet, I know that Ana will be an amazing mother. "Christian, it's beautiful." She says and she has tears in her eyes.

"I got one for all the family members too. Obviously the male members get a more.. manly pendant. But I got one for everyone. Including your mom." I say quietly and she suddenly sits up. "You got one for my mom?" she asks, nearly whispering. I nod. "I'm not mad, just thinking about her puts me down. Has she been trying to call? I blocked her number," she says blushing. "The phone's been ringing off the hook, she wants to apologise to you." I say. "I don't think I want her to. I don't want to forgive her, not just yet. I swear to God, Christian, please don't bring her up again." She snaps a little at me. "Sorry." She mumbles, and I shake my head. "Don't say that, Ana. You're just Angry, that's all, okay?" she nods and we arrive to Nordstrom.

I get out of the car and help Ana out afterwards; helping her put her sunglasses on. I put my own pair of Ray Bans on and take her hand. Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan and more of Taylor's private team that I've never seen, are here too. The press are here and they're all shouting questions at Ana and me. _"Christian, is the baby yours?" "Ana, how are you feeling?" "How far along is Ana?" "Is Ana going to abort the baby?" _I suddenly feel very over-protective over Ana and I can tell that she's shocked. Very shocked. "Ana, come on baby, we're leaving. We can order from home." She nods and I help her get her back into the car.

**APOV**

I could never ever, ever abort Christian's baby. I don't understand why they'd ask something like that. I could never, ever abort his baby. Blip is way too important to me. I also love Christian so much, if I aborted the baby now, he'd be devastated. He helps me into the car and I suddenly feel very tired and drowsy. "You look tired, Ana." I nod and snuggle into his shoulder. I'm not even sure why, but I start to sob quietly. Maybe all this drama is simply too much, maybe I just need to get away. "No, Ana, don't cry." He says suddenly alarmed at me crying. "Christian, I would never, ever abort your baby, never!" I sob into his shoulder and I feel him tense.

He sighs loudly and deeply and I know that I've stepped over a line and have upset him. "Sorry, I didn't meant to upset you. I just heard that press reporter hear him shout something like that and it really actually upset me. I just wanted to make sure you knew, and—" I realise I'm rambling, but then his lips press to mine, telling me to shut up. "Ana, calm down, your blood pressure. I know you'd never abort our child. I would never let you do that, now we'll get home and you need rest, today was overwhelming for you, and I realise you can't exactly keep your emotions in check. I love you, Mrs. Grey."

**Hope you enjoy! Would you like to see more about Kate and Elliot's baby issue? This was a little filler chapter for C+A, but I'd be happy to write more about K+E! Let me know in the reviews, please! BTW, school has started again in the UK, no more holidays**** But I hope to be posting as much as possible, love you all! Xxxxx Claudia **


	10. Chapter 10 - Happy Days Kinda!

**Baby Grey… Already?**

**Thank you for your responses, again! It was great seeing the responses and thank you to those who corrected my wrongs! IT'S CHAPTER 10 OMGOMGOMG!**

**A couple of you wanted to see more Kate and Elliot, so here's the chapter with K+E. Some of you didn't want any K+E but there will be some C+A in this! Enjoy! *LEMON LEMON LEMON (It's kinda detailed teehee)* Xxx**

**Chapter 10 - Happy Days.. Kinda!**

**KPOV**

Elliot is so happy that I've decided to come off the pill. Ana's just about to hit 12 weeks now, and I've been off the pills for a week now. I've had a little bit of acne and some mood swings but nothing too serious. Elliot's had a plan, to get married earlier, like soon. I can't wait for the wedding. I'm actually excited to start a family and just go for it, you know?

I think us having that little fight really made me realise how much I love Elliot, and how much I want to be the one to have his babies. I can remember the other day when Mia had accidently made lamb tagliata with salad, then Christian and Ana came over for a surprise visit. It wasn't the best sight I'd seen. I'm so proud of Ana, she's willing to suffer through all this morning sickness and cravings and with her body growing, just to keep their child nurtured, safe and content whilst it's growing inside her.

_**Mini flashback **_

_I walk into Escala and greet Christian. "She's in the media room, down the hallway, 2 doors down to the right." I nod and thank him. I walk down the hallway and find the second door. I open the door and find Ana watching a film, her shirt ridden up, and her hands roaming around her little bump. _

_I perch down next to her and she feels the sofa dip, and turns her head around to see me. "Kate!" she yells, throwing her arms around me and I grin at her. "You okay, babe?" I ask her and she nods enthusiastically. "You've got the most adorable baby bump. It's so cute, so small." That's going to be me one day. I'm going to have that bump. "Thanks. I can't wait to feel the baby kick." It's then where I realise I never told Ana I went off the pill so Elliot and I can try for the baby._

"_Listen, I have some news. I've decided to come off the pill, so me and Elliot are trying for a baby." Ana gapes at me and tears rise in her eyes. I feel as if I've made her upset. "Really?! I'm so happy for you, Kate, I'm glad, congratulations!" she practically screams and she sits up to hug me tightly, crying. Christian comes into the room, obviously hearing Ana shout, and he shakes his head and exits again. _

"_Our babies might even be close in age, Ana! I'm so excited. But we're not proper, proper, trying, like on purpose. If it happens, it happens!"_

_**End with mini flashback**_

**EPOV**

So I'm really proud of Kate, she's actually gone off the pill for a week now, with the doctor's directions. Baby making isn't going to be the main focus in our lives right now, if it happens, then it's going to happen. I'm so happy that she suggested this. Ana and Christian's baby might even be close in age with our baby, whenever Kate gets pregnant obviously. I really can't wait!

Kate walks through the door into my house and I walk into the hallway where Kate is. She looks exhausted but I can see that she lights up as soon as she sees me, as do I. She makes a little beeline for my arms and jumps straight into them, and I wrap her legs around my waist; her arms looped around my neck and my hands on her ass. _And a beautiful ass it is.._

"Good day at work honey?" I ask her but she doesn't answer, but instead she starts kissing me deeply and she pulls her arms away from my neck, and starts unbuttoning my chest. "It was shit, but I feel better now that I'm with you, baby," she mumbles against my lips. She runs her hands across my abs, now that my shirt is completely unbuttoned.

"Mmm," I mumble against her lips and I stride down the hallway into the master bedroom, and place her on the bed. I rip my shirt off and pull hers off gently. My eyes widen at her underwear. "Lingerie, Kate? Oh, woman, you'll kill me!" I exclaim and pull her trousers down, taking her socks off; along with her shoes. She helps pull my trousers down, and I'm just left in my tight boxers.

My hard-on is so prominent and I rub it against Kate's underwear, whilst running my hands down her body. "Let's get to baby making, eh?" I ask her and she giggles seductively. I groan at the sight of her hand lean down to kiss her. Our tongues are entwined and on fire, and I undo her bra with one hand.

"Elliot," she groans and I pull down her underwear. I step back and admire her body whilst she squirms for my touch. She sits up and yanks my boxers right down, and I step out of them. I push her body down to the bed again and hook my legs around hers, and I touch her gently, running my hands down her body again, cupping her beautiful breasts and my finger slipping into her opening. "Oh Kate, you're so fucking wet. God, I want you." I groan out to her.

"I want you too, Elliot, but there's one condition." I raise my eyebrows at her and stop everything. "No, no, don't stop. Please don't. I want to be on top, all the way," she pants out and my fingers are still slowly pumping in and out of her. "Oh, Kate, do you know how happy I am to hear that?" I pull my fingers out of her and suck on them. "You taste amazing." I say to her and she smirks, then blushes a little bit.

She pushes me down on the bed and straddles my dick. _Oh. My. God. _"Well, someone's the lioness tonight." I say to her and she smirks. "Bet your ass, babe." She mumbles to me and she grabs me and pushes me into her. She lets out the most beautiful pleasured gaspy moan I'd ever heard from her and I fall in love with her all over again.

She slowly grinds on me, and I'm literally balls deep inside of her. "Oh motherfuck, Kate that feels amazing." I place my hands on her waist and carefully guide her up and down me, her head tossed back and her beautiful beach-waved hair tickling my thighs a little bit. "Elliot!" she yells out and I know she's close. "Get there, Kate, for me." I breathe out to her, as I'm close too. "Oh, fuck, Elliot! Elliot, I'm coming!" she cries out to me, and her hands are grasping my forearms. "Fuck, Kate, don't stop, not now!" I blurt out and I empty myself out into her.

She slumps onto my chest and I stroke her hair, both of us completely spent. "Kate, holy fuck," I say, speaking into her hair, and she's still panting from her orgasm. "It was just the same for me too, Elliot, I love you. I love you so much," she says to me and I stroke her back whispering "I love you" into her ear.

"Maybe we should get some dinner…" she says, not finishing her sentence. "Actually, a shower first." She says a couple of seconds later. I sit up and carry her straight into our en-suite and I place her down into our huge shower. I turn on the shower and switch the water onto cold. She gives a huge cute little squeal and I turn it to warm and step in with her, kissing her as I lather her up with the soap.

**KPOV**

He is gorgeous. I just love him so much; I can't wait to get married. What f he only gives me a month to plan just like Christian did with Ana? Gee, now that would be an exciting marriage.

"Katie, babe." He calls me and he's sitting on the sofa, topless with his sweatpants hanging off his hips. _Oh. My. God. _"What?" I ask sweetly, whilst cutting up half cooked chicken in the kitchen. "I love you." He says to me and I raise one eyebrow and turn away again. "Go away, I'm losing my concentration!" I giggle to him. "As if I could ever eat anything you make for me anyway!" He yells at me, and I turn around; glaring at him, then grin quickly, so he knows I caught his joke.

40 minutes later I've made chicken pasta bake. The top layer of cheese is a little bit burnt but I think it looks good. I grab Elliot's Nikon camera and take a couple of shots of my accomplishment. He chuckles at me and I look at him. _I'm going to prove you wrong, Grey._

He lays the table and I serve him up some pasta bake and some salad. I put some on my plate too, and he cracks open a bottle of white wine. I take sips of white wine whilst I watch him pick at his food. "We could have ordered some pizza, you know?" he asks me. I smirk right at him, and whisper: "Just try it." I know that it tastes kinda good because I had a little nibble of some right before dishing it up for him.

He takes a big hearty bite of his food and his eyes widen. "Fuck, Kate, this is really good! What happened to the half frozen, burnt on top shit you used to make?" I know he's joking so I burst into laughter. "You know when I told you I get massages every Saturday at $25 dollars each massage? And you've been paying for them?" He nods slowly, and then frowns. "Well, actually, instead of magical massages that would make me less tense, I've been taking cooking classes for 2 hours on a Saturday, and this is the last dish I've just learnt to make." I tell him, whilst he takes a gulp of his wine. When I finish telling him, he spits his wine out a little.

"You've been taking fucking cooking classes?" he bursts out and suddenly I think he's angry at me so I stare down at my plate. I really shouldn't have been lying about spending his money like that. _Shit._ I curse silently in my head. "Kate, look at me." I don't look at him, realising I have tears running down my face. I hastily wipe them away and I hear him curse quietly. "I'm sorry." I say looking up at him. "Hey, why are you getting upset? I'm not angry at you. Please baby, don't cry." He takes my hand across the table.

"I just thought you were angry, because I spent your money on something you didn't even know about and like I should have told you and shouldn't have kept it to myself and-" I say, rambling but he cuts me off. "Kate, shut up. I'm happy, you're spending my money and you've done well. I'm proud of you." I smile a little. He motions for me to eat and I eat all of my plate, not realising how hungry I am. "You know, Kate. Dinner tasted really good. I'm proud of you. Maybe you can cook for Christian and Ana soon, they might come and visit next week." I gape at him, shocked that he wants me to cook for someone else. "I'm joking, if you're not ready, then you're not. I learnt that the hard way."

I smirk and pick up the dishes and leave them in the sink. I'm about to turn on the tap and get the soap going, when suddenly he says: "Leave those. I want to take you to bed and love every inch of you. I'm calling the shots." He strides over and picks me up "Bridal Style" and carries me to the bedroom, whilst I give a little squeal.

**APOV**

I'm going back to work tomorrow and I'm glad that Christian got me some new clothes; they fit me well and could possibly take up a little bit more space as I accommodate room for my little intruder, Blip. It's only about 9pm but Christian has work to do, and I don't mind for once. I think I need a little me time. I walk quietly into the library and grab my iPhone and earplugs.

Sitting down in the library, I play some Snow Patrol and pick up any book off the shelf, since Christian has most of my favourite classics in his library. I realise, that I had read some of this before but never finished it. "Pride and Prejudice." I whisper quietly. I start to read… _"A lady's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony in a moment."…_

"Ana. Ana, Ana." I wake up to Christian shaking my shoulders and "Chasing Cars" playing quietly in my ears. I take out my earplugs sleepily and groan. "I couldn't find you baby, I was worried. I found you asleep here, with this book fallen at your feet." I groan a little more, being annoyed that I was woken up from my sleep. "You look exhausted, Ana. Maybe going to work is a bad idea tomorrow; this pregnancy is already tiring you out a little." I shake my head, and groan sleepily. "Christian, please just shush, I want to sleep." I snap a little. "Sorry, I'm just tired. I'm going to bed." He looks at me briefly. "You don't have anything to be sorry for, you're just tired." I nod at him, agreeing with him. "I'm going to bed now," I say, my legs staggering a little bit. "Not if you're going to fall, darling. I'll carry you." I drop my phone and he picks me up "Bridal Style" and takes me to bed, gently washes my face with a washcloth, changes me into his t-shirt and tucks me in. He kisses my forehead and as soon as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep again. I hear him whisper "I love you" in my ear.

**KPOV – next morning**

We're going to Bellevue tonight, the entire family of Greys are going to be there, including me of course. I'm a Grey-to-be. We might even tell the family that we're trying for a baby. I'm worried about that bit, mostly. Ana told me she's going back to work today, and I'm excited for her. I've had to warn her to be really careful at work, because if something happened to the baby, we'd all be devastated.

"_Kate! I'll be fine." _I remember her answer, and hope to God that she will be fine. For the first time, I'm awake before Elliot, I think he was fried from the 'vigorous activity". I look to my iPhone and see that it's 8:30, and Elliot's normally up and ready at about 7. I think he might be late, so I shake his shoulder. "Elliot, baby, wake uuup!" I sing to him, and he groans loudly. "Go away, woman!" he mumbles and I laugh. "Elliot. It's 8:30, on a Thursday." I say to him and his eyelids fly open. "Motherfuck!" he curses and I frown at him.

"I'm late, all the guys at the construction site for the new estate are probably already there. I'm jumping in the shower, give a guy called Pete a ring on my phone to tell him I overslept and will be there in about 20 mins? Thanks babe," he says and he kisses my cheek, and I rub his shoulder, throwing a clean 'Grey Construction' work shirt at him. He catches it and smirks at me. "Shower." I say to him and he walks into our en-suite quickly.

**APOV**

Christian's going into the office later because he wants to stay with me until I start getting ready for work, so he gets a lie-in. Even when he does get a lie-in, he still sets an alarm and it's loud. It starts blasting at 8:30, which is still fairly early for me. I groan loudly, as I watch him turn off the alarm, rousing from his sleep. I push myself up with my arms but flop back down to the bed and squeeze my eyes shut, wanting more sleep.

"Good morning Ana, come on baby, up you get." I swing my legs over the bed, and stand up, bracing myself for the morning sickness throw up, but there isn't any today, and weirdly enough; I'm worrying about it. "No morning sickness today?" Christian asks me whilst he pulls me into his arms. "No, surprisingly not. I'm actually worried that nothing's happening, sickness is meant to finish at 20 weeks. Must just be my lucky day, I'm not gonna get it every day though." He nods and kisses my hair. He takes my hand and we enter our huge en-suite.

He starts removing my nightgown and pulls it carefully over my head. I'm in my pregnancy bra, and I'm wearing cute underwear. He moans and so do I. He's topless and looks delicious. He sinks to his knees, in front of me and his hands are roaming around my little bump. "Hello Blip, it's Daddy, good morning. I hope you had a good sleep, because Mommy and me would just like you to know, that we love you, and can't wait to meet you, baby." He says to my bump and I feel so awkward, but loved.

He comes back up from his knees and I loop my arms around him, pulling him in for a huge and deep kiss. "Christian, I love you." I smile through little forming tears. "And I you, Ana. Never forget that I love you, okay?" I nod and he takes off the rest of my clothes, taking me into the shower.

**CPOV**

Ana and I had just showered together and we're now sat at the breakfast bar, and she looks absolutely wonderful, pregnant. She's glowing and amazing but I'm pissed at what she's just said. "Ana, there's no way you're fucking driving to work. Sawyer is taking you." She frowns at me and it just makes me angrier, but I can't burst out to her. "Christian, please, I've had security and everyone hanging over me for these past few weeks, I just want to drive. I can have security follow me!" she exclaims.

"For fuck's sake, Ana. No. No way, not with you being pregnant and all, especially with all the paparazzi being there, no. It's final." She huffs at me. "Christian, please! I'll drive the Saab, not my R8, I promise I'll be safe! Please, I don't want security shadowing me all the time. I just want to drive to work!" I give her a little growl. "For fucks sake, Christian. I've just spent the last few weeks cooped up mostly in the apartment and you're lucky that I'm still sane! Fine, I won't drive!" I can hear her panting and I read that shortage of breath meant high blood pressure.

"Ana, calm down. Ana, please calm down for me, think of Blip." I say to her, trying to coax her down. She steps off from the breakfast stool and her knees give out a little. She grasps the edge of the bar and walks into the library, her refuge. I know shouldn't go after her so I should give her time to calm down. She comes back out with her briefcase that's diamond studded along the rim that I bought her for starting work again. I've also hidden all her high heeled shoes, especially her stilettos, as she's pregnant and all. I eye her shoes to check they're okay, and she's wearing her crème and black flats with little bows at the end. I sigh with relief.

She walks past me and then stops to face me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten angry with you, I know you're just thinking the best for Blip and me, and that's what I wasn't doing. Sorry. Please forgive me?" I nod and take her into my arms. "It's okay. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Sorry, baby." I whisper to her. "I'm gonna leave now, Sawyer's taking me. Promise." She reassures me and I grin at her. "I'll come get you at 12, we can have lunch? Also, you've barely had breakfast." She shakes her head. "I'm not all that hungry this morning, I feel a little off, and I've got 6 manuscripts to get through today. Besides, we're going to Bellevue later. Come get me at 5, I love you." She says to me and kisses me quickly on the lips. She walks out the door and Sawyer follows her.

**APOV**

Arriving back at work at a about 10am, Sawyer has strict instructions to take me to my office, make sure that I'm comfortable and have everything I need. "Can I get you anything else, Mrs Grey?" he asks me. I shake my head and smile at him. "No thank you, you've just gone and got me tea, andcushion and all things I don't think I'll even need. I'll call you up at 12, I want lunch from the deli." He nods. "Oh, and call me Ana. Mrs Grey makes me sound old." He chuckles and nods at me, then exits.

I've gone through 3 and a half manuscripts when Hannah peeks through my office door. "Ana!" she exclaims. "Hannah!" I rise to my feet and she comes round my desk and hugs me. "Oh My God! Look at your little bump! That's so adorable! How far along are you?" she asks me, all excited. I grin at her. "I'm about 12 weeks, my scan letter should be coming in soon, I can't wait to see my baby again." She smiles at me. "Ana, you're glowing! I'm not even joking, you look gorgeous, pregnancy is treating you very well!" I blush. "Thank you." I say, suddenly, I feel a little cramp coming through my stomach and my face drops a little.

"Listen, I'm going to get back to work, I'll come round and talk to you in a little while, Hannah." I say to her and she smiles. "Of course, speak in a while Ana! She walks out gently shutting the door behind her." The cramps are getting a little stronger but they're just like period cramps, nothing too bad. I've heard that contractions are worse than that. I ring up Sawyer on my phone. "Ana?" he says through the phone. "Hi," I say. "Could you do me a favour?" I ask. "Of course, what is it? Are you alright?" he asks me. "I'm okayish, but I could do with a hot water bottle right now. I'm having some cramps, nothing extremely painful. Also, could you get me a chicken, mayo sweetcorn sandwich from the deli and some more tea please?" I say to him. "Of course, are you sure you're okay? And just for the record, Christian will be informed of your pains." I sigh out loudly. "Yes, I'm fine, you can tell him about my cramps but let him know that I'm calling Dr Greene about the cramps to see if it's all good. Bye." I hang up and get to dialing Dr Greene.

15 minutes later, Sawyer's come up to my office and passes me the hot water bottle. I grab it off him quickly and press it onto my tummy and heave a sigh of relief. "Better?" he asks, smiling. I realise that after the accident with Jack Hyde, Sawyer and I have become a lot closer than we were before. He can joke around with me a little bit more; however still the same as he is; super over protective just like Christian. I nod at him furiously. "Oh, I feel so much better." I breathe out and he grins. He brings out my lunch and dunks my teabag into the cup of hot water.

He brings it out after a minute and passes it to me. I take a sip. "Eurgh, that's horrible." I spit out, and his eyes widen at me. "But, Ana, it's just the same tea you had this morning!" he says to me. "I know, it's weird, I liked it this morning but now it just needs heaps of sugar in it." I say to him, confused. "Oh. Cravings. Forgot about those." He mumbles to me. He walks out of my office and into the staff kitchen, coming back with a couple packets of sugar. He pours them in and stirs it around with the plastic spoon. "Thanks, Sawyer. You're a real help." He nods at me.

I start eating my sandwich and find that he's bought himself a sandwich he was probably going to eat in the car, where he would be waiting for me. "Eat in here, Sawyer. I'd like the company." He nods and starts eating with me. "Oh, what did Christian say?" I ask him in between bites of my sandwich. "He was in a meeting he couldn't get out of until 1, he'll probably be on his way soon. He sounded worried about you." I close my eyes and nod. "He's always worried about me. Anyway, Dr Greene said it was probably normal, because I'm trying to accommodate for the little one." Another cramp hits me in the middle of eating and I groan.

"You okay?" he asks me. "Yes, I'm fine. I'll take something in a little while. I've got some painkillers in my desk drawer, it's all good." He nods at me. I finish up lunch and help Sawyer tidy up my office. I grab a little bottle of painkillers out of my top desk drawer and he passes me a bottle of water. I check if they're okay to take as I'm pregnant, and it's fine. I take 2 out of the bottle and gulp them down with a lot of water. Christian bursts into my office and Sawyer stands to attention by the door. "Sawyer, shouldn't you be waiting in the car?" he asks him, sounding very angry. Sawyer goes to answer but I interrupt. "Actually, Christian, he's been looking after me a bit. I asked him to keep me company during lunch." I say to him confidently.

"Sawyer, you're dismissed, you can wait outside the office door." I sigh a little whilst watching Sawyer leave. "You okay, baby? Sawyer told me you've been having some cramps. No bleeding right? Please don't tell me you've been bleeding." He sounds really worried and I can see what he was trying to get at. He thought I was having a miscarriage. _Oh, Fifty. I love you. _"Christian, you thought I was having a miscarriage? No, I'm fine, promise!" I try to reassure him but his hand runs through his hair urgently and I stand up, and weave myself into his arms. "Please, don't worry. I know you care about me, but this isn't anything serious. My body's just trying to make room for the baby."

He sighs deeply, relieved even. "I was just so scared. I had a meeting I couldn't get out of to come and see you, and I was so scared you'd… lost the baby. I couldn't do anything about it and I felt so out of control, you know." Before I know it, I burst into tears. _And, cue the baby hormones. _"Oh My God, Christian, I'm fine, I promise. I've got a hot water bottle and some painkillers. Don't worry." His face looks so pained, in agony. "Don't cry. Please don't cry, Ana." I bury myself even more into his chest and he's stroking my hair. "I love you." He whispers to me and I nod to him. He sits down and takes me into his lap. His hand is rubbing my bump again, whilst my head is buried in the crook of his neck. He smells beautiful. He kisses my temple and I feel myself dozing off and waking up every so often.

"You're tired, Ana." I nod against his chest and he sits up a little. "We should get you home. You can work a little later. 1 hour, only." I nod at him, feeling suddenly very drowned. I suddenly remember what Dr Greene said to me whilst we were on the phone. "Christian?" I call him. "Yes, honey?" he answers. "I was on the phone with Dr Greene earlier. She told me, that the 12 week scan is coming up. You get to see your baby." I say, and watch him gape at me.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think it was the longest one I've written! Hope you liked the K+E, but for those who didn't want K+E, I hope you liked the C+A stuff! Look forward to the next chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11 - It's been a long day!

**Baby Grey… Already?**

**Thank you all for your amazing responses! I love all the reviews and views and even some criticisms I get from you guys. Thank you to two reviewers called 'Hard Pouncing' and 'iamkaren10' who reviewed some chapters and gave a huge review overall, and that. It was super kind of you. Please review more! I love to hear what you have to say!**

**Chapter 11 – It's been a long day, and then some. **

**CPOV**

I can't believe what I'm hearing. I get to see my baby for the first time, a baby that is living inside my wife. I get to see him. Or even her. "You're serious?" I whisper, looking into her big blue eyes, mesmerized. I stroke her fluffy brown hair and bury my nose in it. "I'm not lying, Christian. She said anytime for the rest of this week, and next week is the best time. She needs to check up on me." I nod at her and I kiss her cheek. "Can… Can we go tomorrow?" I ask her quietly.

Her eyes widen a lot and look straight into mine. Blue to Grey. Grey to Blue. "You want to go tomorrow?" she asks me, barely a whisper. I nod at her. "I think I'd like that. As long as you stay with me, Christian. Never leave me in any of it. Promise me, please." I frown at her. "I won't leave you, Ana. I'll hold your hand, make sure you're safe. I'll call Dr Greene after we get you home Ana."

I help Ana into the car and she looks like she's going to drop off when Taylor starts the car. She's fighting sleep, but she needs this the most. "Ana, stop fighting sleep. Just sleep and I'll carry you inside. Promise." She nods and her eyelids droop, slowly they close and her breathing steadies. She snuggles into my shoulder and I stroke her hair. It's not a very long drive from GP to Escala, but the traffic is excruciatingly slow today. It turns out there had been an accident as soon as we got on the road.

We've been sat in the car for around half an hour and Ana wakes up. "Hey baby," I say to her and I lean down to kiss her soft lips. "Why are we still in the car?" she asks me. "We've been stuck in traffic for around half an hour. You've slept for that long as well. How's my baby?" I say, stroking her belly gently. "I don't know. Maybe you could ask her." Ana says to me. "Her? No, this is my son." I say, smirking at her a little. "Son? This is my daughter, don't be silly, Christian." She jokes with me.

"Hello, baby BOY." I say emphasizing the "BOY." "I hope you're okay in there. You gave Daddy a scare earlier today. I hope to God you won't scare me like that again. I love you. Stay safe in there," I say to Ana's tummy. I hear her sigh and I know this is when she feels all cooped up and unwell.

**APOV**

"My head hurts." I groan out and suddenly Christian get's all overprotective and tries to make me feel better. "Have you got any painkillers in your purse, Ana?" he asks me and I shake my head no. "I'll be fine, Christian. Dr Greene said it's normal for me to have headaches at this stage." His eyes are still blazing, grey, and tense. After today at lunch, he's not going to let me out of his sight now. This means no more working. _Shit, I know it. _I snuggle into his shoulder again and run my fingers up and down his arms, then to his torso.

His phone starts buzzing and I stop, not wanting to disturb his call. "Hi, Mom." He says quietly into the phone and I can hear Grace's lovely, calm voice, only very quietly though. "No, she's fine." That's obviously Grace asking about how I'm feeling and if I'm feeling ill. "We're still coming, Mom. Why do you ask that?" Grace thinks we're not coming? "For God's sake, Mom. She's fine! You can ask her." He passes his phone to me and points his chin at his phone for me to answer it. I take it slowly and put it up to my ear.

"Hello, Grace." I say, my voice sounding hoarse. "Hi, Ana, is everything alright? Are you feeling okay? How was work? Not too stressful, right? Try not to strain yourself, watch your blood pressure remember." I sigh quietly into the phone and I can hear Christian chuckle. I sit up carefully and glare at him. "I'm fine, Grace! Seriously. Just some cramps, nothing bad, promise." I say to her, whilst laughing a little.

I pass the phone back to Christian and he takes it from me. "See? She's fine." He's nodding a little and mumbling "Yes.", a lot of the time. "Erm, just no lamb tonight, for Ana. Mom, I don't know what she will want to eat in 6 hours, probably something to do with pizza and cheesecake. Just make healthy stuff." And at that point I'm trying so hard to contain my laughter that it's not possible anymore. I burst into laughter really loudly and am almost crying. Christian laughs a little with me and composes himself. "Okay, we'll see you tonight, love you too." He says, still chuckling into the phone.

"God, you're so beautiful when you laugh, Ana." I feel my cheeks blush a very pink red. "And there's that gorgeous blush again!" he states, laughing. I like funny Christian, he makes me happy. I reach for my purse which is by my legs. I fumble through, looking for my phone. I pull it out and start scrolling through my messages, finding that Kate has sent me a really funny photo of a cat meme. I giggle at it and Christian tries to peer over my shoulder to see what I'm laughing at. I frown at him and pull my phone to my chest, making a very theatrical angry face. He holds his hands up in surrender and makes a very scared face. I giggle at him and shift myself so I ended up, straddling his lap.

I lean in towards him to kiss him, and he does the same to me. He shifts beneath me and I pull away. I frown a little. "Am I too heavy?" I ask, suddenly feeling very insecure. "Ana, don't be stupid, of course you're not." I sigh and place my head in the crook of his neck.

**CPOV – 6:30pm**

Finally getting home after sitting an hour in the car, Ana and I spent the rest of the afternoon making love. I didn't want to leave her, especially after today, so I stayed at the apartment, not wanting to go back to the office. It's around 6:30pm and we have to be at my mother's for 7.

"Christian? Do we have to dress nice for tonight?" I hear Ana call to me, as I'm in the study and she's in our bedroom. I didn't want to shout back, so I make my way to the bedroom to find Ana's clothes strewn all over the floor. I close my eyes and shake my head, chuckling. "No, Mom won't mind, just wear something comfortable." Ana glares at me a little. "How can I look nice, but comfortable?! Comfortable is your t-shirts, Christian." She says to me, motioning towards what she's wearing now. "It's cold out, don't wear something skimpy." I say to her and she raises her eyebrows and her frown turns into a grin. She walks quickly into our closet and I find that she's changed out of my t-shirt and into a crème coloured sweater and leggings.

"Yay!" she says excitedly and looks down at the floor. "Um, sorry about that." She mumbles and I laugh at her, pulling her into my arms. "Don't worry; we can get Gail to deal with that, silly." I say to her quietly. I check my watch and find that it's 20 to 7. "Come on, we've gotta get going." I say to her and kiss her quickly on the lips. She goes into the closet again and brings out a pair of light brown Ugg boots I bought her whilst we were shopping. "Thank you for my boots by the way, they're very, very warm and comfortable." She says to me, smiling. "Anything for my wife, Mrs Grey." She smirks at me, grabs her purse and her phone; then we leave the apartment and get in the car to go to Bellevue.

**EPOV**

Kate and I have decided we aren't going to tell the family that she's off the pill. Of course, the family know that most of the women are on birth control, for safety reasons of course, but wait until they hear when Kate's pregnant! That might be a while away, but when she does get pregnant it will be the happiest time of my life! We've arrived at Bellevue and I help Kate out of the car. She looks exhausted, but it's probably just from work. She's been waking up early so she can get more work done at the office.

"You okay?" I ask her and she nods. "I'm just a little tired, babe. I'm fine, besides, it's Friday tomorrow, I don't have to go in because I'm not needed. I just want to eat a nice meal, have a really good time with my fiancé," she says winking at me. "And then I want to get a real good deep sleep." I chuckle at her, and drape my arm over her shoulders.

My mom opens the door for us and I grin at her. "Hi Mom," I say happily, kissing her cheek after. "Hello, Grace!" Kate exclaims and goes up to hug her. "Come in, lovelies. Dinner's almost ready; we're just waiting for Christian, Ana and baby." The way she says 'baby' is so cute; I can see the glimmer in her eyes and the small smile curving upon her lips. I want to be able to give my mom that smile. _Soon, Elliot. Soon. Just be a little more patient._

**APOV**

We finally arrive at Bellevue and I smile at the huge house, it's a really nice house. Christian takes my hand and knocks on the door. Carrick answers the door and smiles heartily at both of us. "Ana, Christian, welcome! Come in." Christian gives Carrick a hug whilst saying "Hello, Dad." And he leans down to kiss me on the cheek. "Hello, Ana. Come in, sit down. You must be tired."

We walk into the living room and we see everyone there. Carrick, Grace, Kate, Elliot, Mia… _No Ethan?_ I wonder idly. Everyone greets us with loud 'Hello's and 'Hey's. It's great to see everyone and I feel myself light up. Mia quickly bounces up to me and pokes my tummy gently. "Look at your baby bump! It's so small and cute, Ana!" I giggle at her and lift up my sweater a little bit and it makes her squeal a little bit. "That's so adorable, Ana! Baby Grey is going to be beautiful!" I smile at her gratefully and Christian guides me to sit down.

"Mrs Grey, sit, now. I don't want you to get overwhelmed." I glare at him a bit and he smirks at me, his beautiful grey eyes blazing softly. "Yes, sir." I whisper and I see him chuckle a little bit. "Mia, where's Ethan?" I ask her, quietly. Kate's face drops a little bit and so does Mia's. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that, come with me a second, Ana," she says to me, barely a whisper. She takes my hand and I obligingly stand up, with Christian supporting me. "I've barely got a bump, Christian. I'm not going to trip and fall and hurt myself, I'll be fine!" I say to him, with everyone chuckling at me. His mouth sits in a straight line and I smirk at him.

Mia takes me into a smaller version of the living room and she motions for me to sit on the sofa. "What's up, Mia?" I ask her quietly. "Ethan… he isn't here because, we broke up." She says, almost mouthing to me. "Oh, God. What happened, Mia? You were really happy with him!" I blurt out, my voice laced with worry. "I found out he was cheating with me, and that girl you met before, Lily. She's not friends with me anymore, and I broke up with Ethan." She says, a few tears trickling down her face. "Oh, Mia, honey. Come here." I stand up, taking her in my arms whilst she sobs loudly into my shoulder. "It's okay, you'll find someone better." She pulls away from me and sniffs. I pass her a tissue.

"Listen… did he sleep with you?" I ask her and she nods, more tears slip down her face. "Was… was it your first time?" I sheepishly ask her. "Yes. It was. It was my first time." I gasp, taking a sharp intake of air. "Listen, it's all going to be okay. You can do better. I know you think I'm saying this to make you feel better, but I'm sure you'll find someone even better than Ethan. It's okay." Mia deserves so much better. I don't exactly know the whole story but I thought Ethan was a good guy. I didn't think he'd do something like this. Mia is still crying into my shoulder and I'm stroking her hair. "Ana, promise me something." She mumbles to me. I nod at her, urging her to carry on. "Please, don't tell Christian. He'd freak if he found out. Please, please don't tell Christian." She begs me, sheepishly and quietly. I look into her brown eyes and see the fear.

"I promise I won't tell Christian," I say whilst dabbing at her cheeks with a tissue. "Don't tell Christian what?" Christian says, walking in pulling me into his arms. He immediately sees Mia's state and lets me go. He puts his hands on her shoulders, and she looks down. "Dear God, Mia. What's wrong? Why are you upset?" he says to her urgently, worried about her clearly.

**MPOV**

"Christian, it's nothing." I say to my older brother, looking straight into his eyes. _Liar! He's going to know something is up, Mia! _"Mia, if you're so upset, it must be something. Come on, tell me what's wrong, baby girl." _Baby Girl? Oh no, I'm going to cry, a lot. _I burst into tears and he pulls me into his chest, fiercely whilst I'm sobbing. Ana leaves the room, giving us some privacy. "Oh, Mia. Tell me, what's happened, what's made you so upset?!" I sob harder into his chest, and he's rubbing my back, trying to comfort me. "It… It was Ethan!" I manage to get out, tears coursing down my face. "He… he… cheat-ed, on me, with Lily, that stupid bitch, Lily!" I shout through my tears. Christian immediately pulls away from me. He holds my shoulders tightly. "Was he your first?" I look away from him, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Mia, tell me, now." He growls at me. I nod slowly. "Fuck!" he shouts and I'm hugging myself, my arms creeping up my torso. "Come here," he says softly, sitting me down on the sofa, putting his arm around me; and I rest my head on his shoulder, like I used to do when I was younger and upset. "It's okay now, hush. I'm not going to let any man hurt you Mia, especially after this. Ethan was a total bastard if he didn't know how to treat women properly," he says to me and I look up at him. "Listen here, baby girl. You can do so much better. Let's get you cleaned up, dinner's probably ready." He helps me up and I make my way into the bathroom for a wash. "I'll see you in a little while." He says softly and kisses me on the forehead.

**CPOV**

I walk into the dining room where everyone is helping to lay the dinner table out and I grab some dishes to put in the middle of the table. "Where's Mia?" Mom asks me. "Oh, she just went to the bathroom to wash up. I don't think she feels very well." I say, covering for my little sister. I would hate to see my family worrying over her. Mom nods back at me and I turn to face Ana. She nods at me too, and I close my eyes, feeling Mia's pain. Ana walks over to me and I pull her into my arms. She's pouting a little bit.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, suddenly worried. "They won't let me help do anything because I'm pregnant!" she says, sounding upset and I burst into laughter. "You're not meant to do anything, Ana. You're pregnant. You're meant to be taking it easy, silly girl." I say holding her tighter to me. "But I feel useless, if I'm not helping in any way." She replies to me and suddenly a feel a spark of rage course through my veins. "Ana, in no way are you useless. You're providing me with a child. You're providing Grace and Carrick a grandchild, Kate, Elliot and Mia a nephew! In no way you are useless, baby. Don't argue with me, you're not lifting a single finger now." I say back to her sternly.

She holds a finger up and sticks her tongue out at me, and I shake my head at her, kissing her forehead. "You're so cheeky, Mrs Grey. I love you." I mumble to her and she gets out of my arms to go help my mom. "Ana, for heaven's sake. Go and sit down!" my mother scolds her and Ana reluctantly sits down at the table. She's clearly very uncomfortable so I go to join her.

Mia walks into the living room still looking a little distraught. I stand up to speak to her. "You okay?" I ask her and she nods solemnly. "I'm fine. I don't want anyone to find out tonight, I don't want to ruin everyone's evening." I nod at her and she sits down. Soon after, everyone is gathered at the dinner table and all eating. Ana's actually eating a lot, clearly enjoying her meal and pacing herself. "Grace, this tastes amazing." I look at her to see what she's pointing at, and she's pointing at the little section where there are boiled potatoes. Everyone turns to her and laughs at her, and she blushes a lovely pink. "They're just potatoes, chickadee!" Elliot laughs at her and her cheeks go even darker.

"Go away, Elliot! They're nice okay? And anyways, everything Grace cooks is nice." My mother smiles gratefully at Ana and Ana grins. "So listen, Christian. I know Ana's just hit 12 weeks, is she going to have her scan yet?" my mother asks me, smiling and clearly very excited. "Yes, actually we're going tomorrow. I'll be sure to get you all a copy of the scan. I get to see my baby BOY for the first time." I say and Ana looks at me, raising her eyebrows. "Christian! Don't be silly, this is my daughter, like we said so!" Everyone bursts into laughter, and I take sips of my wine. I can see Ana eyeing me warily and sighs. She resumes eating. "Ana, I know what you're thinking, and the answer's no." I hear her groan a little.

**KPOV**

Ana and Christian look so happy, especially with Ana pregnant and all. I can see that Ana's dying for a drink and it's really bothering her. Dinner's been hilarious, especially with Elliot, Christian and Ana's little wits, they're really funny. Ana's just gone through this sort of food craze and it's adorable! I can't believe that my best friend is pregnant. She's going to get her scan tomorrow, which is even more adorable. Little does she know that her mother's contacted me and might try and meet up with her 'coincidentally' in town tomorrow.

I feel bad for not letting her know, but she really needs to make up with her mother before she gives birth to little Baby Grey. Of course, what Carla did wasn't mother material, but a daughter always needs a mother, no matter what. I help carry everything into the kitchen and Ana insists on helping but I push her into the living room and make her sit there. "Mia, I don't care what you do, but make sure Ana stays in here. Sit on her if you really must, she's not allowed to do anything, okay?" Mia giggles at me and I smirk at Ana. She's glaring back at me, and starts engrossing in a conversation with Ana.

**APOV – 11PM**

I stifle my probably 10th yawn, and I can see Christian's staring at me, worried about me. "Are you tired?" he whispers in my ear. I nod at him, and curl up a little bit more on the sofa, snuggling into his shoulder. He kisses my forehead and I look up at his beautiful Grey eyes. I close my eyes and he simply just rubs my back until I feel myself fall asleep.

**CPOV**

"Oh, darling, has she fallen asleep?" Mom asks me. "Yeah, I think she's beat. She went back to work today and then spent the afternoon looking at baby things," obviously, she didn't. She was with me, and we were busy having teeth-clenching orgasms. "and she hadn't had much rest today. Don't worry about her, Mom, she'll just sleep right through everything." I kiss her forehead again and I can see Mom smiling at me.

"Christian, you'll be an amazing father. I'm so proud of you, you've done well." My dad is proud of me and I feel great right now. "Thank you, Dad. I'll look after, promise. Talking about looking after her, I don't want to wake her when we get back to the apartment. Can we stay over tonight?" I ask my mom and she nods enthusiastically. "Christian, you don't need to ask, this is still always your home. You're always welcome here." I nod gratefully at her. I shift a little and Ana stirs and mumbles something. I chuckle quietly and see her eyelids flutter open. "Shit," I grumble loudly and everyone hears me. "Hi, baby, I'm taking you upstairs so you can rest, okay?" she groans loudly falls into her deep slumber again, and I pick her up, strip her off and pull her limp arms through an old t-shirt of mine.

I make my way downstairs again to wish everyone a good night. "Is she okay?" my Mom's doctor side comes out and I flash my teeth at her. "She's fine, asleep." I reassure her. She's clearly very worried about the baby. Elliot and Kate are getting ready to leave. "Good night, Elliot and Kate. Oh Kate, by the way, send Ethan my hate." I say to her, smugly, and I watch her gape at me and then leave.

I make my way upstairs, remove my clothing and get into bed where Ana is still asleep. She is on her side so I pull her close to my chest so we are spooning, and my hand is roaming her belly. She snuggles closer to me, "Never leave me, Christian," she mumbles in her sleep, and now I'm worried.

**APOV – 9am**

I wake up with myself screaming and jolting awake, Christian isn't next to me. I sit up carefully and am panting. My forehead is beaded with sweat and I'm shaking. "Ana! What's wrong?" Christian bursts out of the bathroom and looks at me, panicking. "I think I had a bad dream, I don't remember what happened." _Yes, you do Ana. You imagined he didn't want this baby and left you, for another sub; like Leila. _I'm still shaking and panting. He sits on the bed and puts his arms around me. "Oh, Baby. You're safe now, don't worry. I've got you." He lets go of me and rubs my back.

I slowly get out of bed and feel the nauseating senses come to me. I walk around Christian's bedroom a little while and then it finally comes to me. I rush over to the en-suite bathroom and empty my stomach into the toilet. It's really bad this morning. I'm slumped against the wall next to the toilet, with Christian rubbing my back and trying to make me feel better. "Christian, I'm fine, I just feel sick and dizzy. It'll go away in a bit. I think I might feel better if I get up."

He pulls me up carefully, and I adjust. Immediately, I feel much better and I get into the shower with him. He washes me carefully, but my breasts are unbelievably tender right now, so I have to stop him from fondling me. "What time is the appointment?" I ask him, mumbling whilst getting dressed into a button up shirt, leggings and boots that Taylor brought over last night. "It's at 12:30. I figured we could get lunch before or after."

**CPOV – 12:30pm, the scan**

"I'm excited," I say to Ana, taking her hand as we sit in the chairs in the waiting room. "Me too, I felt bad for not getting a copy when Dr Greene first did an internal scan. I doubt that will happen today, though, don't worry." She says to me, and I feel myself instantly react. _She's good for you, Grey, ever so good. _"Anastasia Grey," a nurse calls out, and I take Ana's hand to go in.

"Mr and Mrs Grey, how good to see you. Mrs Grey, the pregnancy is certainly treating you well, you're glowing!" she exclaims at Ana and I watch her face turn a slight pink. "Are you ready for this, Ana?" she asks her. Ana gives a little nod and she guides Ana to sit down on the bed. "I think it would be best if you undid the last few buttons on your shirt," Dr Greene says to Ana and she obliges. She slowly undoes the buttons from her breasts down and lays down carefully on the bed. "I'm going to apply some gel to your baby bump. It might be a little bit cold," I hold Ana's hand next to her and the doctor starts applying the gel. "eek!" Ana squeaks as Dr Greene puts the gel on her tummy. I chuckle and so does Dr Greene.

"Look up at the screen, you can see your baby there." I look up at the screen and am mesmerized. "Holy.." I say but can't finish. Ana looks up at me and I can see the tears forming in her eyes. "Ana, that's our baby. Oh God, that's our baby," I say to Ana. "I know, Christian, that's our baby. Blip's beautiful." I nod in agreement. "Ana, I'm so sorry, for the way I behaved before. I love you." I say and then kiss her forehead. Dr Greene is writing something down. "Your baby is only 2 inches long at the moment, which seems tiny, but obviously your tummy has to make room as the baby will be growing a lot faster now. I know you've been having cramps and headaches but that's totally normal. Just take some painkillers that are okay for pregnant woman, and keep a heating pad close by or a hot water bottle if you're home."

I watch Ana nod and I'm taking all of this in. "Would you like a copy of the sonogram?" Dr Greene asks me and I nod. "I'd like 9 copies, please." I tell her and she nods. "I'll get that sorted for you now. There's paper towels over here Ana, the gel should just slip off, and then we can get talking about baby stuff." Dr Greene says to her, then walks out.

"Christian, I can't believe we just saw our baby. She was beautiful." I smirk at her, chuckling at how she thinks the baby is a girl. "I know how you feel, he was so small, and I can't believe he's growing inside you, bit by bit every day. I'm proud of you, Ana. Thank you." I say to her and she's crying. I kiss them away and wipe the streaks away from her face.

**APOV – 1:05pm – after the scan**

"Do you want to go home for lunch, Ana?" Christian asks me "Please," I mumble and he nods in agreement. We walk out of the building with me clutching a paper folder full of leaflets, information about pregnancy and our baby. Paps have crowded around the entrance of the building and he takes my hand. "Get ready," he says to me and he opens the door for me, whilst I'm still holding the folder, one hand on my tummy. The paps go crazy to get this shot of me, and I smile a little, ignoring them, my eyes on Christian.

"_Mrs Grey, how far along are you?" "What is the sex of the baby, do you know?" "When are you due for the baby?" "Mr Grey, do you want this baby?" _I know what to do this time, which is, let them take pictures but walk away towards the car. The car is parked a few streets down because there were some problems earlier when it came to traffic and parking.

Christian takes the folder off me and takes my hand in his other hand. We're almost at the car when my blood freezes. "Ana." I hear someone say, and I turn around, as does Christian. It's my mother.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I felt it was really long, but the longer the better right? It was mostly quite filler, but I hope you like the cliffhanger! Be excited for the next chapter! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thank you! Xxxxx Claudia **


	12. Chapter 12 - You're Forgiven

**Baby Grey… Already?**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, how fab! I've loved hearing your responses, it's great! There have been loads of reviews and they're amazing! I love hearing about how you feel about my writing and hearing it from my followers is great to see/hear! Love you all! Enjoy. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND SUGGEST LOVE YOUUU**

**Chapter 12 – You're forgiven**

**CPOV**

Oh, fuck. It's Carla. I can feel Ana's hand gripping onto mine a lot harder and I just want to hold her, in my arms and send Carla away. "Mom," Ana says tightly. "How are you, Ana?" Carla asks her back. "I'm fine, mom," Ana looks up at me little bit. "Can we come home soon? I'm starving, Blip needs feeding," she says to me whilst running her hand up and down her bump. I nod at her.

"Ana, listen. I'm so sorry about the way I acted the other week when I was at Bellevue with you." Carla says to Ana, and she's crying. Fuck, she's crying. Ana's too kind hearted, she's bound to forgive her. "Frankly, Mom; I don't forgive you just yet. Even though you're saying sorry I know you don't accept my pregnancy."

"Please Ana! Please, please forgive me. I know you shouldn't forgive me, but I'm your mother! What can I do?" Carla is about to start begging and is eyeing Ana's bump; but I take Ana a little behind me. Taylor and Sawyer are getting ready for an attack, but I know she won't hurt Ana. "Nothing, Mom! You hit your own daughter for getting pregnant, and yet you still don't accept her pregnancy! I did ruin your life, didn't I, mom? The damage is done, you said. The damage? What damage? Everyone is so happy about the baby, apart from you, Mom. Why!?" Ana's yelling now and is panting, bursting into tears and burying her face into my chest. Her hands are on my biceps and pulling at my jacket tightly.

"Ana, no! Don't cry, please, no." I say to her, cradling her head with one hand and stroking her back with the other. Her sobs are heart-wrenching and I can feel them, every sob breaking my heart. "Ana, stop, please. Think of Blip." I whisper in her hair and she calms down almost immediately. "Ana, please. I'm so sorry. I really am. You never ruined my life; you mustn't ever think that, baby. Please forgive me." Ana's eyes blur with tears again and a sob escapes her throat, and she is shaking her head. She opens the door to the SUV and Taylor helps her get in the back.

"Here, Carla. She had her 12 week scan today. Please think about what you've done. Goodbye." I say sternly; passing her the sonogram and I walk away, getting into the car. Ana's putting her seatbelt on and drying her eyes carefully. "Escala, Taylor." He nods and starts driving away. "Come here, baby." I say to Ana and I pull her into my arms. "Do you blame me for not forgiving my own mom?" she asks me, tears slowly pouring down her face. "Baby, no, no more crying. I don't blame you at all, it's not your fault. You forgive her when you're ready."

**APOV – Next Day, Lunch with Kate – 11:45am **

"Christian, I'm leaving now!" I call out from the foyer. He quickly jogs in and wraps his arms around me. "Bye, gorgeous, have a lovely time. Taylor AND Sawyer will be with you today." I gape at him a little. "Both of them? Why?" I ask, suddenly annoyed. "Kate's there. You AND Blip. Do you know what my brother would do to me, if his fiancé got hurt?" I nod and kiss him quickly on the lips. "Bye baby, enjoy yourself. I'm going to the office today, I bet you'll have a change of plans to go shopping as well. Take your Amex," he says, and I shake my head. "Stop fucking fussing and go to work!" I snap playfully and he swats my behind as I leave the door.

I take the elevator down with Taylor and Sawyer beside me. They help me into the SUV and Taylor begins to drive to Kate and Elliot's house. We get there within 10 minutes and I get out the car, to be greeted by Kate. "Mrs Grey, stay in the car, I'll go and get Mrs Kavanaugh to come out and we'll make our way to Green Leaf." Green Leaf is a Vietnamese restaurant in Seattle. I've never been but Kate says it's lovely. I'm looking forward to our lunch date. I've seen her a couple of times but I just wanna talk about some girly stuff with her.

"Ana!" she yells as soon as she gets in the car. "Hi, Kate!" I say, and I kiss her cheek. "How are you and this baby?" I nod happily, showing her that I'm fine and happy. We sit in silence for a while whilst Taylor glides down the road. "Listen, I saw my mom yesterday." Her face pales and immediately I know something is up. "About that, your mom contacted me, and told me that she was going to see you…" Kate blanches a little. "You knew?" I whisper and I feel my face pale a little. "I'm sorry, Ana. I didn't know what to do. She'd got the flight booked and everything." I nod.

"I just want you to forgive her, Ana. I know it's hard for you to accept that your own mother hit you, but-" I cut her off quickly. "Kate, you don't understand. My mom had me too young and I practically ruined her life. She doesn't want that for me, but I couldn't care. She doesn't accept my pregnancy, she thinks I won't be able to cope. That's why she got angry and thought I was ruining my life. I know I'm not, Kate, I know it." I can feel tears threatening but I take huge deep breaths and clear it all off. "Ana, I know how your mom can be. I know how you can be too. You can't hold a grudge for that long, you'll be happy when you forgive her. You'll need her when it comes to the birth of your baby. Please Ana." I nod in a little bit of agreement. "You're right, Kate. I feel terrible. I'm going to forgive her the next time I see her, I'll call her later. I've kept a grudge against her and frankly, I really miss her as my mommy. Please, let's not talk about this. I want to enjoy lunch."

**4 hours later, in the car.**

"Thank you for an amazing day, Kate." I say to her, in the car when we're approaching her house. "No, thank you, Ana. I can't believe you agreed to come shopping with me, and you bought really cute clothes for when you swell up like a balloon, as well." I sigh and roll my eyes at her. "Don't bring it up, I'm not looking forward to that!" I giggle at her. I give her an awkward hug and she kisses my cheek. "See you soon, laters!" she calls as she gets out the car. I wave at her and Taylor shuts the door for her.

I hear the boot of the car being opened, where Kate's shopping bags are being retrieved out of the back. A short while after, Taylor gets in the car and we're swooping in and out of the traffic again. "Taylor, is Christian still at the office?" I ask, and she looks at me through the rearview mirror. "No, Mrs Grey. He got back to Escala with Ryan at about an hour ago." I nod and sink back into my seat. Another few minutes later we're back at Escala and I head up the elevator whilst Taylor is parking the car and Sawyer takes me up.

He opens the door for me and I see Christian, at the bar pouring himself some wine. "You're back, finally. Hi baby," he says walking towards me. I drop my purse right on the floor next to me and he picks me up, my legs around his waist. He kisses me deeply and I do just as the same back. "Mmm, you smell heavenly, Ana. You've been out for about 5 hours, Ana!" he says, pulling slightly away from me, his eyes angry, stern and furious. "I'm sorry," I whisper, squirming out of his arms. He frowns at me holds me tighter towards him. "I was worried about you. Worried something might have happened," he whispers back to me and I shake my head at him. "I had security, and I'm fine, Blip's fine." He closes his eyes in agony. "Christian, promise, I'm fine. I know you're worried about what happened last time with Jack, but I promise you. Everything is fine." I try to reassure him, one of my hands on his face and the other running through his hair.

"I'm glad you're home, Ana." I start squirming again and he frowns once more. "What are you doing?" he snaps, sounding very angry. I flinch a little. "Please put me, down, I'm too heavy for you to carry." I say, embarrassed and blushing furiously. "Ana, shut up. You're not even heavy, in fact, I'm going to take you up the stairs and to the bedroom, where I can love every inch of you." _Gasp! Oh, Christian. _Desire blooms in my belly once more and I pepper his face with kisses, earning some deep chuckles from him. "mm, I love you." I whisper and I rest my head in the crook of his neck.

**KPOV**

My phone is buzzing furiously as I'm trying to cook the latest recipe the cooking classes have taught me. "Argh!" I growl in frustration and stop what I'm doing to pick up the phone. "Hello?" I say through gritted teeth and sounding very, very angry. "Kate," someone says and I realise it's Carla. "Hi, Carla. What can I do for you?" I say, still sounding angry and frustrated. I put it on the counter and hit it on speaker to carry on cooking. "Please, Kate. I need your help. I need you to persuade Ana to forgive me. Please." She sounds so desperate. "Why do you want this so badly?" I ask, exasperated whilst I stir a sauce in a pot. "I want to be there for her. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I can't imagine me not being there at the birth, or her not wanting any help from me. Please, Kate."

I sigh loudly and switch off the gas. "You're lucky, I've already done it for you. Expect her to forgive you soon. Promise, she said she wanted to and she misses you. Just make sure, when you apologise, at least make it sound you're being real, and not just wanting to sponge off Ana or anything." I dish up the rest of the dinner and put it in the oven to keep warm. "You think I'm not apologetic? I am, I just don't approve of Ana being pregnant so fast. It was just a huge shock and I'm wracked with guilt, okay? I love her, it wasn't how a mother should have acted." I'm washing up and listening to Carla 'fess up. "Yeah, it wasn't," I mumble.

No mother should treat their child that way. What kind of mother does anyway? Ana's mother. I sigh and wait for Elliot to get home.

**CAPOV(Carla's POV)**

I honestly feel terrible. Ana is my one and only daughter, and I really shouldn't have treated her that way. She's simply just too young to be pregnant, but I could never imagine me not being by her side whilst she's giving birth, or learning to feed her child etc. I want her to forgive me, but I don't know if this will actually happen. Kate mentioned it a little and I'm glad Ana's considered it. I want to be there for her.

I'm hurt that Kate thought I wasn't going to be apologetic. I stare at my hand and feel the tears rising. I relive the whole experience of me hitting my own daughter, then hears the words she says to me. _"Most mothers would be happy for their OWN daughter for being pregnant, but I guess not you, bitch." _I am a terrible mother. I just hope Ana knows I'm incredibly sorry.

**3 DAYS LATER.**

**CPOV**

Someone is knocking on the door. "Come in!" I yell a little. "Sir," Taylor admonishes. "What's up, Taylor?" I say, sounding a little more casual than I wanted to. "Apparently, 5 people have tried to post bail for Jack Hyde, although he is already in prison. One of the people who bailed him out was Elena Lincoln." I am gaping and fuming. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I scream and he winces. I stand up immediately. "Find out more about this load of shit, and make sure he never gets out of jail. Whoever's tried to post bail as well, find out who they are." I growl, sounding very angry. Taylor nods and quickly gets to work.

I am furious, and am sure that I might even explode. There's a timid knock on my office door. "Come in!" I growl and I realise the person who's outside is hesitating whether they should come in or not. "Come in!" I yell again and this time the person opens the door slowly. They peek their head around the door and I realise it's Ana. "Hi," she whispers. Her beauty purifies me. I feel a small smile creep up my face. "Hello, Ana," I say warily. "How was work?" she nods. "Alright." She frowns. "Are you okay?" she asks me, worried. I nod. In no circumstances am I going to let Ana know what's happening. Her blood pressure would explode through the roof and she'll be stressing over this.

"You don't look okay." She says and I sigh, sounding rather exasperated. "I'm fine, Ana." I look at my watch. It's 1:15pm. "Have you eaten?" she shakes her head at me. I sigh inwardly, stand and pull her into my arms. "You smell lovely, Ana. I need to feed you both." I mumble. She looks up at me from my chest and is smiling that smile at me. "I want pizza and dry cereal." She whispers into my chest and I chuckle heartily. "Yes, ma'am!" she pulls away and I pull her right back, rubbing her little bump. "I need food, feed me, prince!" she demands and I laugh lightly, taking her hand to leave the office and eat.

**APOV**

"Now, that was delicious." I say whilst nibbling the last of my dry cereal. Christian didn't have any cereal but watched me eat bit by bit from the bowl he set out for me at Escala. He nods in agreement and I smile at him. His phone buzzes and I sigh a little. His brow is furrowed and he looks really worried. "What's wrong?" I ask him, anxious for the answer. "Nothing's wrong, Ana." He says back to me. It's so obvious that something is wrong. "You're keeping something from me, what's the matter?" I push him once more, wanting to know what's going on. "Nothing, Ana! Just like I said! Drop it, please!" he yells, exasperated. "Okay." I whisper, hoarsely.

I stand and pick up the plates, bowl and cutlery to load them into the dishwasher. I put everything in, walking back over to the table to sit down and take my glass of squash to sip at it. I can feel a little cramp in my stomach again. I stand up to start up the kettle for my hot water bottle. Christian is watching me intently, once again. "Ana, are you okay?" They're not particularly strong cramps but I haven't had them since I was a young girl, and even last week's ones weren't even that bad. I clutch my tummy a little and groan quietly. "I'm fine." I mumble, and I know I'm going to be in a little bad mood. "Just some more cramps, I'll be fine in a second." His eyes widen and in a heartbeat he's next to my side, holding my stomach. "I found out that if there's any light bleeding it's normal, but if there's a lot of blood, it's a sign that… you know." He barely whispers to me. I nod at him and smile a little. "I know, nothing's happened so far, baby." I say to him and he kisses me on my head.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, earlier, baby. There's just a little mishap at work." He mumbles in my hair. He opens a top cupboard which I can't really reach and brings down my hot water bottle. The kettle boils over and he fills my water bottle with hot water and stands behind me to press it against my tummy. "Ohhhh…" I groan out and immediately relax. "Jesus, that's nice." I say and slump my head against chest. He leads me to the sofa and he rolls up his shirt sleeves, sitting slowly down onto the sofa and I sit in between his legs.

"I'm so happy you're carrying my baby. I'll do anything to keep you safe, Ana. Anything." He whispers in my ear and I know something is up. "Christian, please tell me what's wrong." I try to push again and he sighs. "I said, it's just something at work." He says through gritted teeth and exasperation. I stand and turn at him. "You're keeping me in the dark again, Christian! Just like always! Why won't you tell me what's wrong? It's clearly something that's worrying you." I quietly shout, and he blanches. I feel my face turning into a frown. "Please, tell me what's wrong?!" I shout again, pressing him for information again. He sighs once more. "Fine! Don't tell m-" I groan and clutch my stomach. His face hardens and he stands quickly behind me and presses the bottle against my stomach again.

I weave out of his arms and storm off to the library. I click open the door and take a smell of the room. Pages and pages and perfection are in here, I think to myself. I sit on the large sofa and bury my body in between the puffy pillows. I grab a book that I was reading yesterday and turn to the last page I was on. I sigh and gently place the bottle on my tummy, whilst reading the book and taking myself in the adventure there.

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I realise it's my mother. I unblocked her yesterday when I realised I needed to forgive her. "Hi, mom." I say, sternly. "Hi, Ana." She whispers and I suddenly feel bad for making her feel this way. "How are you?" she asks me, her voice hoarse, as if she's been crying. "I'm fine, just baby symptoms yanoe?" I say back to her, feeling my voice loosen up at her. "I understand. Listen, about what happened between us. I'm so sorry, Ana. I know what I did was terribly wrong and you had every right to be mad at me. A mother shouldn't treat her daughter that way and I know that what I did was inexcusable. I realised that I'm just a little jealous, wishing I had that sort of support when I was your age. Your grandparents sort of disowned me when I found out I had you, so I stayed with your aunt for most of the time. She supported me but I wanted everything you did. Your father's family were quite supportive but not enough. I was too young and afraid. I never really got to see the world. I'm so sorry Ana, I was just jealous and scared for you. I don't deserve it, I know, but please forgive me. I can't imagine you without me. I want to be there for you, support you along the way of your pregnancy. I'm so, so, sorry, baby girl. Forgive me, please."

By this time, tears are trickling down my face and I try to suppress a sob. "I forgive you, Mom, I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. I miss you, I forgive you, I forgive you." I repeat over and over to her whilst sobbing. "Don't cry, my darling girl. You have nothing to be sorry for. Thank you for forgiving me, Ana. I promise nothing like this will happen again, promise. I'm so sorry, again." I'm crying so hard. "I love you, Mom. I have to go, I'll call soon." I realise that if I carry on talking I won't be able to stop crying.

Christian walks in immediately and I run up into his arms and he picks me up quickly, and I'm crying into his neck. "Christ, Ana, what's wrong?"

**CPOV**

Ana is in fucking tears and I have no idea what's going on. "Christ, Ana, what's wrong?" she sobs harder into my neck and I hold her tighter, stroking her back. "I'm so sorry, Christian." She says in between sobs. "You have nothing to be sorry for, baby. I do. I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark. I know you're worried about me, but I'm more worried about you. I'll tell you what's happening later.

"Why are you crying, don't cry gorgeous, I can't bare it," I whisper in her hair. "I forgave my Mom and I'm just feeling really overwhelmed." I sigh at her and pepper her cheeks with kisses. "Oh, my beautiful, brave girl. Don't cry. I'm so proud of you, you and your Mom should be fine now, tight as knots again." I say quietly into her hair, and I can see her blue eyes glazing up at me. I start nipping down to her neck, sucking and licking at the same time. She moans loudly and I pick her up, taking her into the bedroom.

"Mmm," Ana moans quietly as I'm fondling her breasts through her bra and still kissing her neck. "What do you want, Ana?" I ask her in between kisses to her. "You, all of you," she mumbles and I trail my fingers down to her inner thigh. She moans again and so do I. I pull down her skirt and rip off her panties. I bury my face in her sex, giving slow licks and earning shudders and moans escaping Ana's mouth.

"Oh, don't stop," she blurts out and I don't. She calls out my name as she comes, gripping at my hair and her legs squirming all over the bed. "Holy fuck," she whispers. "What do you want, Ana?" I ask her again and she blanches a little. "I want you to spank me," she whispers and I feel my lips curling up into a smirk. "As you wish, Mrs Grey. Hand?" I ask her and she nods, then groans. I undo her shirt and pull her bra off. "Turn over, Mrs Grey." She turns over and is on all fours. I take my tie off the chair it's been resting on ever since we got home, and tie her hands together. "Ready, baby?" I mumble and she nods.

"Count with me." I order and she moans. "I think we'll go with 9, to be easy on you." I spank her hard with my hand and I look at the mark, proud. "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!" with every single spank she screamed out the number I had given her so far and she slumped down at the end. "I'm going to make love to you now, Ana." I say to her, untying her hands. I undo my fly and rip off my shirt. "Please, Christian." I enter her quickly, earning a huge gaspy moan from Ana. "Yes!" I shout out whilst thrusting into her. "I'm close!" Ana screams and I drive harder into her. "Ah!" she screams with every thrust, and she is calling out my name as she comes. "Oh, Ana, fuck!" I rasp out as I undo myself into her. I slump onto her, rolling off her and onto the bed. "Fuck," she whispers, panting and curling into my side.

"That was amazing," I whisper to her and I start kissing her shoulder and neck. "I know, I don't think I've come down yet," she laughs and I chuckle into her hair. "You're just that good, Christian," she says, winking at me. "I'm always that good!" Sitting up and smirking, pulling a cocky face and earning loads of giggles from Ana.

**APOV**

It's probably been around 2 hours since out love making but we're still naked and talking in bed, making out and running fingers over bodies. "Will you tell me what was worrying you earlier?" I probe at Christian. He sighs loudly and I immediately wince. I suddenly feel scared of Christian and try to pull away from the warmth of his arms. I can feel my face blushing. "Okay," he whispers back at me and my eyes widen. "But if I tell you, you have to promise me to try not to get worked up, okay baby?" I nod at him.

"We've had some information about Jack Hyde," I stop breathing. "5 people have tried to post bail for him, one of them being Elena Lincoln." My breath is still held. "Ana, breathe." Christian coaxes me and I simply am just not able to. My whole body is numb. "Ana, please, breathe for me. Think of Blip, please." I let go my breath in pants. "We're trying to find the other people who have tried to bail him out." I'm panting and shaking. "No! He can't be let out of jail, no, no, no! He's a danger to you, and me and our family, no! No!" I'm shaking and sweating and Christian takes me into his arms. "See, Ana? This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you!" he is almost shouting and tears prick my eyes. "No, Ana, I'm sorry, no, don't cry!" he yells and holds me tighter. "I just don't want him to hurt you!" I say, suppressing a sob and clutching his biceps hard. "Shhh, Ana. Don't worry. I'll protect you." He whispers in my hair and we both fall to the bed and fall asleep.

**Thank you for reading! Ana and Carla have made up! This was more of a filler chapter as I suffered with writers block for a little while. I would like to hear suggestions for my Fanfiction, I am begging you! Please review and enjoy! Look forward to the next chapter, I'd love to hear what you would like to happen, xxx Claudia xx**


	13. Chapter 13 - A Elena Surprise

**Baby Grey… Already?**

**Hey guys! Thank you for responses! I was sort of disappointed when I saw there weren't as many reviews as last time I would really like to see some more, if that's possible! I appreciate that you have to take your own time to review but 1 or 2 minutes to leave a quick response, I wouldn't mind if it was just 'great chapter' or 'this sucks' or something simple, I just love to see your reviews! Please review and suggest for my next story!**

**And as for the Jack Hyde stuff, there's no way I'm letting that happen again! Don't worry!**

**Chapter 13 – A Elena Surprise**

**CPOV ~ A Saturday**

I wake up with Ana in my arms, and I sigh at the beauty of her face. She's been so jumpy these last weeks, she's been having terrible nightmares and not being able to sleep. It's lovely to see her sound asleep and tightly wrapped in my arms. She suddenly starts to squirm and is sweating, panting and writhing all over the place. She's screaming. "CHRISTIAN! SAVE ME, PLEASE, PLEASE!" I shake at her shoulders. Fuck, this is all my fault, I should have never told her what was going on with the Hyde fucker.

"Ana, please wake up for me. Please, please, please! Ana! Ana!" I'm shouting at her and her eyes fly open, filled with tears. She lets out a huge sob and is immediately clinging to me. "It's okay darling, it was just a bad dream. Don't cry, please." I'm begging her and she's weeping loudly into my neck. "I was so scared, he kidnapped me and tried to rape me, oh God, Christian," she says in between sobs. "You're safe, you're safe. Both of you are." I whisper into her hair and she clings tighter to me. "Oh, baby. You've been so worried these last weeks; I should have been more considerate in telling you."

She sniffs and pulls away. I look at her face. She's scared, upset and very, very tired. "No, I was stupid to keep prying at you. I'm sorry." She croaks out. "Shhh, I'll keep you safe, Ana. Both of you safe." I murmur whilst holding her tight. "Ana, you need to sleep. You're exhausted and this isn't good for Blip. You haven't been eating much either and you need to keep eating for the baby and you; Ana. Please, look after your health, please." I'm begging her and her eyes widen and fill with tears again. "I'm useless! I'm going to be so fat and worst of all; I'm so weak that I can't even take care of myself to nourish my baby!" She bursts into tears again and I sigh into her hair. "No, baby. Don't you dare think of that! You're just scared and drained. I'm so sorry you feel this way. Do you want to talk to Flynn?" She shakes her head. "I'm just so, so tired. I'm so scared and worried for you and Blip."

I can feel the anger build up. "See, Ana? All you do is thinking of other people and not yourself. Please take care of your health." She nods at me and launches herself at me, hugging me tight. I hold her for a while and she pulls away. I wipe her tears away and kiss every part of her face possible, and lastly getting to her lips. I kiss her softly but passionately. She pulls away and I can see the dark circles under eyes. "Ana, you must be tired. Please sleep for me. Sleep for Blip." She nods. She lies back down on the pillow and I bring the blanket up to her. Her eyes are still wide open but I know she's exhausted.

"I know you're tired, Ana. I know you're scared. I won't let anything harm you. I'll stay right here, I promise." I know how Ana's feeling because of my own experience with all my own nightmares. I feel terrible about the way she's feeling, scared and vulnerable and I don't know what I can do to fix it. After watching her for about a minute or two she's fast asleep, and I'm on my phone. I start running my hands over the baby bump and I think about how lucky I am to have Ana carrying my baby, and how I treated her. _I'm sorry._ 2 hours go by and she hasn't moved a single bit. She sleeps for another hour and wakes up by herself. "Hi," she croaks and I'm smiling so much. I'm actually proud of her for sleeping. I mean who's proud of someone for sleeping? I am. "I'm so proud of you, Ana," I say and I pull her immediately into my arms.

"Does sleeping feel better?" I ask her and she nods quickly. "I don't feel sick, either. I think I just needed a few hours sleep. Have you been here for the amount of time I was sleeping?" she asks me, her brow furrowing. "Yes, I've been on my phone and looking at your beautiful face. I was also stroking your bump," I say, sounding rather embarrassed. She smiles at me and kisses my cheek. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth," she calls out as she stands up to walk to the bathroom. She's picked up on my habit, brushing before breakfast. I chuckle at her and watch her cute little ass swagger off to the bathroom.

**APOV**

I finish up brushing my teeth and look at the time. Its 11am, I've slept for 3 hours, and boy does it feel good! I suddenly get this huge craving for French toast, but not the sweet French toast. French toast with ketchup. Mmm. I remember eating it in London with Christian when we were on our honeymoon. I can clearly remember the server calling it Eggy Bread, and seriously, that's what it is.

I step out of the bathroom only to have Christian standing near the door and scaring me! "Ahh!" I scream and I hold my hand across my chest, trying to slow my heartbeat. "I wasn't meant to scare you, I was just waiting for you. Sorry, baby. Are you hungry?" he asks me sincerely and I nod enthusiastically. "I want 'Eggy Bread'." I say in a British accent. He chuckles. "That, was terrible." He smirks and I burst into laughter. He swoops down and carries me Bridal Style with me squealing.

"Morning Gail!" I chirp happily. 3 hours of sleep must have done me well. "Good Morning, Ana!" she says just as happy as I am. "Breakfast?" she asks me, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, please. Can I have French Toast? But no syrup, add salt and ketchup?" she laughs at me and I'm blushing. "Coming right up, dear!" she says and I smile gratefully at me. Christian's sitting next to me at the breakfast bar and he puts his arm around me. He suddenly leans in to kiss me very deeply. "mmm." I moan.

He pulls away and brushes a little bit of hair that's in my face back. "Can we go see Kate today?" I ask him quietly. "Yes, anything you want. You have all the time in the world, considering I've banned you from work for a little while." He says, winking at me. "Shush!" I giggle and he pulls me close, kissing my temple. "You're so beautiful, Ana. Your purity, your beauty and your innocence. But I'm not sure about the last bit anymore." He says, winking at me once again. My face flushes and I feel the heat rising. "Sex mad and insatiable." He whispers in my ear and I go to bite his. He groans quietly. The next thing I know, Gail's put a plate of my breakfast/brunch in front of me and I'm glad it's here as I'm starving. I cut up some of my 'Eggy Bread', dip it in some ketchup and chew gratefully. "This is so good, thank you Gail," I groan out and I see Christian watching me intently. "It's so great to see you eating, Ana." I realise Christian hadn't eaten as he was watching me sleep.

Gail dishes up a ham and cheese omelette for Christian, and he tucks straight in. We finish up eating and Christian helps me dress, even though I've told him there was no need for his help. "It's my job, Ana. I'd like to keep it." he said. I don't bother with make up as I'm going to be wearing sunglasses all day, considering the amount of paparazzi's that are going to be following us around. Even eating out will attract the paparazzi, for god's sake!

**1PM**

"I'm ready!" I call out walking down the stairs. I almost miss one and my foot slips down a step. "Argh!" I scream and Christian immediately runs to catch me. I'm panting and my heart is pounding. "Are you okay?" he asks me, his voice laced and woven urgently with fear.

"I'm fine, Christian. Just a little shaken, that's all." He sighs and pulls me close. "Please don't scare me like that again, Ana. Don't. Ever." He says sternly and I look up at him warily. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I promise it won't happen again, not on your sight anyway…" I say laughing a little. "Bet your sweet little ass, Ana. In fact I'm going to have Taylor put in some little rubber things to keep your feet in grip," he says, growling. "I'm sorry," I say again and he kisses me on the cheek.

"Kate and Elliot will be meeting us at the Palamino, and Taylor will be taking us." He tells me. I frown. "Christian, we could walk there!" his face hardens. "Okay, okay. Sorry." I say and he relaxes. "I just want you safe, Ana." I sigh and nod. "I know. Can we leave now? I want to see my best friend." He nods and carries me to the elevator. He sets me down and I'm grateful. I'd be worried if someone came and saw me like this, but I doubt anyone would anyway; considering we're on the penthouse. We make our way down and into the car. It's only a 2 minute drive and that somehow really makes me annoyed.

Christian helps me out of the car and we walk hand in hand on the way to the restaurant. All of a sudden all of these photographers come out and I quickly put on my sunglasses and a big smile. _"Mr and Mrs Grey, over here!" "How many weeks are you, Ana?" "Where are you going, Mr and Mrs Grey?" "Are you having twins?" "Are you meeting someone?" "Are your shoes designer, Mrs Grey?" "What about the rest of your outfit?" _And at this question I give them a small nod. _"Who are you wearing?"_ They yell out. "Christian Louboutin and Prada," I call out and Christian looks down at me, smirking.

"You should always be in designer, Mrs Grey," he whispers in my ear and I smile at him. Christian and I give a little wave to the paps and we make our way into the restaurant. Obviously, Christian's gotten a private room for us. We follow the waitress inside and I smile tightly at her. "Take your time, Mr and Mrs Grey." She says, blushing. "Thank you," I say politely and she nods, then exits. Kate immediately stands and hugs me gingerly. I don't want to let her go so I hug her tighter. "Jesus, Ana!" she yells and I giggle into her shoulder.

"I've just missed your company, Kavanagh." I say to her, still giggling. "As have I, Steele." I'm still laughing and she kisses my cheek. Elliot opens his arms to me and I walk into them and he hugs me tight. "What up, Chickadee? Loving the boobs, by the way!" he winks at me and I blush immediately, pulling out of his arms to hide in Christian's. "Don't scare my wife, please, you little fucker. And don't feel her up. I beg you." Elliot laughs and then pulls the chair under for Kate. Christian takes my hand to guide me down to sit. I don't refuse him to help me; he just wants me safe, warm and happy. He kisses me quickly as we sit down and Kate rolls her eyes at me. Christian passes me a menu and I look down at it. "Starter?" he mumbles at me and I nod. I point at the 'Tomato Basil Bruschetta' and he nods.

"So, Ana! Second trimester, alright?" Kate exclaims and I nod at her happily. "It's better than the 1st one. So much." I shake my head. "I just love your baby bump, Ana. It's so cute, and small. I honestly can't wait until Baby Grey comes!" she says happily and I grin at her. I look at the glasses around the room. Kate, Elliot and even Christian has some sort of wine and I'm sat with a tall glass of water. I sigh quietly. "Are you alright?" Christian whispers to me, his brow furrowed. I nod. "I want a drink." I say, sounding rather whiny. "No, Ana. Think of Blip." I frown and sigh. He sees my expression and passes me the glass. "One sip." He says sternly and I smell the wine; and it is smelling lovely. I take a welcome sip and everyone watches me intently. Christian immediately takes the glass off me and I frown. "Oh, Chickadee. You're adorable." Elliot croons and I shoot him a glare. Christian laughs at me and kisses my temple. The waitress comes in with our starters and I'm grateful for no more attention being drawn to me.

A little while after our starter the same waitress comes in with 2 trays of food. The first tray being all of our meals, and the rest being another table's food. I eye the other tray of food and I find that someone has ordered the lamb. I try not to breathe in the smell but it's no use, I unfortunately take a huge whiff and try to suppress a gag. It's not possible. I cover my mouth as I gag and Christian quickly waves off the waitress making her take the food away. I gag again, turning around in my chair and Christian's rubbing my back.

"You okay?" he murmurs as he's rubbing my back, trying to make me feel better. I nod and take a clean breath, sipping at my water. "Are you okay?" Kate asks me. "I'm fine, please stop staring at me and eat food, I'm begging you." Christian smirks. "I'm fine, I promise, PLEASE don't let me ruin this and just eat food." I pick up my own fork and so does everyone else. I start eating and yet do everyone else. I eat around three quarters of my food and give up. I put my knife and fork down on my plate and push it away. "You done?" Christian asks me, and I nod.

"Okay." He says and I sip at my water again. In the end, I swap seats with Elliot and I'm discussing my pregnancy with Kate with Elliot and Christian happily rambling on about helicopters and planes and the new house. We all leave together at around 3pm and instead of going home, we go to visit Grace and Carrick in Bellevue.

**CPOV**

Taylor's brought my R8, whilst Sawyer's in the SUV. Taylor swings out and throws me the car keys as we leave the restaurant. I pass Ana her sunglasses and she whips them on. The paparazzi are going crazy with the cameras and I help Ana into the car. This is where everyone starts shouting and taking unlimited amount of pictures of us both. I shut the door and jog over to the other side, holding my hand up and smiling before I jump into the car.

20 minutes later we arrive at Bellevue. I help Ana get out of the car and she stands, wobbling but taking a huge breath. "Feeling okay, darling?" she nods at me and gives a weak smile. Even though I have keys to my parents' house, I always feel terrible for just barging in. I knock on the door and my mother comes to answer. "Hi Mom!" I say and kiss her cheek. "Christian, Ana, what a lovely surprise! Come in,"

"What brings you here?" My mother asks me as we sit down on the sofa. "Oh, nothing at all. We just wanted to come see you." I answer and look towards Ana who's absentmindedly mumbling to her tummy and gently stroking it. My mother is looking at her and smiling. "Baby," I say and she jerks back to life, jumping as she sits up. "Yes?" she asks me with those baby blues. "Nothing, I just wanted to see your gorgeous face," I say and I kiss her quickly.

"Second trimester, Ana? How's that going for you?" Ana smiles happily. "There is literally no change, but the sickness is clearly decreasing, apart from when I get near lamb and that. That was today but I'm all good now." My mother is nodding and smiling with pride. "I'm so proud of you Christian, and Ana; you're so good for him. Thank you, thank you." My mother says, and tears are welling in her eyes. She moves over to go and hug Ana and Ana hugs her back. My mother kisses my cheek and I hug her tightly.

"Is Mia home?" Ana pipes up. "Actually, yes. I think she's in her room." My mother replies. Ana is about to get up. I pull her down and get up myself, and gently help her up. She sighs irritably and shakes her head at me. She swats me away and makes her way up the stairs. "No! Stairs. I'm helping you up the stairs, Ana." She gives a little aggressive growl and I glare back at her. "Christian, I'll be fine, Jesus!" This time, I'm the one growling. "For fucks sake, Ana, I'm helping you up the fucking stairs." My mother's raised her eyebrows at me. "Sorry." I mouth at her and I go to help Ana up the stairs. She sighs and reluctantly takes my hand. When we get to the 2nd floor, I let go of her hand. "Be careful." I warn her and she nods and pulls me into a huge, deep kiss. "I love you, Christian," she whispers. "I love you too baby," I kiss her deeply again and grab her ass. "You're mine," I say again and then I make my way downstairs as she goes to Mia's room.

"I'm back," I call out to my mother who's on her phone. She looks up back at me and we start making small conversation and I tell her about how Ana's being, and what's been going on. There's a loud knock on the door. I go to answer it. Unlocking the door, the woman in front of me looks up. "Hi, Christian," she says. It's Elena Lincoln. "Can I come in?"

**APOV**

I knock on Mia's door. "Come in!" she sings out. I walk in a little. "Hi, Mia!" I chirp. "Ana!" she yells and she makes a beeline to hug me, and I immediately hug her back. "How are you, Ana? I heard this is your 14th week! 2nd trimester, eh? How's that treating you?" I'm smiling because I'm simply so happy to see her. "I'm great, it's no different but I'm great!" I smile at her. I immediately soften my voice. "How are you, Mia? Are you holding up okay?" she nods, her face falling. "I'm okay, getting there. I'm so upset. I thought he was better than that. I can't believe he was my first. Sometimes I see them walking around town and they're all happy and that. Like how is she any better than me?" Some tears come down her face.

"No, Mia. Stop this crying. You are so much better than Ethan, and he shouldn't have been your first if he was going to cheat on you. You deserve so much better. Don't cry. Listen, you'll find someone better. You're so much stronger than that! And besides, having Christian as a brother means he'll do everything he can to destroy Ethan; in fact, everything you want."

She chuckles through her tears and hugs me tight. "Thank you, Ana. Thank you. You're so helpful and so kind to me, like the sister I never had." I smile at her and hug her tighter. I look towards Mia's bed. "What's this?" I say, holding up a photo album. "Oh, just a little portfolio. I'd been to Paris to train cooking with one of the most famous chefs and I took pictures of my completed dishes, and the view around me. It was beautiful." I'm flicking through the album and Mia tells me where she was in France and what happened there. "That's Rouen; it's beautiful there. People in France are so nice!" she exclaims and I smile at her.

"You know, Mia. You have potential in photography. Really, it's beautiful. I mean you're only around 20. You have your whole life ahead of you! Go for it. In fact, I can ask Jose to look at the pictures you take and organise something for you!" She nods enthusiastically. "Oh my Gawd! Thank you, Ana! Thank you!" She hugs me tight once more and kisses my cheek. We discuss everything that's been going on so far.

**CPOV**

"No, you can't come in. You're not welcome in this home." I say sternly. "Christian, you're going to let me in, and let me explain; or bad things are gonna roll on." My eyes widen. "You have 2 minutes." I growl and I let her in. Her high stilettos clip clop along the floor and I eye her down. What did I ever see in this woman?! "Christian, who was at the door?" My mother calls out to me. I walk into the living room to find my mother standing up. "Mrs Lincoln stopped by. She says she has something to explain to me." Her eyes widen again. I face Elena and gesture towards the hallway. "We'll talk in the study," I say, jaw clenching and teeth are gritted.

We make our way to the study. "Hurry. 2 minutes." I say sitting down in the chair and her across the desk, in another chair. "You've probably heard that 5 people have posted bail for Hyde. One of them was me. But it wasn't me. Linc used my name, and forged my signature. I know I promised not to interfere with you anymore, and I've kept my word. I promised. "I just wanted to warn you. They're close to getting it done, but I doubt that the police will go through with it. Linc and some of the guys he knows are out to get you. Including Hyde. He wants to destroy you, just as you did to him. He doesn't have the power anymore and he knows that you do have the power. It's pathetic, but I just wanted to warn you."

I'm gaping. "What's going to happen?" I'm growling. "I don't know yet. I'll play along and contact you as much as possible to prepare you. I don't want anything between us Christian, I want to clear the air. Linc's said he wants to destroy you, and if he can't destroy you, he'll destroy Ana." I'm fuming now. "NO!" I growl. "There's no way that son of a bitch is going to touch my Ana, and my unborn child," I hiss. "Exactly. He knows Ana's pregnant and he wants to ruin you. Let me help you Christian, please trust me." I sigh loudly and sound very exasperated. "Thank you for letting me know, Elena. As soon as you find anything else out, call me. You can call my other phone, the one for work emergencies. I'm sure you have the number. Also, there is no way that you can let Ana know about any of this shit." She nods sincerely at me. "Thank you, Christian. I don't want any trouble, I promise you. I want to help you." I nod and stand, gesturing that we should leave. She stands as well.

We make our way into the living room and I see my mother sitting on the sofa, reading a book. She looks up and then back at her book. I hear a load of giggling; it must be Mia and Ana. Mia's holding Ana's hand, leading her down the stairs. Mia comes down first and she waves at me, happily. Ana follows Mia, still giggling. Elena's watching them intently. Ana looks at me, then Elena, then me again. "Why is SHE here?" Ana shouts, her mood suddenly changing. Fuck.

**APOV**

"Why is SHE here?" I shout, fury flying through my veins. "Ana," Christian warns. "Ana, please. I mean no trouble. I had to come and discuss something with Christian." I'm furious. "What do you mean, discuss? You child molester!" I shout again. Christian winces. "Ana," Christian warns once more. "You're not welcome here!" my voice raising more. Grace stands, and then comes up to me. "Calm down, Ana. The baby," she whispers and I instantly try and pace my breathing.

"Listen, Ana. Please trust me; I'm not trying to take Christian from you or anything. There's just been some business problems at the salon and I was asking Christian for advice. One of your security guards told me you were here, as I went to visit Escala before." My eyebrows rise. "Sorry," I mumble. "Let me get you some tea, Ana," Mia drags me away from the situation.

We enter the kitchen and Mia makes me a steaming cup of tea. "Thank you," I murmur. "That was so embarrassing, Jesus Christ!" I yell into my hands. "You had every right to react like that, Ana. She's a total bitch, I don't believe any of that." I sigh. "I feel like a shit." I whisper. "Well, you're not, silly goose." I giggle at the name she called me. "I'm tired." I say to Mia. "Tell me about it. I've been taking more pastry and dessert classes, and they run late into the night, sometimes morning and sometimes evening. Never in the afternoon!" she exclaims, exasperated. I start laughing hysterically. "Listen, next time you make some sort of cheesecake, bring it over." I state, pointing at her face. Mia giggles happily. "I'll be sure to."

**CPOV**

"Goodbye, Elena." I admonish and she nods. "See you soon, Christian." She steps out of the door and into her car. I walk back into the living room. "Is everything okay? I really hate her presence," My mother says and I chuckle. "I don't blame you, Mom. Everything is fine, nothing I can't deal with." She nods. "Christian, you know you can talk about anything with me, right?" I sigh. "Yes, Mom. But I've grown up now; I can fight my own battles. Thank you though, Mom. I love you." I lean down to kiss her cheek and pull her into an embrace. "I love you too, Christian. You've done a lot of growing up this last year or so. I'm proud of you, you're even starting a family." She tearing up. I hug her tighter.

Ana walks out of the kitchen sheepishly and I watch her carefully. She's rubbing one of her hands up her other arm. She looks guilt wrecked. I let go of my Mom and walk over to Ana. I throw my arms around her and she happily accepts them, hugging me very tightly. "I'm sorry," she mumbles and I kiss her hair. "You've got nothing to be sorry for. I love you." I say, barely a whisper. I kiss her cheeks and her forehead and lastly her lips. "I'm taking you home to be mine," I growl in her ear; closing my eyes. My hands move slowly down to her ass, as do hers. She squeezes my buttcheeks and my eyes fly open, bringing her into a loud kiss. "Mmm," she moans.

**EPOV**

I unlock the door to Bellevue only to find Ana and Christian almost getting it on in the living room "YO!" I yell and Ana jumps. "Ah!" she yells. "What's wrong?" Christian asks frantically. "Elliot made me jump and then you bit my lip," she whines, touching it tenderly. "Let me see," Christian says softly. He gently pulls Ana's lip down and looks at it, his brow furrowed. He gently lets go of Ana's lip and turns around to glare at me.

"It's bleeding, son of a bitch," he growls. "Shush, Christian. I'll be fine, it just stings." Ana huffs. Kate comes in behind me with a load of shopping bags. "We went shopping!" she yells, dropping the bags and jumping on my back. I catch her and am giving her a piggyback. She squeals loudly and Ana's smirking right at Kate. "Don't give me that look, Stee-Ah!" She stops mid-sentence as I'm spinning her round, putting her down and then carrying her bridal style.

"Oh, we have to show Christian and Ana what we got!" she yells, slapping my chest to put her down. She rummages through all the bags, looking for the right few bags. Everything is gift wrapped and she passes them over to Ana, and Ana peers into the bag.

"Kate, you bought baby clothes?" Ana barely whispers. "Correction, yes she did. But it was my money," I wink at Ana and she starts laughing. She pulls a box out to find the best gift that we chose, perfect timing. She pulls out a white baby cap and a white little onesie, with the name "Baby Grey" in pure silver stitches sewn into the material. Her hands shake and tears are trickling down her face. She lets out a sob. "Oh, Chickadee, don't cry. Don't you like it?" I ask her, worried about her. "No, I don't like it," she says in between sobs. "I love it," she whispers, running over to hug me tightly. "Thank you, so, so much. You'll make a great uncle." She murmurs whilst hugging me. I close my eyes, accepting the embrace Ana is giving me and open them to find Kate and Christian hugging.

"Ana! Chickadee! Turn around and look now!" I swing Ana round and she laughs at what she says. "Unbelievable! That's a sight you don't see every day!" she scoffs, laughing. "Look after my best friend." Kate warns Christian, pulling out of the hug. "Yes, Ma'am!" he says, giving a little salute. Ana jumps straight into Christian's arms; as does Kate with mine. "I love you," I whisper in Kate's ears and she tucks her head into my shoulder.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter, especially with the Elena stuff! In the FSOG books, it says Mia is about 21-22, but I wanted to bring her age down a little bit, considering Ethan was her first. Please review and suggest!xxxxxx**


End file.
